Recueil d'OS
by Umbre77
Summary: OS n10: C’est un Draco Malfoy plus calme, mais terriblement seul qui part à Boston pour trouver des subventions pour son Orphelinat… Il ignore encore qu’il y trouvera tout autre chose. Slash HPDM
1. Default Chapter

Etant donnée ma mauvaise habitude à faire des One-Shot Slash… J'ai décidé de les laisser groupé et de faire comme les autres lecteurs… un recueil !

J'espère de tout cœur que ceux-ci vous plairont et je vous souhaite de bon moment.

Je ne répondrai pas aux reviews envoyé pour ses OS (trop chiant…loll) Aussi, je vous remercie tous d'avance !

Bisous, Umbre.


	2. Mais qu'estce que j'ai fait pour mériter...

* * *

-------

**OS1 : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter _ça_ ??**

**HP/DM**

-------

'NAAAOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN !!! Je vais la tuuer !!! La tuer, je vous dit ! Vieille chèvre ! Non, vieille chatte pourrie de professeur de métamorphose de mes deux !!! Comment a-t-elle osé me faire un coup pareil ? À moi ?? Moi, le beau, le grand, le richissime et extraordinaire Draco Malfoy !! POURQUOUAAH MOUAAH ??'

« Qu'il est mignon, comme ça, dit une voix féminine au-dessus de ma tête. Aïe ! Harry, Malfoy a essayé de me mordre !! »

Une main m'attrape par la taille et me soulève du sol. J'ai alors le plaisir de voir le responsable de cette métamorphose ratée, le Sieur 'je-me-fous-toujours-dans-les-pires-emmerdes' Potter. Ses yeux verts me semblent aussi larges qu'un Galion et je peux voir chaque détail de son maudit visage. Je sors mes griffes et essaye de lui arranger le portrait, provoquant chez mon ennemi un rire attendri. La seconde main du casse-pied apparaît et il se met à me gratouiller le ventre… **_Me gratouiller le ventre_** !!!

'Arrête ça, Potter, ou tu le… Quoique… Non, n'arrête pas… Mhmmmm… Moui, j'adore, continue… C'est délicieux….Vouiii... Potter, ne t'arrête jamais...'

Je pose lâchement ma tête sur la main de Potter qui me tient. C'est vraiment trop génial.

« On dirait qu'il aime ça, ricane Weasley. Alors, Malfoy, on y prend du plaisir ?? »

Si je n'étais pas au nirvana, je lui mordrai l'odieux doigt qu'il pointe dans ma direction, à ce rouquin… Un étrange bruit se fait entendre dans la pièce.

'Quesquicest ?'

McGonagall fait son entrée. Elle a l'air catastrophée. J'n'aime pas ça ! Deux heures qu'on l'attend dans son bureau, moi, dans cette forme ridicule et les trois mousquetaires en train de se foutre de ma gueule… Et elle revient d'un air catastrophée ?? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle… »

'Non, sans blague, avec la tête que tu tirais, on l'aurait pas deviné… Accouche, vieille peau, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !'

McGonagall va s'installer dans son fauteuil et s'évente de la main pour se calmer. Pas bon... pas bon du tout !

« Je crains que Monsieur Malfoy ne puisse réintégrer sa forme originelle… »

'QUOUAAAH ??'

« QUOI ? s'écrient les trois Gryffondor d'une même voix.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait encore des Anémorphus sur cette planète, mais malheureusement, Monsieur Malfoy en fait partie… »

'Des quoi ??'

« Des quoi ? firent Weasley et Potter.

- Des Anémorphus, fit Granger d'un air grave. Des personnes qui ne peuvent pas être métamorphosées sous peine de graves ennuis…

- Quels genres d'ennui ? » demanda le rouquin.

'Pour une fois qu'il pose une bonne question, celui-lŒ

« Et bien, ça dépend. Généralement, cela provoque la mort… »

'NOONNNNN !! JE SUIS TROP JEUNE !!! JE N'AI QUE DIX-SEPT ANS !!! PITIII !!!'

« Mais comme cela fait deux heures déjà qu'il est dans cet état et qu'il est toujours en vie, on peut supposer qu'il restera comme ça pour… »

'Accouche, Granger, ne t'arrête pas sur ta lancée… dis…dis !!!! Mais dis, bordel !'

« Pour toujours ! »

'Gloups… Finalement, je veux mourir !! Achevez-moi, piti !! Je ne veux pas !!!'

D'un bond, je me libère de la poigne de Potter qui pousse une exclamation de surprise. Je cours aussi vite que mes petites pattes me le permettent et je m'enfuis hors de cet horrible bureau. Mes petites pattes… Bon sang, j'ai quatre pattes ! Et de la fourrure partout !! Et une queue !!! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis, exactement ??? Potter ne me l'a pas dit !! Ni Granger et encore moins Weasley ! Mais je suis bien quelque chose !! Quoi ? Un chat ? Non, sûrement pas. Ils n'auraient pas autant ri… Et puis, un chat n'est pas aussi près du sol… Par pitié, dites-moi que je ne suis pas devenu **_ça_**…. Tout sauf **_ça_** !!! Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir ! À une vitesse surprenante pour un petit animal, je me précipite vers les toilettes proches du bureau de la directrice des andouilles… Ouf, la porte est ouverte ! Je rentre et saute sur le tuyau du lavabo pour ensuite escalader l'évier, mes petites griffes tentant de s'accrocher du mieux possible. Et là, je me mets sur mes pattes arrières, appuyant celle de devant sur le miroir.

… Non…

…Pas **_ça_**… !!

… C'est un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Et je vais me réveiller… N'est-ce pas ??

…NOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! Piti

« Aah, te voilà, toi », dit soudain la voix victorieuse de Potter qui vient de rentrer dans les toilettes.

Il avise un instant mon regard fixé sur mon reflet d'un air catastrophé et sourit d'un air apitoyé.

« Je suis désolé, Malfoy… Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès de te transformer en… **_ça_**. Mais dis-toi que de finir sa vie en fouine, ce n'est pas si grave… »

S'en est trop ! Aussi pitoyable que ce soit, je perds connaissance, mon corps tombant mollement dans le lavabo.

* * *

Je m'étends paresseusement dans un doux petit nid douillet, faisant rouler les puissants muscles de mes épaules. Mes griffes sortent un peu puis se rétractent, montrant ainsi leur longueur et leur puissance. Je suis une fouine… Gloups… Non, attendez, qu'est-ce que… ? NOONNNNN !! C'n'était pas un rêve, je suis une fouine !!! D'un bond, comme un diable hors de sa boîte, je sors de la couette où j'étais installé pour avoir un aperçu d'une pièce chaude et richement décorée. Je suis dans un grand lit à baldaquin aux longues tentures. Soudain, une forme gigantesque apparaît devant moi et je reconnais le visage concerné de Potter.

« Tiens, tu es réveillé, dit le Survivant en me souriant. Je me suis demandé si tu allais un jour te remettre… »

'Ta gueule, Potter ! C'n'est pas toi qui va finir tes jours en fouine… En fouine ! Sniiirf… je veux pooooo !!!'

« Le professeur Rogue est passé, continue Potter, inconscient de ma détresse. Il a dit qu'il allait essayer de trouver une solution pour toi… En attendant, j'ai été prié de te garder. »

'De me quoi ???'

« Ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment, mais bon… comme l'a dit le professeur Rogue, c'est moi qui ai fait la boulette, c'est moi qui paye… Donc, tu vas vivre avec moi. À compter d'aujourd'hui, tu es mon nouvel animal de compagnie. Les autres élèves seront informés demain que tu es malade et donc indisposé à suivre les cours… »

'STOP !! Arrête, je vais mourir ! C'est trop horrible !!'

« Un bout de pain ? »

'Va te faire foutre avec ton bout de pain, Potter, tu vois pas que je suis désespér ??'

Potter me regarde d'un air ennuyé, continuant d'approcher le bout de pain de mon nez.

« Allez, Malfoy, faut que tu manges… ! »

'Va... Te… faire… Foutre !'

Je lui tourne hostilement le dos, décidé à l'ignorer.

« Comme tu veux, Malfoy…. En attendant, je te le laisse là… Sur la commode à côté du lit. »

Je sens plus que je ne vois Potter se lever. Où il va, comme ça ? Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière. Il s'est levé et…

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ????'

Potter passe lentement sa robe de sorcier par-dessus sa tête, se retrouvant torse nu au milieu de la pièce. Il enlève ses chaussures avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire ouf et fait glisser son pantalon sur ses longues jambes…

'Miaaaammmmm….'

Soudainement, il attrape une serviette qu'il pose négligemment sur son épaule et se dirige vers une porte un peu plus loin. Sans un regard en arrière, il quitte la pièce.

Bien… Il va prendre sa douche… Pourquoi pas ? Ça va me permettre de penser... À Potter à poil en train de prendre sa dou… je veux dire, à la situation critique.

1. Suite à un accident en métamorphose, je me retrouve en fouine.

2. Suite à une anormalité dans mes gènes, je suis dans l'incapacité de redevenir humain (C'est Horrible, pourquoi moi... ??)

3. Je suis le nouvel animal de compagnie de Potter.

4. Rogue va…

Attendez une minute !!! Pas question que je finisse comme animal de compagnie de Potter !!! D'accord, il a un beau cul… Non, j'ai rien dit, il n'a rien du tout ! Je ne veux pas finir comme animal de compagnie du binoclard ! C'est vrai qu'il est moins dangereux de le fréquenter depuis que le psychopathe de service – j'ai nommé Voldemort – est mort, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Je ne pourrais pas survivre à ça ! Pas question ! Niet ! Nada ! No ! J'ai dis non!

D'un bond spectaculaire pour un animal d'une si petite taille, je saute du lit pour atterrir en plein dans les vêtements de Potter. Je me fige un instant. Il sent bon… Non, je me trompe, en fait, il pue ! Nah ! Trottinant rapidement, le nez au sol, je hume l'air à la recherche de la sortie. Il y a trois portes dans cette pièce, dont une seule qui donne à l'extérieur. D'après ce que je sais, la chambre privée de Potter se trouve au deuxième étage. Oui, parce que Monsieur à une chambre privée… Pourquoi ? Personne ne l'a jamais su. Certains disent que c'est à cause des nombreux cauchemars que Voldemort lui donnait, moi, je dis que c'est du favoritisme ! Non mais !

Un courant d'air m'apporte l'odeur de renfermé qu'on souvent les couloirs du château, m'indiquant la bonne porte. Je cours au devant de la liberté avant de stopper net. Comment une fouine ouvre-t-elle une porte vachement grande et super lourde ? Oh, putain, j'en ai marre… !

Je gratouille un instant le bois quand une main humide me saisit. Je suis de nouveau porté à la hauteur des yeux de mon ennemi. Ses cheveux dégoulinent d'eau et son visage également. Chieur, mais belle gueule, c'est indéniable !

« Alors, Malfoy, on essayait de se faire la belle ? »

'Mouah ? Mais non, quelle idée saugrenue… Tu peux m'ouvrir la porte ??'

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Malfoy, dit Potter en me conduisant à son lit où il me pose. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être amusant d'être une fouine, mais c'est provisoire… Jusqu'à ce que Rogue ait trouvé une solution quelconque à ton problème, tu devras rester avec moi. Et s'il n'y a pas de solution… Et bien… Je te donnerai à une animalerie… »

'QUOUAAAAHH ??? MOI ?? DANS UNE ANIMALERIE ??? NOONNNNNNN !'

D'un bond, je saute sur l'épaule de Potter passe le long de son cou dans un mouvement cajoleur. Potter pousse d'abord un cri de surprise puis rit de la chatouille.

« Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que tu préfères rester avec moi ? »

'Pas spécialement, mais si tu pouvais me confier à quelqu'un de gentil et de ma connaissance, ça serait bien ! Tout sauf me retrouver entre les mains d'une petite fille dégénérée !!! Piti !!'

Potter rit et me prend dans ses mains. Il n'a qu'une simple serviette autour de lui et je lui ai déjà occasionné quelques grattes qui doivent être douloureuse, mais il s'en fiche. Il me gratouille le ventre et je soupire de contentement.

'Il fait si bien ça… Ouiiii… Encorreeeeee…'

« Rogue trouvera sans doute une solution, dit rêveusement Potter en continuant de me gratouiller le ventre. Hermione a lu quelque part qu'un Anémorphus était parvenu à retrouver sa vraie forme grâce à une potion… Le problème, c'est que là encore, tout dépend des gènes. Prions pour que tu ais le bon… En attendant, faut faire dodo… Demain, y'a école. Tu viens avec moi ou tu préfères rester dans ma chambre toute la journée ? »

'À ton avis, crétin ?'

Je lui mordille le doigt et le regarde d'un air implorant. Potter rit.

« Ok, Malfoy, répondit-il. Mais n'espère pas t'échapper. Tu seras attaché. »

'Fuck'.

Potter me dépose dans la couette et enlève la serviette qu'il a autour de la taille. Si ça, c'est pas le plus beau cul que j'ai jamais vu, je veux bien être pendu…

'Putain, Draco, tu baves à cause du cul de Potter... !!! T'es vraiment en manque !!'

Je détourne pudiquement les yeux et vais me rouler en boule sur l'oreiller. Le pire, c'est que, que je sois en manque ou non, je n'aurai plus jamais personne dans ma vie. Personne, sauf Potter… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ???

* * *

Les aliments ont une toute autre saveur quand vous n'êtes plus humain. Ainsi, la meilleure des glaces peut vous semblez succulente en tant qu'homme, mais en tant que fouine, c'est horriblement dégoûtant. Par contre, le lait est savoureux !!! Mieux que savoureux… C'est exquis, délicieux, délectable, ce que vous voulez, de toute façon, ça ne décrit pas ce que c'est…. J'aime ça ! Et ça fait une demi-heure que j'en lape, sous les yeux amusés de mon 'propriétaire' qui est envahi de curieux posant des questions stupides. C'est dingue ce que les Gryffondor peuvent être cons. Bien sûr, je le savais déjà, mais a ce point-là… C'est aberrant !

J'ai une laisse !!! Potter m'a mis une laisse rouge qui passe autour de mon cou et m'empêche de m'enfuir. Il a lié l'autre bout autour de son poignet et je ne peux donc pas m'éloigner de Monsieur Super-Star de plus d'un mètre. Et merde. Il m'enlève mon bol de lait, ignorant mon air rageur et mes petits cris d'agacement et me fourre dans la poche de sa robe.

« Désolé, on a pas le temps, Dray. Faut aller en cours… »

'Dray ? C'est quoi, ce nom débile ?? Enlève-moi ce sobriquet tout de suite ! C'est trop nul !!!'

Je suis secoué comme un prunier tandis que Potter court vers son premier cours de la journée. C'est quoi, déj ? On est mardi, c'est ça ? C'est pas Potions, on a potions le mercredi… C'est un cours que je n'ai pas en commun avec les Griffy… Enchantements ? Merdeveilleux... Mon prochain bol de lait qu'il nous salue avec son habituel…

« Bonjour les enfants !!! »

'Gagn'

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir… »

'Je me fais déjà chier… Bon, ben, vu que je suis une fouine, moi, je vais pieuter… héhéhé… Y'a des avantages à toutes situations !'

Habillement, je me glisse dans le cou de Potter qui sursaute légèrement avant de frotter rêveusement sa tête contre moi. J'aurai souri si j'avais eu une bouche. Potter est quelqu'un de très tendre, mine de rien. Ce matin, il a pris tellement de précaution pour m'enfiler ma laisse que j'ai cru qu'on allait rater l'heure du petit déjeuner. C'est bizarre, d'un côté, j'ai toujours su qu'il était quelqu'un d'attentionné… Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que j'adorai ça…

* * *

'Le déjeun !!!! Du lait ! Du lait ! je veux du lait !!!!… Je me conduis comme un con, nous sommes d'accord… Mais h ! Je suis une fouine, je fais ce que je veux ! Nah ! Je veux mon lait !!!!!'

Des couinements, cinq morsures, dix griffures sur la main de Potter et quarante bonds sur la table plus tard, je lape gracieusement mon lait dans une petite coupole. Tout en mangeant, Potter me gratifie de petites caresses sur le dos. Il fait ça très bien. Je me désintéresse du lait quelques instants pour aller renifler la cuisse de poulet que Potter a dans son assiette. Mhmmm… ça a l'air bon… Je chope un bout. Potter fige son mouvement et me regarde. Il semble hésiter… Puis hausse les épaules. Parfait. Je continue de bouffer le poulet. Ça ne m'avait pas parut aussi bon quand j'étais humain…

« Salut Harry, dit une voix.

- Bonjour, Baptiste… », répond mon propriétaire provisoire.

'Baptiste ?? Il n'y a pas de Baptiste, à Gryffondor… !!'

Je quitte deux secondes mon morceau de poulet pour regarder qui est le fameux Baptiste. Pas mal ! Je sais qui c'est !!! C'est le gardien de Serdaigle. Musclé, beau gosse… Élégant... Pourquoi il vient parler à Harry ? Depuis quand j'appelle le binoclard par son prénom ? Bah, je m'en fous !

« Je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'aider pour mon devoir en DCFM.. »

'C'est l'excuse la plus bidon que j'ai jamais entendu !!!'

« Oui, bien sûr », réponds le Naïf et ooh combien stupide Gryffondor.

'Pfff… Ce con se fait draguer et il ne le voit même pas… À moins qu'il le sache et ne soit séduit… Potter gay ? Intéressant…'

J'arrête un instant de manger mon poulet pour m'intéresser à la conversation des deux garçons.

« On se retrouve à la bibliothèque, si tu veux, dit Potter.

- Non, je préférai un endroit où nous serions plus libre de parler... Que dirais-tu du parc ? Il fait assez bon…

- D'accord. À quel heure ?

- Heu… Je ne sais pas, tu es libre, maintenant ?

- Oui… Madame Chourave a des problèmes avec une de ses plantes, il paraît. Botanique est annulé.

- Ah ? fit le Serdaigle. Voilà qui m'arrange bien… Même si je plains madame Chourave… »

Harry rit et le Serdaigle fait pareil.

'Ils sont ridicules…'

Potter se lève. Il glisse un morceau de poulet emballé dans une serviette dans ma poche et m'y fourre ensuite. Je ne vais pas me vexer de sa brusquerie, au moins, j'ai du poulet… Mais j'aurai bien aimé prendre une dernière goutte de lait. Potter marche dans les couloirs avec le Serdaigle. Ils rient et parlent ensemble, comme deux collégiens… S'ils savaient la chance qu'ils ont d'être normaux… Je déguste mon poulet aigrement. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui ai des problèmes ? Est-ce que je vais redevenir humain ? Est-ce que Rogue avance dans sa potion ???? Est-ce que Potter va penser à aller le voir un de ses jours ? D'après ce que j'entends, non… Mais je veux savoir, moi… Peut-être que si j'arrivais à enlever cette foutue laisse… Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour rouler un patin au Serdaigle…

'C'est dégoûtant… Mais il a de la chance, ce Serdaigle…'

Je m'agite dans la poche de Potter… Foutue laisse, elle est bien attachée… Je m'emmêle dans la poche et pousse un couinement désespéré. Aussitôt, une main me saisit par la peau du cou et la lumière du soleil qui m'aveugle un peu m'indique que nous sommes dehors.

« Dray... Fais un peu attention ! me Sermonne Harry en défaisant les nœuds que la laisse avait fait autour de mes pattes et de mon cou.

- L'est mignonne ta fouine… Comment tu l'as eu ?

- Oh, je l'ai trouvé un jour, dit Potter en souriant.

- Tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

- Assez, oui, répondit Potter. Mais comme je craignais qu'on ne m'autorise pas à le garder, je l'ai caché. Dumbledore a fini par tout découvrir et par m'autoriser à le garder avec moi tout le temps… Il s'ennuyait dans ma chambre, tout seul… »

'Depuis quand il ment si bien ???'

Je reste un instant immobile face au talent d'Harry puis je me glisse hors de sa main pour tomber sur le gazon. Harry et le Serdaigle se sont installés près d'un arbre pour travailler et j'en profite pour me dégourdir les pattes. Je ne peux pas aller bien loin, mais ça fait du bien de marcher. En plus, c'est étonnant de voir comme les herbes sont hautes…. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec sa main, le Serdaigle ?? Enlève-là de la cuisse d'Harry… Allez !! Mais Harry se contente d'un rougissement et sourit timidement… Merlin, il se laisse draguer ! Potter est gay !!! Si j'avais su ça… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi, j'en ai rien à foutre….

Je préfère m'amuser à trottiner ici et là et à penser. Faut que je redevienne humain. Je ne veux pas finir comme ça éternellement… D'accord, c'est marrant un ou deux jours, ça permet de se taper des vacances mais bon, tout de même !!! Je ne veux pas finir ainsi… ! Je m'éloigne de Potter autant que me le permet ma laisse. Je l'envie, celui-là. Il a une vie normale ! Ce qui n'est pas mon cas... Il n'est pas une fouine… Ce qui est mon cas ! Et puis il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec le Serdaigle… Je ne veux pas finir comme ça !

Une silhouette noir attire mon attention. Je pars comme un dératé dans sa direction jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve bloqué par cette maudite laisse. Potter pousse un léger cri de surprise. Il semblerait que j'ai emporté sa main dans ma course, mais pas bien loin, juste quelques centimètres.

« Dray ! s'énerve Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques... ? »

Il tire sur la laisse pour essayer de me ramener…

'Nooonnnn ! Je veux aller près de Rogue ! Il n'est pas loin ! Laisse-moi !!'

Potter m'attrape et me soulève, mais je me démène pour me libérer. Alors, seulement, mon 'propriétaire' s'aperçoit de la raison de ma folie inexplicable.

« Ooh », il fait quand il a compris.

« Scuse-moi, Baptiste, je dois y aller...

- Ok… On se revoit plus tard ? »

Harry hésite un bref instant puis sourit et hoche la tête.

'Putain, arrête de draguer et va vers Rogue !!!'

Bien qu'il n'ait pas entendu mon ordre, Potter se met à courir en direction de Rogue qui semble regarder le sol avec fascination. Il doit chercher après une herbe quelconque…

« Professeur ! appelle Potter. Professeur !!! »

Rogue relève la tête et une expression de dégoût s'affiche sur son visage. Enfin quelqu'un de normal…. Je frétille d'impatience dans la main de Potter. À peine arrivé à un mètre de Rogue, je lui saute dessus et m'accroche à sa robe. Mon directeur de maison m'attrape juste avant que je ne tombe au sol et me regarde d'un air perplexe.

« Que lui avez-vous fait, Potter ? gronde Rogue. Il a l'air paniqu

- Je ne lui ai rien fait, rétorque Harry. Il voulait simplement vous voir… Je lui ai dit pour la potion. »

Rogue n'écoute même pas ce qu'Harry dit et me gratouille le cou généreusement. Je l'en remercierai bien volontiers… La laisse me faisait mal et en l'écartant un peu, ça permet à ma peau de respirer…

'Cet homme est un saint ! Je l'ai toujours dit ! Si, si ! Je vous jure !!'

« La potion avance, dit Rogue en me regardant. Cependant, monsieur Malfoy, je me dois d'insister… Les chances pour que vous redeveniez humain sont faibles… »

'Allez, brisez le peu d'espoir qu'il me reste, monstre sans cœur !! Mais je m'en fiche ! Je suis sûr que je redeviendrai humain !'

Je manifeste cette certitude en allant mordre le poignet de mon professeur qui pousse un léger cri de Surprise. Il secoue la main et je saute en l'air. Mon cœur a le temps de battre trois cents fois avant que les mains de Potter ne m'attrapent et que le Survivant me sert contre lui.

« Faites attention, enfin ! gronde Potter. Vous auriez pu le tuer !! »

Rogue ne dit rien mais me jette un regard sombre. Je le snobe en allant me lover dans ma poche. Je redeviendrai humain ! J'en suis sûr !

* * *

'BOUAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAA… J'EN AI MAAAAREEEEEEEE'

Frénétiquement, je gratte la porte de la chambre de mon 'propriétaire'. Je veux sortir de l !! Potter est parti à son maudit entraînement de Quidditch et il m'a laissé l ! Moi !! Tout seul ! Et je m'ennuie !! J'en ai marre d'être une fouine ! Ça fait une semaine que ça dure et j'en ai marre ! Je ne veux pas finir ainsi !!! Je devrai peut-être me suicider….

'Une fouine qui se suicide… C'est ridicule !'

Je cours un instant autour de la pièce avant d'escalader le lit d'Harry et de m'y percher. D'abord, comment ça se suicide, une fouine ? En allant chez le premier prédateur venu, je suppose… Je pourrai peut-être essayer de me noyer dans la baignoire, mais ça n'irait pas assez vite… Sauter par la fenêtre ? Là, ça serait radicale ! On ne retrouverait même rien de mon corps ! Pfff… Même se suicider pose des problèmes ! Si j'avais été humain, j'aurai concocter un poison... Mais je ne le suis plus… D'ailleurs, si j'avais été humain, je ne projetterai pas de me suicider… Je serai en train de draguer un beau mec, de me foutre de la gueule des Trois Mousquetaires de Gryffondor…

Mais voilà, à cause d'un stupide accident de métamorphose, je me retrouve fouine jusqu'à ma mort… POURQUOUUAAAAAHHH ???? Bon… Relativisons ! Ce n'est pas si mal que ça. Potter se comporte bien avec moi... J'ai à bouffer tout le temps, je ne fous rien... Mais je veux foutre quelque chose ! Je veux faire mes devoirs, aller en classe, rire avec mes amis…. Bon, d'accord, la moitié est en prison, mais il en reste encore… Non, en fait, ils sont tous en prison ! Je m'en fous, je veux redevenir humain quand même !!

Doucement, je trottine sur le grand lit d'Harry. Est-ce que Rogue a trouvé une solution ? Quand est-ce qu'Harry va revenir ? Je pourrais peut-être me glisser dans le couloir quand il ouvrira la porte…

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'aller me poster près de la porte que celle-ci s'ouvre, laissant entrer Harry et… Baptiste ??

'Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?'

« Tu étais super, Harry, dit Baptiste d'une voix suave. J'aimerai bien que tu m'apprennes à manier mon balai comme toi… »

'Quel sous-entendu merdique… ! Même Potter à compris, je…'

« Ça serait avec plaisir... Si tu veux, on peut se retrouver sur le terrain quand Gryffondor aura joué contre Serdaigle ! »

'Je n'ai rien dit… C'était trop sincère pour que ça soit de la comédie ! Quel con !!'

Baptiste sourit et s'approche doucement d'Harry. Il pose sa main sur sa taille fine et se colle contre lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Et Harry répond, bien entendu. Ils reculent doucement, leurs mains parcourant follement leurs corps, leurs bouches produisant des gémissements de plaisir. C'en est trop !

Je m'élance et bondit, tombant droit sur la tête d'Harry qui repousse d'un coup Baptiste qui tombe brusquement sur la commode.

'Niark niark niark niark ! Bien fait !'

La main d'Harry me saisit et il me porte à son visage, ses sourcils froncés par la colère. Je passe innocemment ma langue sur mes babines. Aussitôt, la colère d'Harry fond comme neige au soleil et il me gratte la tête tout doucement. Avant de se souvenir que Baptiste est l !

« Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il en me posant sur le lit pour aller l'aider à se relever.

- Oui, répond Baptiste en se massant l'arrière-train. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ?

- Dray m'a sauté dessus, j'ai eu peur, s'excuse Harry. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répond Baptiste en allant passer sa main sur les jolies fesses d'Harry. Où en étions-nous ? »

Il sourit et se colle à Harry, mais celui-ci l'oblige à se reculer.

« Je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir, dit Harry. Je suis un peu fatigué et je dois aller me doucher avant de dormir… De plus, j'ai bien l'impression que Dray n'est pas partisan d'assister à nos ébats….

- Je peux aller me doucher avec toi, si tu veux… ? propose le Serdaigle d'un air aguicheur.

- Non, vraiment, je ne préfère pas ce soir… Désolé.

- C'est comme tu veux, Harry. Si tu veux me voir, tu sais où me trouver ! »

Et sur un dernier baiser et quelques caresses, Baptiste sort. Harry soupire et se tourne vers moi, ses yeux me regardant à la fois avec agacement et amusement.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris ? » me demande-t-il.

Je me contente de le regarder en prenant mon expression la plus mignonne : Je penche la tête sur le côté, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Harry rit doucement et se laisse tomber à genoux devant son lit. Il me caresse le dos d'un air rêveur.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirai que tu es jaloux, Draco », dit-il d'un air rêveur.

Je continue de le regarder d'un air curieux.

« Si seulement », murmure Harry.

Il me donne une dernière caresse puis se lève et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Si Seulement ? Si seulement quoi ? Que voulait-il dire par si seulement ? Je trottine un peu sur le lit et descend de ce dernier d'un bond. J'atterris sur mes petites pattes et cours jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain où je pose mes deux pattes de devant.

'Si seulement quoi, Potter ? Si seulement quoi ?'

* * *

Je dors paisiblement sur mon petit oreiller, mes rêves reflétant mon plus grand désir Moi, humain, avec Potter lié dans un lit… Mhmm… Malheureusement, mon beau rêve est interrompu par un petit cri de détresse et d'horreur. Je me réveille et regarde autour de moi, baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Alors, seulement, je me rends compte qu'à côté de moi, Harry se débat dans ses couvertures, poussant des gémissements de peur. Il pleure. Il parle. Il rêve.

« Non…, supplie Harry. Non, je vous en prie, ne le tuez pas… »

Je me redresse et m'approche d'Harry avec précaution. Il bouge beaucoup et n'importe quel mouvement peut m'éjecter du lit.

« Ne le tuez pas, continue Harry. Je vous en prie, pas lui… Pas lui… »

Lui ?? Lui qui ? Qui est menac ? Qui ne faut-il pas tuer ? Je meurs d'envie de savoir, mais je ne peux pas le laisser vivre ce cauchemar par curiosité. Avant, je l'aurai fait… Mais plus maintenant.

« Ne le tuez pas… S'il vous plait… Prenez-moi à sa place… Pas lui !! »

Je m'approche d'Harry, hésite une seconde… Puis je lui mords fortement l'oreille. Harry pousse un cri de douleur et je n'ai que le temps de m'éloigner avant qu'il ne se réveille, se redresse en criant :

« DRACO !! »

Quoi ? Il ne va pas m'en vouloir de l'avoir sorti d'un cauchemar, tout de même ??? C'est seulement après quelques secondes que je m'aperçois qu'il n'a pas crié mon nom par colère. Il l'a crié parce qu'il m'appelait. Parce qu'il avait peur et qu'il m'appelait… Parce qu'il avait peur pour moi… Je n'ose bouger, trop surpris. Potter suppliait quelqu'un de ne pas me tuer… Il suppliait quelqu'un de m'épargner ! Étrange… Pourquoi cette inquiétude pour moi ?

Harry halte péniblement. Il finit par porter sa main à son oreille et par la tâter. Quand il regarde ses doigts, il voit les petites gouttes de sang que mes dents ont fait sortir. Il se tourne vers moi, son visage ruisselant de larmes. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas humain ? Pourquoi ne puis-je le serrer dans mes bras pour le réconforter, lui dire que tout va bien ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas tenté un rapprochement avec lui quand j'en avais l'occasion ?? Harry pleure encore en me regardant. J'ai envie de pleurer, moi aussi… Mais je ne peux que couiner doucement. Je me dirige doucement vers Harry et escalade son pyjama. Arrivé sur son épaule, je lèche doucement son cou. Harry frissonne et se laisse tomber sur les oreillers, m'attrapant pour me serrer sur son cœur. Il me porte à son visage et dépose un baiser sur mon museau.

« Si seulement, répète Harry. Ooh, si seulement… »

Et il s'endort sur ses paroles que mon cœur prononce lui aussi tandis que je m'endors, serré contre son cœur. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ??

* * *

Le lendemain, les yeux d'Harry sont encore un peu rouges. Il a continué de pleurer dans son sommeil et je ne comprends que trop bien sa douleur. Je ne savais pas qu'il tenait à moi et ça ne me fait que plus mal quand je pense à la façon dont je l'ai traité. Mais voilà, je suis une fouine. Je ne peux pas l'embrasser et l'aimer comme je voudrais… Et je me maudis de m'en être aperçu si tard… Je m'en veux d'être un simple animal de compagnie. C'est sans doute parce qu'il sait que notre amour est impossible qu'Harry embrasse Baptiste une fois arrivé dans la Grande Salle. Certaines personnes murmurent en voyant le survivant dans les bras du Serdaigle… Moi, je sens mon cœur se serrer. Dois-je rester toute ma vie à regarder le seul être que j'aime avec d'autres hommes ? Je ne saurai pas supporter ça.

Depuis quelques temps, Harry ne me mets plus de laisse. J'ai appris à rester avec lui. Mais pour une fois, je ne veux pas rester. Je me sens triste. J'ai mal au cœur. Je suis tombé amoureux de la douceur d'Harry, de sa gentillesse… Mais je l'ai aimé trop tard. Déprimé, je me glisse hors de la poche d'Harry et quitte discrètement la Grande Salle. Il va sans doute m'en vouloir de partir, mais je veux trouver Rogue. Je veux savoir si j'ai une chance d'aller mettre mon poing dans la figure de Baptiste et d'embrasser Harry comme j'en rêve depuis quelques jours…

Les couloirs me semblent grands et les escaliers sont plus durs à descendre qu'à mon souvenir, mais j'arrive rapidement devant la porte de la classe de potion. À force de couinements et de grattements, j'attire l'attention de Rogue qui ouvre la porte. Il baisse la tête et me regarde. Son visage s'assombrit. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'il a à me dire pour comprendre. La potion n'est pas finie.

« Monsieur Malfoy », dit Rogue.

Et poliment, il m'invite à entrer. C'est bizarre d'être traité comme un humain quand on est un animal.

« Je suis navré de devoir vous annoncer ça, mais la potion n'est pas finie. Elle devrait l'être dans une petite semaine. »

Je soupire. Le professeur Rogue se penche sur moi et me tend la main. Je grimpe le long de son bras et il me regarde.

« Je vais vous ramener à votre gardien. »

Je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher. De tous, Rogue est celui qui me connaît le mieux. Il sait mon histoire, mes malheurs. Il sait ce que c'est que de devoir trahir ses parents et ses idéaux quand on s'aperçoit qu'on est sur la mauvaise pente. Il sait ce que c'est que d'être torturé par sa propre famille pour avoir refusé de servir un sorcier psychopathe et taré. Et je pense même qu'il sait ce que c'est que d'aimer sans avoir aucune chance d'être avec l'être aimé. Qui était l'élu du cœur de Rogue ? Je l'ignore. Je sais seulement qu'il est mort dans la dernière bataille. Il y a eu tellement de mort ce jour-là que je ne peux pas dire qui c'était. Juste qu'il en a souffert. On ne l'a plus vu pendant des mois après la grande bataille. Il s'enfermait dans ses appartements et n'en sortait pas. Puis un jour, Dumbledore en a eu assez… Il est allé trouver Rogue et le lendemain, notre maître des potions était revenu. Qu'a dit le vieux directeur ? Mystère. Mais Rogue était là.

Tandis que nous parcourons les couloirs, je me surprends à penser que ceux-ci m'ont manqué. Que ma vie de Draco Malfoy m'a manqué. Pas celle d'avant la guerre, mais celle d'après. Débarrassé de mes parents et la moitié de mes amis en prison, ça ne m'a pas empêché de retomber sur mes pieds. J'ai passé la moitié du temps à draguer, surtout pour me persuader que, malgré mon amaigrissement dû à la séquestration de mon père, j'étais toujours séduisant. Et bien entendu, j'ennuyais les trois Mousquetaires… J'ennuyais Harry.

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. Je déteste être nostalgique. Et pourtant, je ne soupire pas après mon passé. Je soupire après mon corps. Même amaigri, je le préférai à celui que j'ai… Je lève la tête vers Rogue et je croise son regard sombre.

« Je vous promets de faire ce que je peux, Monsieur Malfoy. Je vous le promets… »

Je hoche de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je comprends et je bondis à terre. Il m'a porté dans le Grand Hall, et je ne souhaite pas aller plus loin avec lui. Si je peux me glisser dans la poche d'Harry, il ne verra peut-être pas ma disparition, même si je doute qu'il n'ait pas remarqué. Sauf s'il bécote encore son Serdaigle.

Un rire venant d'un autre couloir m'oblige à m'arrêter. C'est Baptiste qui rit ainsi. Peut-être qu'Harry est avec lui… Je tourne au croisement du couloir et me hâte d'aller me cacher derrière une armure. Baptiste n'est pas avec Harry. Il est avec un autre garçon et il rit allègrement. Bien, ça ne veut rien dire, ce n'est sans doute que son meilleur ami.

« N'oublie pas, Bapt, dit l'autre garçon, un Gryffondor de sixième année. Il ne te reste que deux jours pour arriver à le mettre dans ton lit ! »

Baptiste rit et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Je sens mon sang bouillir de rage.

« T'inquiète, Antoine. Je l'aurai… J'y serai arriver hier si cet imbécile de Fouine n'était pas intervenue…

- C'est ça, ouais… En attendant, n'oublie pas que si tu échoues, j'aurai droit à ton argent de poche !! »

Baptiste grimace, mais garde son sourire assuré.

« T'inquiète, il est complètement mordu ! Avant demain, il sera mien… »

Je ne peux pas en entendre d'avantage ! Il faut que je prévienne Harry !!! Il faut que je lui dise de ne pas faire confiance à Baptiste !!!

'Oui, mais comment ??'

Dans ma course vers la Grande Salle, je freine d'un coup. Comment lui dire ça ? Je ne sais pas parler ! Je ne sais que couiner ? Peu importe, je me débrouillerai pour lui faire comprendre ! Il le faut ! Je recommence à courir et arrive dans la Grande Salle pour voir Harry fixer d'un air inquiet mon bol de lait. Il a vu que je n'étais plus là… Aïe… Je grimpe le long de sa jambe et il sursaute. Aussitôt m'a-t-il vu qu'il m'attrape et me porte à son visage en colère.

« Où étais-tu ?? crie-t-il presque. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! »

À chaque parole, il me secoue comme un prunier. Moi, j'essaye de m'échapper de sa poigne. C'est qu'il me fait mal, mine de rien ! J'arrive à sauter sur la table et j'essaye de trouver une manière de lui dire que Baptiste se moque de lui. Mais il s'énerve encore plus et m'attrape. D'un mouvement brusque, il se lève, emportant ses affaires scolaires. Je me demande pourquoi il quitte si tôt jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'il retourne dans sa chambre. Pourquoi ? Il ouvre la porte et me lance doucement sur le sol. J'atterris sur mes pattes et me redresse au moment où Harry referme la porte.

« Puisque tu ne sais pas te tenir tranquille, tu restes ici ! On se reverra plus tard ! » me dit-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je pousse un couinement qu'il n'entend pas et je l'entends s'éloigner. Pourquoi est-il s'y fâché contre moi ??

* * *

La journée a été pour moi la plus horrible. Chaque minute passant me semble être celle où Harry va être pris par Baptiste pour ensuite être cruellement rejeté. Je ne veux pas qu'une telle chose lui arrive ! Pas à lui !! Je sais ce que c'est que d'être blessé par un homme que l'on aime. Ça m'est arrivé par le passé et je ne veux pas que ce soit la même chose pour Harry. Mais aime-t-il vraiment Baptiste ? J'espère que non… Merlin, faites que non !!

La nuit est tombée quand Harry rentre. Il n'est pas seul. Baptiste est là. Et ils s'embrassent follement, sans prêter attention à moi. Je suis sur la commode, prêt de la porte et je suis prêt à bondir. Baptiste tente de déshabiller Harry et celui-ci se laisse faire, inconscient du danger. Je saute sur Baptiste qui crie de surprise et je lui mords violemment le cou. Du sang s'écoule dans ma bouche et j'entends le Serdaigle qui hurle plus fort. Alors, Harry, qui tentait de m'attraper, parvient difficilement à m'attraper et me lance violemment derrière lui. Je voltige et essaye d'atterrir sur mes pattes, mais c'est le mur que je rencontre. Une horrible douleur me broie tout le corps et je tombe mollement sur le carrelage. Une autre souffrance vient s'ajouter à mon corps, celle de ma patte qui se brise. Mais ce n'est qu'un simple élancement par rapport à celle que je ressens au niveau de l'estomac. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Harry ? Quelque chose de chaud coule de mon petit corps et je n'ai pas besoin de bouger pour savoir ce que c'est. Du sang… Mon sang. Je regarde péniblement ce que fait Harry. Il regarde la blessure que j'ai fait à Baptiste et lui dis d'aller à l'infirmerie. Baptiste lui dit de venir avec lui… Harry hésite.

'NON ! Harry, ne me laisse pas !!!'

Je hurle mentalement, le supplie.

'Harry, je meurs, reste avec moi !!!'

Mais il ne m'accorde pas un regard, il ne m'entend pas. Serrant Baptiste contre lui, il sort. La douleur de mon cœur me semble plus forte. Je meurs… Je meurs seul, loin de lui. Il se fout de moi ! Ces 'Si seulement' ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait que je sois humain, il voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois là. J'ai été bête de croire qu'il m'aimait. J'ai été bête de croire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Je le hais… Mais je l'aime. Une larme s'échappe de mon œil. Ainsi, une fouine peut pleurer ? J'aurai préféré ne pas le savoir…

Mon sang coule de mon corps. Je vois une flaque qui s'étend sous mon corps. Harry, tu m'as tu ! Même mon père n'y était pas arriver… Toi, tu m'as tué en me repoussant… en me jetant au mur et en bafouant mon cœur… Mais non, en fait. Je me suis tué tout seul. Je me suis tué en tombant amoureux de toi. En apprenant à aimer ta douceur, ta gentillesse… Même pas une semaine sous cette forme et je meurs !! Ce n'est pas juste !! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?? J'ai mal !!!

Mon corps prend petit à petit la température du sol… Je meurs seul, dans mon coin. J'espère juste que je serai bien mort quand Harry reviendra… S'il revient ! Il voudra peut-être passer la nuit avec Baptiste. Je me sens faible et c'est sans doute pour ça que je n'ai pas senti les vibrations des pas d'Harry dans le couloir. Je m'aperçois qu'il ne revient que quand il ouvre la porte. Il ne me voit pas tout de suite. Il semble pensif. Alors, il s'aperçoit de mon absence et regarde le lit, puis jette un regard autour de la pièce. Ses yeux verts passent sur moi puis reviennent. Je les vois s'écarquiller d'effroi et des larmes s'en échappent ensuite. Harry halte péniblement et se précipite vers moi. La terre tremble sous son déplacement, mais bien vite, les vibrations cessent.

« Ooh, Draco, pleure Harry. Draco, non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ??? »

'Tu m'as tué, connard !'

Mais Harry ne m'entend pas. Il tend ses mains vers moi pour me prendre. Je bouge légèrement pour m'enfuir, mais la douleur est trop grande. Je pousse un couinement de douleur et je renonce. Harry ne me prend pas, mais il passe un doigt tendre sur ma fourrure. Une perle glisse le long de son nez et tombe sur moi. Elle roule sur mon flanc et se mélange à mon sang. Tout devient flou et je ferme les yeux. J'entends Harry me supplier de ne pas mourir. Je l'entends me demander pardon et me dire qu'il m'aime.

'Trop tard, Harry, trop tard…'

Et le noir m'envahit.

* * *

Putain ! J'ai mal partout !!! J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? La mort n'est-elle pas sensée être sans douleur ??? J'ouvre les yeux péniblement pour les refermer aussitôt. Il fait trop blanc dans cette infirmerie !! Infirmerie ??? J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et je constate que je suis bel et bien dans l'infirmerie. Il fait jour et j'ai des paravents qui m'entourent. Je suis dans un lit, nu, un bandage entourant ma taille et mon poignet gauche.

MON POIGNET ???

MA TAILLE ???

Sans y croire, je lève les mains pour constater que oui, c'est bien mes mains d'homme que je regarde. Et c'est dans un corps d'homme que je suis !! Mes mains se posent sur mon visage et le caresse. Des larmes de joie glissent le long de mes joues. Je suis moi-même !! Plus de poils, plus de fourrure, plus de griffes ! Mais simplement moi ! Mon corps, mes bras, mes jambes !! Mes pieds ! Mes mains !! Tout !! Mon sourire s'étend. Et je serre le drap contre moi, plus heureux que jamais.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un écarte l'un des paravents et entre. Je le reconnais sans difficulté, mon propriétaire celui qui m'a pris mon cœur. Celui qui m'a tu ! Harry semble désespéré. Des cernes marquent son visage et il a l'air d'avoir pleuré. Je fais semblant d'être encore endormi et quand il se tourne vers moi, Harry éclate de nouveau en sanglot. Il se laisse tomber à genoux près de mon lit et serre ma main dans la sienne. Ça me fait mal de le voir si triste.

Je ne peux pas me retenir et pose ma main libre sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux. Il sursaute et relève la tête. Ses yeux verts ne m'ont jamais paru plus beau… ! D'un bond, il est sur moi. Il me serre convulsivement dans ses bras en pleurant et en prononçant mon nom. Moi, j'essaye de le calmer en lui disant que tout va bien, mais il ne m'écoute pas et pleure.

« Ooh, Draco, je suis si désolé. Tellement désol !

- Arrête… Je vais bien ! Arrête ! »

Harry caresse mon visage, mes cheveux, mon torse nu. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et nous nous embrassons. C'est un baiser salé et humide, mais c'est le plus beau baiser que j'ai reçu de ma vie. Un baiser d'amour. Je tire Harry à moi et il se glisse sous ma couverture. Tout mon corps frissonne. Je suis nu, totalement offert à lui. Et je ne me suis jamais senti mieux quand cet instant. La main d'Harry descend le long de mes côtes avec hésitation. Il me regarde dans les yeux et je lui souris. Je sais qu'il me veut. Je sais qu'il me désire. Comment lui dire non quand je ressens la même chose que lui ?

Impétueusement, je m'empare de sa bouche et me débrouille pour finir sur lui. Je viens de réintégrer mon corps et j'ai bien envie de voir s'il fonctionne bien. Quand au comment et au pourquoi, ils attendront. Harry fait attention à ne pas me faire mal tandis qu'il caresse mon corps. De mon côté, je le déshabille précipitamment. Je le veux tellement. Je pense à Baptiste pendant un instant... Il ne l'aura pas ! Harry est à moi ! Je marque voracement le cou d'Harry qui gémit de plaisir. Je lui enlève sa chemise, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon en un tour de main. Pour le Boxer, c'est une autre paire de manche. Mes mains sont occupées à découvrir la chère d'Harry et le survivant ne m'aide pas en se frottant ainsi contre moi. Mon désir augmente et le sien aussi. C'est pour finir lui qui enlève la dernière barrière nous séparant.

Je le contemple comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais nu. Il rougit. Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement pour ensuite aller mordiller son oreille. Sur son lobe, des petits points rouges me montrent que je n'avais vraiment pas mordu gentiment. Il a même un endroit où j'ai perforé sa chère. Je lèche la vieille blessure et Harry frissonne contre moi. Je souris et embrasse son torse tandis que j'introduits deux doigts dans sa bouche, puis trois. Il les lèche, les suce… Il fait ça très bien. L'idée même qu'il pourrait exercer son talent sur une autre partie de mon anatomie m'excite d'avantage et je ne peux attendre avant d'enfoncer mon index en Harry. Il se crispe et gémit doucement de douleur. Il me serre contre lui et je l'embrasse. Jusqu'ici, nous avons été discrets, mais je réalise que ça ne sera pas longtemps le cas, et que l'infirmerie ne doit pas être déserte. Tandis que je me frotte contre le sexe tendu d'Harry, j'attrape sa baguette qui est sur la commode et insonorise le petit coin de l'infirmerie qui m'est réservé. Je me remets ensuite au travail.

Je passe ma main libre sur le corps d'Harry tandis que mon index continue de le préparer. Harry commence à se détendre et j'en profite pour ajouter un autre doigt. Nouveau gémissement plaintif. Il est sensible. Très sensible. Je ponctue ma préparation de caresse sur son membre tendu et cette fois, Harry s'habitue plus vite. Mon troisième doigt rejoint les deux autres, mais Harry ne se plaint pas. Il bouge furieusement des hanches, gémissant. Je continue de lui donner du plaisir pendant un petit temps puis je quitte son corps pour ensuite le prend doucement. Harry se crispe face à l'intrusion et je m'arrête aussitôt. Je l'embrasse, le caresse et bien vite, il se met à bouger. Le plaisir m'électrise et je prononce le nom d'Harry. Il fait de même.

Comment ai-je pu penser le haïr ? Il m'a tu ? Non, c'était un accident ! Une excuse débile ? Si vous voulez. Moi, je m'en fiche. Je lui fais l'amour comme j'ai toujours rêvé de lui faire. Je lui dis que je l'aime. Il frissonne et me serre plus fort, me disant que lui aussi. Et rien ne me semble plus beau que ça. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Pour mériter un si grand bonheur ? J'ai vécu sous l'apparence d'un animal, suis tombé amoureux de mon propriétaire qui m'a tué et maintenant m'aime. Et tandis que je m'enfonce en lui et qu'il me serre contre lui, je me mets à prier que ce n'est pas un simple rêve. Que tout cela n'est pas faut. Et le plaisir me submerge, tandis que je prononce son nom et qu'il prononce le mien. Je m'effondre sur son corps en sueur et il me serre encore plus fort, embrassant mon front moite et passant ses mains dans mon dos. Mes bandages sont un peu défaits, mais Harry s'assure qu'ils ne se défont pas. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par les battements du cœur de mon amant. Les explications attendront demain.

* * *

Quand je me réveille, je suis toujours dans les bras d'Harry. Il me regarde et caresse mes cheveux doucement. Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je suis réveillé, il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse. Quel merveilleux réveil.

« Je t'aime, me dit-il.

- Moi aussi », dis-je.

Et je fus heureux d'entendre ma voix. Harry me sourit et me serre encore contre lui. J'aime sentir l'odeur de sa peau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? demandai-je après quelques minutes de silence tendre. Comment se fait-il que je ne suis pas mort et que j'ai réintégré mon corps ? »

Au mot 'mort', Harry frissonne et resserre ses bras. Mais quand je parle de mon corps, il sourit et se détend.

« McGonagall ne nous a pas tout dit sur les Anémorphus, dit doucement Harry. Elle ne nous a pas dit qu'il y avait un moyen de te faire réintégrer ton corps. Un moyen dangereux, mais un moyen tout de même…

- Ma mort, dis-je, comprenant les raisons pour lesquelles le professeur de métamorphose n'avait rien dit.

- Oui, confirme Harry. Ta mort. Mais McGonagall avait peur que ça ne marche pas et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a rien dit. Quand tu… Quand tu es mort (Harry frissonna encore) tu t'es soudain mis à grandir. Et tout à coup, tu es redevenu normal. J'ai failli devenir fou quand j'ai compris que tu étais enfin toi… Je t'ai serré contre moi et j'ai senti ton cœur battre. Alors, j'ai compris que tu étais vivant et qu'on pouvait te sauver. Je t'ai amené à l'infirmerie et on t'a soigné… Ensuite, tu es resté dans le coma pendant trois jours…

- Trois jours !! m'étonnai-je.

- Oui, dit Harry, s'assombrissant. Tu as failli mourir… »

Je serre à mon tour Harry dans mes bras. Il commence tout doucement à pleurer contre moi.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il, la voix vibrante de ses sanglots. Je ne voulais pas te tuer. Je voulais juste te faire lâcher Baptiste…

- Et moi, je voulais qu'il parte, lui dis-je. Il ne t'aimait pas ! Il voulait juste s'envoyer en l'air ! C'était un pari, Harry. Un pari destiné à te faire souffrir ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça ! Je ne pouvais pas !!! »

Et je sers Harry contre moi avec plus de possessivité que jamais.

« Je ne savais pas, dit Harry. Je pensais que tu étais juste jaloux… De quoi, je ne savais pas… J'imaginais juste que tu ne voulais pas que je sois heureux alors que toi, tu étais condamné à vivre sous cette forme, loin des plaisirs charnels… je n'osai même pas imaginer que tu puisses m'aimer… »

Je souris et caresse ses cheveux. J'embrasse ses paupières et lèche ses larmes. Harry quémande mes lèvres et je les donne, de même que ma langue.

« Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? demande-t-il. Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Je reste silencieux.

« Je suppose que nous allons devoir l'annoncer à nos proches. Sauf si tu désires que ça ne se sache pas… »

Je me crispe, attendant qu'Harry brise mon cœur. Mais il ne fait que m'embrasser le front.

« J'ai failli te perdre une fois, dit-il. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence ! À compter d'aujourd'hui, nous restons ensemble jusqu'à la fin…

- Tu sauras supporter mon sale caractère ? »

Harry rit et m'embrasse encore.

« Oui, me dit-il. Je t'aime depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le croies… »

Ces mots me surprennent. Plus longtemps ?

« Plus longtemps ? je demande.

- Oui, répond Harry. Depuis l'année dernière, je pense. Quand tu as quitté le mauvais camp… »

Mon cœur se serre.

« J'ai été un monstre avec toi, cette année-là, lui dis-je.

- Oui. Mais ça m'était égale. Je t'aimais. Et je t'aime toujours… »

Je souris et l'embrasse encore. S'il a supporté mes remarques cinglantes de cette époque, il saura supporter mes caprices.

« Et si on en vient à se détester ? je lui demande.

- Alors nous aviserons, me répond mon amour. Nous aviserons… »

Je souris et le serre contre moi. C'est à ce moment-là que les paravents s'ouvrent laissant entrer l'infirmière qui se fige en nous voyant tous les deux, nus et ensembles. Elle rougit. De gêne ? Les hurlements de rage me prouvent que non. Je ne saisis pas sa colère. Ses paroles sont incompréhensibles. Mais Harry, lui, comprend et rit comme un fou. Quand enfin, l'infirmière s'en va, il tente de reprendre son sérieux, sans succès.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fis-je.

- Elle est folle de rage !

- Ça, j'avais remarqué, mais pourquoi ? »

Harry rit encore un peu, puis il me regarde d'un air malicieux.

« Elle a peur que je ne t'épuise avec trop d'exercice, si j'ai bien compris, dit-il en souriant.

- Pfffu ! fis-je avec dédain. Il m'en faut plus que ça pour me fatiguer… »

Harry sourit et se penche sur moi d'un air gourmand.

« Ah ? Je peux vérifier ? »

Je souris.

« Quand tu veux… »

Nous nous cachons sous les draps, au cas où Pomfresh reviendrait. Et de nouveau, nous ne faisons plus qu'un.

* * *

Je suis resté à l'infirmerie une semaine. Harry aussi. Il n'était pas malade, mais quand on lui demanda de retourner en cours, il envoya les professeurs et tous les autres se faire foutre et appliqua son propre conseil avec moi. À ma grande joie. Ce fut une semaine merveilleuse. Pomfresh n'osait pas venir trop souvent, de peur de nous trouver dans une situation compromettante. Ce qui arriva bien évidemment et finit de la convaincre de me libérer.

J'investis les quartiers d'Harry. Étant en vacances de Noël, nous passâmes deux semaines seul à seul à nous aimer et à faire mieux connaissance. Je montrais mon caractère de cochon à Harry et il me fit connaître sa patience et son calme étonnant… Ça explosa à un moment une bonne fois, pour ensuite se transformer en une union passionnelle et merveilleuse. Ce soir-là, nous nous sommes tellement épuisés que nous avons dormi toute la journée du lendemain. Les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry ont eu du mal à accepter notre relation, surtout le rouquin. Mais finalement, tout c'est bien passé… Quand à Baptiste, il est toujours à Sainte-Mangouste… Accident d'escalier, selon la rumeur. Bon, je lui ai peut-être fait un croche-pied ou deux, mais ça, ça reste à prouver.

« Draco ? s'exclame mon amour en entrant dans notre chambre. Tu viens ??? Nous allons arriver en retard au mariage d'Hermione et Ron !!! »

Je souris à mon amant, qui sera bientôt mon mari. Cinq ans ont passé depuis ma transformation et nous sommes toujours ensemble. Il y a eu quelques petites disputes, mais rien que nos cœurs n'aient surmonté. Et maintenant, c'est le mariage des deux idiots… Je suis témoin à leur mariage… L'union de deux des mousquetaires…Et si jamais ils ont des gosses ? Quelle horreur ! J'espère juste que je ne serai pas parrain… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ???

FIN 


	3. Pour un Flirt

**------**

**OS2 : Pour un flirt… **

**(ou quand je disjoncte à une heure du matin avec du café…)**

**HP/DM**

La chanson est la propriété de son compositeur/interprète et je n'ai aucun droit sur elle… Si ce n'est celui de l'écouter en boucle quand je veux ! loll !

**------**

_Pour un Flirt, avec toi, _

_Je ferai n'importe quoi, _

_Pour un flirt. Avec toi ! _

_Je serai prêt à tout, _

_Pour un simple rendez-vous, _

_Pour un Flirt… Avec toi !_

'IL A… DISJONCT !!!!!!!!'

Dans les couloirs du château, presque tout les élèves se baladant peu de temps avant le couvre feu regardèrent Draco Malfoy détallé dans les couloirs à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« DÉGAGEZ !!! hurla le Serpentard. MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER !! »

Les élèves se plaquèrent contre le mur en regardant le jeune homme courir comme si sa vie en dépendait vers les cachots. Néanmoins, juste avant d'arriver aux escaliers qui l'y auraient amené, il s'arrêta en un dérapage qui resterait longtemps dans les annales de l'école.

« Putain de merde, non, c'est pas possible, gémit Draco, désespéré. C'est un cauchemar !

- Allons, Draco, ronronna son cauchemar en s'approchant du Serpentard qui se relevait péniblement. Ne sois pas méchant… »

Draco poussa un cri de terreur lorsque, sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves, son cauchemar le plaqua au mur et donna un coup de langue sur son nez.

« Beurk, fit Draco, grimaçant. Mais enfin, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je veux… Pleins de chose, répondit le dénommer Potter en se collant contre Draco. Mais je me contenterai…d'un simple rendez-vous pour commencer…

- Un… un rendez-vous, balbutia Draco. Mais… mais… TU ES DINGUE !!!

- Pas du tout, dit Harry d'une voix sensuelle en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille du blond. Je serais prêt à tout… pour un simple rendez-vous ! »

Draco n'hésita pas et asséna un coup de genou bien placé dans l'entrejambe du Gryffondor qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur tandis qu'il s'écroulait à terre, le visage rouge.

« Rêve, Potter ! », gronda Draco.

Et il s'enfuit en courant, laissant derrière lui un Harry Potter au visage crispé par la douleur.

_Pour un petit tour, un petit jour, _

_Entre tes bras_

_Pour un petit tour, au petit jour, _

_Entre tes draps… _

Draco soupira de joie et de plénitude tandis qu'il s'installait confortablement dans son lit. Il remercia mentalement Merlin de l'avoir aidé à se débarrasser de Potter qui semblait être tombé sur la tête depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort.

'Pourquoi me châsse-t-il comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a soudain envie de… Non, ne pense pas à ça, Draco, ne pense pas à ça…!!'

Réprimant un frisson, Draco se blottit un peu mieux dans son lit aux draps de soie.

'N'empêche, je ne savais pas que Potter était si… mignon… S'il ne me faisait pas du rentre dedans aussi… frappant, je sortirai avec lui. Mais on ne lui a jamais appris la subtilité, à ce gosse…'

Draco grogna encore et se roula en boule. Soudain, un poids se fit sentir et deux bras entourèrent la taille de Draco qui hurla de terreur.

« LUMOS ! »

Et toutes les lampes de la chambre de Draco, baguette comprise, s'allumèrent. D'un bond, Draco bondit de son lit et se retourna. Sa mâchoire faillit percuter le sol tant elle s'ouvrit de surprise. Complètement nu, Harry Potter était couché dans son lit dans une pose sensuelle, sa peau mate et douce réfléchissant la lumière des bougies.

« Qu'est… Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu… Tu… Tu fais l ??? Balbutia Draco.

- Ça ne se voit pas, Amour ? demanda Harry. Je suis venu dormir avec toi… »

'Comment il m'a appel ?', pensa Draco.

« Tu… Tu… tu es venu dormir avec… avec moi ? bafouilla Draco.

- Un problème de langue, Dray chéri ? demanda Harry. Je peux arranger ça… »

Sans laisser le temps à Draco de réagir, Harry se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol, son corps chaud et nu serré contre le sien. Il approcha son visage de celui du Serpentard qui poussa un cri d'horreur et, d'un mouvement brusque, poussa Harry de lui. Il partit en courant et n'osa pas revenir dans sa chambre de toute la nuit, terrorisé.

_Je pourrai tout quitter, _

_Quitte à faire démoder, _

_Pour un Flirt… Avec toi ! _

_Je pourrais me damner, _

_Pour un seul baiser volé, _

_Pour un Flirt…Avec toi !_

Draco marchait prudemment dans les couloirs, serrant précieusement son sac de cours contre lui et regardant à gauche et à droite pour voir si aucun Gryffondor fou dangereux ne surgissait de nul part.

« Hé, Dray ! »

Draco hurla de frayeur et se colla contre le mur, la main serrée contre son cœur tandis qu'il tentait de respirer.

« Bordel, Blaise ! jura Draco. J'ai failli faire une attaque !

- Désolé, vieux ! s'excusa Blaise en pouffant. Mais tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ???

- Non, quoi ? demanda Draco en lissant sa robe.

- Potter a laissé tomber l'équipe de Quidditch !

- QUOUA ???? s'exclama Draco, horrifié.

- Ben ouais, répondit Blaise. Il l'a annoncé ce matin… D'après ce qu'il a dit, il en a marre de toutes ses rivalités entre maisons alors il laisse tomber… McGonagall a failli le tuer, mais Dumbledore a fini par réussir à décrisper ses doigts du cou de Potter après cinq minutes… Il était tout bleu, mais bon… »

Draco hochait paisiblement de la tête quand, surgissant d'une salle de classe, une main le saisit par le col de sa robe et l'attira. La porte claqua et deux lèvres se collèrent contre celle d'un Draco pétrifié. La langue d'Harry alla quémander l'entrée de la bouche du blond qui était encore tellement surpris qu'il ouvrit la bouche. Harry en profita, ses mains se baladant sur le corps du blond et sa langue caressant follement la sienne. Se reprennant, Draco saisit sa baguette magique et la brandit vers Potter. Un jet de lumière rouge en sortit et percuta le jeune Gryffondor qui tomba au sol, stupéfixé. Draco n'attendit pas et prit ses jambes à son cou.

_Pour un petit tour, un petit jour, _

_Entre tes bras_

_Pour un petit tour, au petit jour, _

_Entre tes draps… _

Il l'avait embrass ! Potter l'avait embrass !!! Barricadé dans sa chambre, Draco n'en revenait toujours pas ! Harry Potter, Star internationale et casse-pieds de service l'avait embrass !!!! Comme un DIEU !!!! Draco frémit doucement au souvenir de la langue douce caressant la sienne. Il avait ador ! Il devait l'avoué, il avait tellement aimé que, s'il n'avait pas été horrifié par ce simple fait, il se serait laissé aller, aurait déshabillé Potter, l'aurait couché sur un bureau et…

'NOOOONNNNN !!! Ne pense PAS À ÇA !!!'

Mais la chaleur qu'il ressentit et son sexe en érection lui prouvèrent que c'était peine perdue.

'Ooh, bon sang ! gémit intérieurement Draco. Je suis _Excit_ par Potter !'

Draco serra ses bras contre lui en essayant de se dégoûter mais pas moyen. Il devait l'admettre, Harry Potter était foutrement bien fait de sa personne et… très convainquant quand il le voulait. Se mordant la lèvre, Draco glissa une de ses mains dans son pantalon de pyjama.

'Non, pensa le Serpentard horrifié. Je ne vais pas me masturber en pensant à Potter ! Non… Non… Ooh, si…'

Passant vivement sa main le long de son érection, Draco laissa son imagination vagabonder. Le corps d'Harry, la veille, était drôlement beau. Même avec les quelques cicatrices occasionné par la guerre. Et puis, c'était quelqu'un de bien… Au sens Gryffondorien du terme, bien entendu… Et s'il avait laissé Potter faire la veille ? Ou dans la salle de classe ? Les mouvements de la main de Draco accélérèrent.

« Ooh, Harry, gémit-il. Harry… »

Mais Draco stoppa tout à coup tout mouvement. Derrière la porte, il avait entendu un léger gémissement.

'Non, pensa Draco, horrifié. Il ne peut pas être derrière la porte… et s'il m'a entendu ?? Ooh, Merlin, non…'

Mais l'excitation était là. Si Harry était derrière la porte… et si Harry se caressait en l'entendant gémir son nom... ?

Aussitôt, la main de Draco recommença son va-et-vient et il se mit de nouveau à gémir le nom d'Harry. Derrière la porte, les gémissements se firent de nouveau entendre, excitant les sens du blond. Draco augmenta la cadence tout en prêtant l'oreille. Oui ! C'était bien Harry qui était derrière la porte ! C'était bien Harry qui gémissait… Draco se mordit la lèvre et jouit, criant le nom d'Harry qui prononça le sien, étouffé par le montant de bois.

_Je ferais l'amoureux, _

_Pour te câliner un peu, _

_Pour un Flirt… Avec toi ! _

_Je ferais des folies, _

_Pour arriver dans ton lit, _

_Pour un Flirt… Avec toi ! _

Draco se réveilla le lendemain et fut légèrement surpris de se découvrir collant. Puis, avec une surprise mêlée d'horreur, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. La veille, il s'était masturbé en étant parfaitement conscient que Potter était derrière la porte de sa chambre de préfet. La veille, il avait joui en criant le prénom de Potter et en pensant à lui… Et il avait ador ! Enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller, il remercia Merlin pour le décès de son père et de sa mère que la nouvelle aurait sans doute tué d'un coup !

Péniblement et rouge de honte, Draco alla se laver et s'habiller pour sa journée d'école. Il enleva magiquement tous les meubles qu'il avait empilés devant sa porte et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Il sursauta quand, devant la porte, il découvrit un plateau d'argent avec un bon petit déjeuner, un pichet de jus de citrouille, un verre et un petit vase où était posé un rose rouge.

_Bonne journée à toi, Amour,_

_HP._

Draco déglutit et ramassa le plateau pour ensuite rentrer dans sa chambre. C'était tout de même adorable d'avoir fait ça… Mais c'était justement trop adorable ! D'un coup de baguette, Draco vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de potion dans les aliments et fut surpris de découvrir que non. Il renifla l'assiette et sentit son estomac se tordre de faim à l'odeur alléchée du bacon et des œufs. D'abord doucement puis avec précipitation, Draco avala le tout. Quand il eut fini, il soupira d'aise et but un peu de jus de citrouille. Il grogna quand un peu du liquide coula le long de son menton. Et bien entendu, Harry n'avait pas prévu de serviette ! Il voulut se lever pour aller essuyer le jus de citrouille dans la salle de bain, mais une main le saisit par la nuque et une langue chaude vint lécher le liquide. Draco tressaillit, mais ne repoussa pas Harry.

« J'ai oublié les serviettes, amour, dit Harry. J'espère que tu me pardonneras… »

Draco rougit et hocha la tête. Il avait envie d'Harry, il devait l'admettre. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas se jeter sur lui, comme ça ? Il n'était pas un vulgaire mec qu'on se tapait sur un coup de tête !

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Potter ? demanda hargneusement Draco.

- Pourquoi ? répéta Harry. Tu ne l'as pas encore compris ?

- Non », répondit Draco.

Harry rit doucement et posa le plateau sur le sol avant de monter à califourchon sur les genoux de Draco, celui-ci frissonnant.

« Mais parce que je t'aime, répondit Harry. J'ai perdu presque sept ans de ma vie à croire ou à faire croire que je te haïssais… Mais ça ne peut plus durer ! Voldemort m'a appris qu'il fallait vivre au jour le jour et saisir une occasion quand elle se présentait. Je t'aime et je veux saisir l'occasion d'être aimé par toi... ! »

Draco dévisagea Harry, bouche bée. Le jeune Gryffondor rit et passa sa langue sur les contours de la bouche de Draco.

« Je ferai des folies pour arriver dans ton lit, dit sensuellement Harry en caressant le dos de Draco. Pour un flirt… avec toi… »

Draco grogna et repoussa doucement Harry.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir à ça, dit-il. Je… Je ne peux pas être avec toi juste parce que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Je ne t'aime pas… »

Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent un instant, mais il retrouva vite son sourire.

« Je te ferai changer d'avis ! »

Il embrassa de nouveau Draco, mais cette fois, avec plus de tendresse.

« J'ai… j'ai vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir, dit Draco en poussant encore Harry et en le faisant descendre de ses genoux.

- Bien, dit Harry en lui envoyant un sourire séducteur. Au moins, tu y réfléchis, tu ne me maudis plus ! »

Et d'un pas langoureux et sensuel, il quitta la chambre du Serpentard qui, sur le coup, se traita d'abruti…

_Pour un petit tour, un petit jour, _

_Entre tes bras_

_Pour un petit tour, au petit jour, _

_Entre tes draps… _

Il y avait pensé toute la journée et toute la journée, il s'était traité de con. Il était un con d'avoir repoussé Potter ! Il était un Con d'avoir perdu l'occasion de l'avoir à lui, uniquement à lui ! Il n'aimait pas Potter, il l'adorait et il le savait ! Il avait cruellement menti en disant le contraire à Harry, mais il n'allait pas lui dire : 'Vas-y, prends-moi, je t'aime' !! Pas alors qu'il avait une réputation à tenir ! Mais il emmerdait sa réputation, en fait ! Il voulait juste Harry ! Il en avait rêver, bien longtemps auparavant, mais avant fini par se résigner face à la haine qu'Harry manifestait à son égard. Mais si cette haine n'était qu'un faux semblant… Et si Harry l'aimait… Alors baste sa réputation, il attraperait Potter et le ferait sien pour l'éternité.

'Tu penses comme une bon dieu de collégienne !', grogna mentalement Draco.

Mais il s'en fichait ! Il voulait juste Harry. Et il savait que le Gryffondor se glisserait dans sa chambre le soir même ! Alors il n'hésiterait pas ! Il lui sauterait dessus, le collerait sur son lit et l

Un bruit interrompit les pensées lubriques de Draco. La porte de sa chambre privée s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer Harry qui ne le vit pas, cacher derrière la porte. Quand Harry fut assez avancé et qu'il soupira de déception en découvrant la chambre vide, Draco n'hésita pas. Il fit claquer la porte qu'il ferma à clé, lançant un sortilège de silence sur la pièce. Pivotant sur lui-même, Harry déglutit en voyant Draco, complètement nu, le fixer comme un animal affamé.

« Je te préviens, Potter… Je n'ai pas l'intention de me contenter d'un simple flirt. »

Harry déglutit de nouveau.

« Moi non plus, dit-il, tremblant de désir.

- Bien », fit Draco.

Et sans hésiter, il poussa voracement Harry sur son lit tout en l'embrassant et en lui arrachant ses vêtements. Harry glapit et regarda Draco avec les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Surpris, Potter ? demanda Draco. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Les Serpentard sont plus mauvais que les Gryffondor, il paraît… »

Le sourire d'Harry montra clairement à Draco qu'il en était ravi. Draco sourit et embrassa Harry, le faisant gémir sous sa bouche. Il finit par quitter laisser les lèvres et la langue d'Harry pour lui enlever 'ce foutu pantalon' et eut un sourire de joie en découvrant que son Gryffondor ne portait rien en dessous. Sans aucune délicatesse, Draco se recoucha sur Harry et entreprit de lui dévorer le cou. Harry poussa un cri de surprise mêlé de plaisir et se frotta désespérément contre Draco.

« Patience, Potter, ricana Draco. Nous avons toute la nuit…

- Appelle-moi Harry, supplia le dénommé. Je t'en prie. »

Draco sourit et se pencha.

« Je vais t'appeler Harry, promit-il, soufflant dans l'oreille du brun. Je vais gémir ton prénom et le crier… Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu auras l'occasion de l'entendre... À chaque fois… »

Souriant d'un air pervers, Draco entreprit de tenir sa promesse.

* * *

« Tu crois que ça a march ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, j'entends rien…, répondit Ron.

- C'est plutôt bon signe, non ? demanda la brune. Ça veut dire qu'il ne l'a pas rejeté encore une fois…

- Je l'espère, répondit Ron. S'il doit encore être rejeté, le cœur d'Harry n'y survivra pas.

- À qui la faute ? le gronda Hermione. Qui lui a dit de faire comme dans la chanson ? Et d'ailleurs depuis quand tu écoute des chansons moldues et française ??? »

Ron rougit.

« C'est Fleur qui me les a traduites… et c'est elle qui m'a dit de faire ça pour toi ! Et ça a très bien march !

- Tu as suivi la chanson 'Pour un flirt' pour me séduire ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Non, répondit Ron. Moi, c'était 'Cœur de Loup'… Mais ça a marché, alors… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ron Weasley, tu es désespérant ! Je vais t'en montrer, moi, des cœurs de Loup ! »

Et sans ménagement, la préfète des Gryffondor saisit le préfet par la cravate et s'éloigna à grande enjambée de la chambre de Draco Malfoy.

FIN


	4. Petits Verres entre amis

**------**

**OS3 : Petits verres entre ami. **

**HP/DM**

**------**

« À Ron et Hermione !, s'exclama Harry, levant son verre. Qu'ils… Qu'ils vivent heu... Heureux pour… Pour toujouuurs !

- Ouais !!! Fit Draco, levant aussi son verre. À Ron et Hermione ! »

En même temps, ils trinquèrent et portèrent leur verre à leur bouche pour ensuite l'avaler cul sec ! Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire et se servirent – péniblement – un autre verre.

« Ai toujours dit que… que tu étais quelqu'un de… de bien, Draaaco…, dit difficilement Harry qui se demandait vaguement s'il était normal que les meubles du salon dansent le tango.

- Moi aussi, je t'ai toujours trouvé… bien ! »

Ils rirent et burent encore.

« Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi qu'on est toujours célibataire ? dit Harry d'un air triste.

- Beeeennnn, fit Draco. Moi, c'est parce que… parce que les filles, elles… Elles sont avec moi que… que pour mon argent… et parce que…. Y'en a pas une qui… y'en a pas une qui sait… enfin, pas une qui me plait vraiment !

- Ouais ! fit Harry, jetant son verre à terre pour finir par prendre une bouteille qu'il ouvrit et entreprit de vider. Je crois qu'on est bourrés…

- Moi aussi », avoua Draco.

Ils recommencèrent à rire comme des idiots.

« On a le droit, dit soudain Draco. On fête le mariage de Ron et Hermione !

- Ouais !!! cria Harry. À Ron et Hermione ! »

Il leva sa bouteille et but goulûment. Draco la lui arracha des mains et se mit à boire aussi. Quand elle fut vide, il en prit une autre et la serra contre lui avant de se lever et de tituber jusqu'au divan.

« Et t...t….toi ? Pourquoi tu... tu… tu es… pas… pas encore mari ?

- Parce que… parce que… Les homosexuels… peuvent pas se marier ! »

Draco éclata de rire.

« À voui, c'est vrai… tu préfère les hommes… Pourquoi ??

- Je sais po… Parce qu'ils sont… comme moi… Pis qu'ils sont… plus proches… je sais pas… »

Harry prit à son tour une bouteille et alla se laisser tomber contre Draco dans le divan.

« Mhmm, fit doucement Harry. Tu es... tu es tout chaud ! »

Draco passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, laissant tomber par terre sa bouteille.

« Toi aussi », dit-il, la voix rauque.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Harry buvant doucement au goulot de sa bouteille et Draco cherchant après la sienne.

« J'aurai dû… J'aurai dû… prendre une… une cava... vva… caval…

- Cavalière ! dit Harry.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Vatalière ! Je suis… je suis tout seul… depuis longtemps…

- Moi aussi !

- Tu voulais une vatalière ?

- Naaaannn… Un CaValier !

- H ! T'es pas si bourré que ça… »

Ils se remirent à rire et Harry se coucha un peu mieux sur Draco. Approchant son visage du blond, il déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres imbibées d'alcool de son ami.

« N'ai plus embrassé personne depuis longtemps, se justifia Harry.

- Moi… Moi non plus », dit Draco.

Il attira Harry à lui et l'embrassa avec possessivité. Harry gémit doucement et se dégagea péniblement.

« Faut pas... faut pas faire ça ! dit Harry. Demain... Demain, on le… on le regrettera… »

Mais ses lèvres étaient de nouveau sur celles de Draco et sa langue caressait celle du blond avec passion.

« Demain… demain, c'est demain, dit Draco. Pis on a le droit !

- Ouais ! dit Harry. Pis on a une excuse ! On est bourrés !

- Et en manque ! » dit Draco.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et les mains de Draco commencèrent à déshabiller Harry.

« Trop étroit, ce canapé, dit Harry en s'arrachant au bras de Draco. Viens ! »

Péniblement, Harry tira Draco jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, sa robe à moitié enlevée et son pantalon légèrement ouvert.

« On est bien d'accord, fit Draco en rampant sur le corps excité d'Harry. On ne fait ça… que… Que pour s'… s'aider !

- Ouais, fit Harry en arrachant la robe de Draco. Que pour s'aider ! »

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête si énorme qu'il mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'il était dans son lit et non pendu par les pieds à un monte-charge qui lui fracassait le cerveau sur le sol toute les dix secondes. Gémissant de douleur, il enfouit sa tête dans son coussin et essaya de se rendormir. Mais son coussin se mit à bouger, à son grand agacement.

« Mais arrête de gigoter, grogna Harry en frappant son coussin.

- Outch », fit l'oreiller, paralysant Harry par la même occasion.

Depuis quand un oreiller avait mal ? Déglutissant, Harry fit le suprême effort de se redresser et de regarder contre quoi il dormait…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH !!!!!, s'exclama-t-il, tombant d'un coup de son lit.

- De quoi ? fit Draco, se relevant péniblement. Qu'est-ce qui se… ??? »

Draco stoppa et fixa Harry qui était étalé au sol, complètement nu. Il baissa la tête et regarda son corps nu également avant de fermer les yeux d'effroi.

« Ooh, merde », marmonna-t-il.

Harry rampa jusqu'à sa commode et s'empressa de mettre une robe de chambre avant de se tourner vers Draco, le visage pâle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? s'exclama Harry, véritablement horrifié.

- Je crois que c'est assez clair, fit Draco, enroulant son corps dans la couverture. Nous avons… Nous avons couché ensemble ! »

Harry déglutit encore une fois et ferma les yeux. Des images fugaces traversèrent son esprit… Lui en train d'arracher les vêtements de Draco… Draco en train de lécher son corps…. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on se souvienne des évènements les plus humiliants ? marmonna Harry.

- Pour en tirer une leçon ? proposa Draco en se levant pour aller récupérer ses vêtements en piètre état.

- Je ne boirai plus jamais avec toi ! se promit Harry en se laissant tomber dans son lit. Par Merlin, on a…

- Ne le redis pas ! s'exclama Draco. C'est assez pénible comme ça… »

Harry se contenta d'un léger gémissement qui fit frémir Draco. Il avait gémit comme ça quand il avait pris son sexe dans sa bouche. Draco sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et s'appuya contre le mur.

« On va se mettre d'accord, Harry, haleta Draco. Quoi qu'il arrive… Quel que soit la torture subie... ou la personne qui demande…. On ne parlera de ça à personne ! Personne, d'accord ??

- D'accord, dit Harry d'une voix blanche. D'accord… »

* * *

Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau dans un 'bong' qui résumait assez bien son état. Il se sentait lamentable et son mal de crâne semblait accroître depuis le savon que son patron lui avait passé pour son retard. Était-ce sa faute s'il avait un mariage la veille ?? Il est vrai que s'il n'avait pas bu, il se serait réveillé plus tôt…

'Et tu n'aurais pas couché avec Draco…'

Harry se retapa la tête sur son bureau. Pourquoi diable avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il bu et pourquoi avait-il sauté sur Draco ??? Bon, d'accord, ils étaient tout les deux fautifs, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se donner l'entière responsabilité de son acte. Il s'était couché sur Draco, Il l'avait embrassé et Il l'avait emmené dans sa chambre ! Et Il lui avait arraché ses vêtements, Il l'avait supplié de le prendre pendant que Draco…

Le visage d'Harry s'empourpra. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?? Avec Draco !!! C'était un des rares amis auquel il tenait le plus et il venait probablement de tuer leur amitié à cause de quatre ou cinq – ou plutôt dix – bouteilles d'alcool ! Harry se tapa pour la troisième fois la tête sur son bureau. Il avait vaincu Voldemort… et couché avec Draco Malfoy !

BONG !

« Crétin ! Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? »

BONG !

« Je ne suis vraiment qu'un con ! »

BONG

« Un con ! Harry Potter est un Con ! »

BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG ! BONG !

« POTTER! rugit Maugrey, passant rapidement la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. ARRÊTEZ-MOI CE BORDEL!! »

Harry s'exécuta et lança un regard désolé à son patron.

« Désolé, M'sieur, dit Harry en se massant le crâne.

- Pas autant que les habitants du village qui a été attaqué par une bande de vampires affamés, grogna Maugrey. Levez-vous et allez aider vos camarades sur le champ de bataille ! »

Harry gémit et se retapa la tête au bureau.

« Et que ça saute, Potter ! »

* * *

Il était hétéro ! Hé-té-ro ! Il n'aimait pas les hommes ! Il détestait les hommes… Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il couché avec Harry Potter… ??? Avalant sa troisième aspirine, Draco se massa les tempes en essayant d'ignorer les images de sa nuit avec Harry… Bon sang ! Il avait couch avec Harry… Il avait déshabillé Harry et l'avait même suc ! Pire, il l'avait….

Draco trembla et rouvrit les yeux. Il ne voulait pas revoir ça ! Non, surtout pas ! Il se dégoûtait ! C'était son ami ! Et il n'aimait pas les hommes !!!

'Alors pourquoi as-tu autant appréci ???'

Un autre frisson parcourut le corps de Draco. Il était complètement saoul, il ne voyait pas d'autre raison au plaisir incommensurable qu'il avait ressentit à sentir Harry contre lui… Harry frémissant… Harry gémissant… Harry le suppliant d'aller plus vite…

Draco se leva de son bureau et jeta un regard aux fausses fenêtres du ministère. Harry qui était dans le même bâtiment que lui au moment même et devait sans doute ressentir le même sentiment que lui : la honte ! Il avait terriblement honte ! Honte d'avoir profiter de l'état de Harry, honte d'avoir bu, honte de tout !

Depuis quand était-il ami avec Harry ? Trois ans ? Quatre ans ? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas ! Tout avait commencé par la demande de son père de l'aider à capturer Harry… Draco avait accepté, mais s'était vite aperçu qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Harry était aussi insaisissable qu'un morceau de savon et il avait fini par donner rendez-vous à son père à la lisière de la forêt. Il avait tenté d'expliquer ses échecs, mais son père avait refusé d'écouter et l'avait puni. Jamais jusque là, Lucius n'avait porter la main sur lui. Mais Voldemort le rendait fou et il n'avait que très peu hésité avant de le frapper. Ça avait bouleversé Draco. Que genre de père frappait son fils ? Après sa déculotté, il avait réfléchi, observé, analysé… et en était venu au premières conclusions : plutôt crev que d'être comme son père ! Et cette révélation l'avait changé. Il était toujours sarcastique, mais indubitablement moins sombre. Il s'était joint à Dumbledore et avait alors commencé à fréquenter Harry et sa bande. Il lui avait fallu trois mois pour les intégrer et quand la fin de la guerre arriva, il fut définitivement libre. Et il avait des amis ! Des vrais ! Des amis qui l'invitaient à leur mariage… et avec lesquels il couchait…

Draco jura et attrapa sa veste. Il ne servait à rien qu'il reste là. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune affaire à plaider au ministère et il n'avait pas envie de se casser la tête sur le dossier de ses clients. Mieux valait qu'il rentre chez lui et qu'il essaye de se reposer. Ça irait mieux le lendemain !

* * *

Harry rentra de sa mission, les vêtements couverts de sang, les mains égratignées et une légère morsure sur le cou. Les vampires s'étaient défendus comme de vraies teignes et le jeune homme avait eu un mal de chien à les battre. Le point positif, dans tout ça, c'était que Maugrey lui avait donné l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer. Arrivé dans sa maison, il fut reconnaissant aux elfes de la demeure d'avoir nettoyer les restes de sa nuit de folie avec Draco. Bouteilles et verres cassés avaient été jetés et les taches d'alcool nettoyées. Quand à sa chambre, elle ne portait aucune trace de l'acte horrible qu'ils avaient commis ensembles.

Soupirant, le jeune homme rentra dans sa salle de bain et alla rapidement se laver. Il ne devait pas y penser ! C'était le mieux ! Il ne devait surtout pas penser qu'il avait adoré ça, qu'il aurait aimé recommencer si Draco avait été gay et qu'il aurait probablement du mal à oublier quelqu'un d'aussi doué que Draco.

Fermant les yeux et s'appuyant contre le mur de sa douche, Harry déglutit. Il avait adoré, il devait l'avouer. Et il devait avouer que jamais, jamais de toute sa petite vie, jamais il n'avait eu un partenaire aussi…chevronné que Draco. Mais il n'y avait pas que sa performance. Il y avait Draco en lui-même. Draco et son cynisme, Draco et son amitié, Draco et son humour, Draco et sa gentillesse, sa douceur… Depuis longtemps, Harry nourrissait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour le blond mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à nommer ces sentiments. Il ne pouvait ou ne le voulait pas. Perdre l'amitié de Draco était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait… Alors lui dire qu'il avait des sentiments autres que de l'amitié pour lui ? Jamais ! Il ne pouvait pas ! C'était impensable ! Et puis de toute façon, c'était juste une très forte amiti ! Oui, une très, très forte amiti

* * *

Il l'avait appelé Harry ! Il l'avait appelé Harry !!! Au moment où il atteignait la jouissance, il avait gémit 'Harry' ! HARRY !! Et bien entendu, pas possible de faire passer ça pour un gémissement proche de 'Jessica'… Car même si Jessy rimait avec Harry, le A du prénom masculin était bien trop facile à entendre que pour passer pour un E ! Et le y ne se prononçait pas de la même manière !

Draco frappa contre la porte de son placard. Et bien entendue, dés qu'elle avait entendu ce gémissement, Jessica était partie… Outrée, choquée, elle s'était rhabillée et lui avait ordonné de ne plus jamais l'approcher ! Il ne comptait pas le faire, de toute façon… Elle n'était pas belle. Elle avait les cheveux trop blonds… Pas assez noir s! Et ses yeux n'étaient pas verts… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il s'en foutait qu'elle n'ait pas les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts !!

Encore plus rageur, Draco quitta sa chambre et alla s'effondrer dans le canapé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas oublier ça ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à arrêter de penser à Harry ??? Harry était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et Draco devait admettre qu'il l'adorait ! C'était un ami merveilleux, avec un sens de l'humour tordant et une gentillesse incommensurable mais ce n'était Que son ami ! Et il était Hétéro !!

* * *

Harry laissa tombé sa bouteille de whisky sur le sol. Ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée de boire pour oublier ! Pas bonne du tout ! Depuis qu'il avait bu sa deuxième bouteille, les souvenirs semblaient bien décidés à le hanter avec plus d'ardeur encore. Il se revoyait sans cesse en train de caresser Draco, de l'embrasser… C'était devenu une torture absolument insoutenable ! Plus rien n'avait de sens. Il ne savait plus quels étaient ses sentiments et encore moins ce qu'il devait faire…

De nouveau complètement saoul, Harry se leva en titubant de son divan et marcha difficilement dans son salon. La veille, il était avec Draco. La veille, il embrassait Draco… La veille, sa vie était un temps soit peu normal… La vie normale d'Harry Potter…

'Mouais… Pas si normale que ça, pensa Harry. Mais toujours plus qu'aujourd'hui'.

Trébuchant un peu partout, Harry alla se laisser tomber mollement dans son lit. Son lit… Là où tout s'était passé… Était-ce lui ou les draps sentaient-ils encore comme Draco ? Comme Draco et lui… Fermant les yeux, il se remémora volontairement chaque caresse et chaque baiser, frissonnant sous le souvenir encore vivace. Quand il sentit qu'il n'en pouvait plus, Harry détacha rapidement son pantalon et commença lentement à se caresser. Se caresser en pensant à Draco. Il aurait dû en être horrifié. Mais quand il atteignit la jouissance, rien ne lui sembla plus merveilleux.

« Putain, gémit Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller. J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

* * *

« Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy…

- Bonjour…

- Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy !

- Bonjour…

- Hé, salut Malfoy !!

- On se connaît ?? »

Draco traversait la vie comme un zombi. Ou plutôt, il était totalement étanche à toute manifestation amicale autour de lui. Des gens le croisaient dans les couloirs du ministère et lui disaient bonjour, mais il n'arrivait pas à réellement faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne voyait et ne pensait qu'à une seule personne : Harry Potter. Il l'aurait bien maudit pour prendre ainsi son attention, mais la seule idée de maudire Harry le faisait rire. D'abord, l'ancien Gryffondor était trop fort pour lui. Ensuite, il ne voulait pas le maudire. Il voulait le serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, le jeter dans son lit et lui montrer combien il avait apprécié leur première et dernière nuit !

'J'ai disjoncté, pensa Draco en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Ça ne peut être que ça… J'ai pété ma baguette… J'ai le chapeau troué… Un scroutt au plafond…!!'

Serrant les dents, Draco tourna la tête au moment où il allait entrer dans l'ascenseur pour jeter un coup d'œil à la salle de l'atrium… Et il resta figé sur place. Près du bassin, regardant les deux statues d'un air désespéré, Harry lui sembla plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il affichait une moue angoissée qui lui donnait l'air vulnérable et terriblement sensuel. Draco sentit tout son sang bouillir d'un coup. Harry était habillé de son habituel robe d'Auror, robe qui était légèrement entrouverte pour laisse voir le début d'un torse que Draco savait parfait. Le blond déglutit… Le pantalon moulait mieux les jambes et les fesses d'Harry que ne l'aurait fait tout autre vêtement. Tout le sang du jeune avocat sembla déserter son corps pour se diriger vers un seul endroit… Crispé, il se jeta littéralement dans l'ascenseur, bénissant Merlin qu'il n'y ait personne à l'intérieur.

* * *

Après avoir vomi pratiquement tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac et, selon lui, son estomac en personne, Harry rampa lamentablement jusqu'au meuble où il rangeait ses potions pour ingurgiter la mixture grise malodorante qui guérissait la gueule de bois. Il faillit vomir de nouveau, mais se força à avaler la potion, non sans grimacer. Quand ce fut chose faite, il se releva, un peu pâlot et un peu faible, mais en bien meilleure forme. Il attrapa ses vêtements, les enfila et décida de ne pas déjeuner… pas avant qu'il n'ait bien récupéré en tout cas.

Quand il arriva au ministère, non sans s'être pris les pieds dans le tapis par distraction – et avoir fini la tête dans la cheminée heureusement éteinte – Harry soupira avec aisance. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait décidé la veille (et de ce qu'il avait fait la veille….) et était bien décidé à appliquer sa déclaration. Il avait besoin d'aide, il irait en chercher ! Et il savait exactement qui aller trouver. Cependant, par un hasard absolument horrible, deux problèmes se posaient à lui. En premier, il devait aller travailler. En second, l'aide dont il avait besoin était en Lune de Miel et ne rentrerait pas avant une semaine et quatre jours. Désespéré, Harry leva la tête vers les statues de l'atrium, priant Merlin de tout son cœur pour que Maugrey soit tout particulièrement sympathique et généreux. Soupirant, Harry pivota sur lui-même et se dirigea lentement vers les ascenseurs. Étrangement, le premier semblait bloqué, aussi, tous les sorciers se précipitaient vers le second. Haussant les épaules, Harry décida d'aller prendre les escaliers. Être serré comme une sardine dans sa boîte d'huile ne l'enchantait pas vraiment !

Il parcourut rapidement les escaliers, arrivant comme une flèche dans le département des Aurors.

« Potter !!! appela Maugrey en le voyant passer. Vous voilà enfin !

- Désolé, répondit Harry. J'ai eu du mal à me lever…

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, marmonna Maugrey. Vous avez votre rapport ?

- Mon rapport ?

- Votre rapport, Potter ! Sur l'attaque des vampires !

- Oups… »

* * *

Une journée merdique au ministère… à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas difficile de passer une journée merdique au ministère. Il suffisait d'y être avocat et d'écouter deux personnes s'insulter comme des malades dans son bureau. À côté de lui, la jeune femme servant d'avocate à la partie adverse semblait tout autant ennuyée. Quand les deux époux en vinrent à la magie, Draco finit par décider de s'interposer et se leva d'un mouvement brusque, faisant taire les deux 'combattants'.

« Avez-vous fini de vous crêper le chignon ? demanda le blond, agacé. Bon… maintenant, asseyez-vous ! »

Avec des regards haineux pour leur conjoint, ils s'assirent, à bonne distance l'un de l'autre.

« Bien, fit Draco. Monsieur Pischait… Voulez-vous bien signer ce papier de divorce…?

- Mais je ne suis pas d'ac…

- J'AI DIT !!! Monsieur Pischait, voulez-vous bien signer ce papier ?? »

Terrorisé, Monsieur Pischait signa rapidement.

« À votre tour, Madame…

- Mais je…

- À VOTRE TOUR !!!! »

Tremblante, Madame Pischait signa à son tour.

« Bien, fit Draco. Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous ! Vous êtes à présent divorcés, Monsieur Pischait, vous hérité de la voiture, Mme Pischait, de la maison. Bonne journée ! »

Décontenancés, les deux anciens époux sortirent, trop sonnés pour parler ou pour se plaindre. La jeune avocate se tourna vers Draco et lui sourit.

« Et bien, dit-elle. Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante, Monsieur. Sans vous, j'y serai encore ! »

Draco eut un rictus et se leva, rangeant le contrat de divorce dans une farde qu'il rétrécit et mit dans sa poche.

« Un plaisir, dit froidement Draco.

- Accepteriez-vous de prendre un café avec moi ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Non, merci », répondit Draco.

Il sortit de la pièce et se figea aussitôt. Venait-il vraiment de repousser une séduisante avocate ???

* * *

« Rapport terminé, M'sieur ! fit gaiement Harry. Puis-je y aller, à présent ?

- Mpfff, fit Magrey d'un air ennuyé. Oui, allez-y, Potter !… Oh, attendez ! »

Harry figea sur le pas de la porte et se tourna vers son patron.

« Vous êtes au courant du poste libre en Afrique ?

- En Afrique ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Maugrey. Je sais que vous avez toujours rêvé d'y aller et une place vient de se libérer. Ça vous tente toujours ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant.

« Je ne peux pas vous répondre maintenant, dit Harry. J'ai jusque quand ?

- Après-demain !

- D'accord, dit Harry. Vous saurez pour ce jour-l ! Au revoir, M'sieur !

- Au revoir, Potter… »

Harry partit en courant, rentrant brusquement dans l'ascenseur qu'il martela de son poing. Rapidement, les portes se refermèrent et Harry tapa nerveusement du pied tandis qu'il montait. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et Harry jura. Mais ses paroles se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand il vit qui allait rentrer.

« Sa… salut, balbutia Harry en regardant le plafond.

- Salut, répondit Draco en entrant, regardant le sol.

- Ça va ? demanda le brun pour combler le silence.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Oui oui, très bien », répondit Harry.

Il y eut de nouveau le silence, aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'osant se regarder. Harry fixait les étages, suppliant l'ascenseur d'aller plus vite et espérant qu'il serait rapidement à l'atrium. Son cœur battait la chamade et il essayait de se convaincre de ne pas regarder vers Draco dont il sentait les nombreux coups d'œils. L'ascenseur s'arrêta de nouveau et Harry retint un 'Oh non' quant il vit un de ses ex entrer.

« Oh, tient ! Salut Harry, dit le jeune homme en entrant. Ça va ?

- B'jour Tomas… Oui, ça va et toi ?

- Très bien ! Je suis content de te voir ! »

Tomas passa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry qui se défit nerveusement de l'étreinte.

« Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

- Et bien, on s'est plutôt mal quittés, la dernière fois, dit Tomas en souriant. Et j'avoue que je me demandais ce que tu devenais…

- Oh, je deviens rien de particulier, dit Harry en suppliant encore l'ascenseur d'aller plus vite.

- Tu es avec quelqu'un, dernièrement ? demanda franchement Tomas.

- Et bien… heu… non, pas pour l'instant…

- Super ! s'exclama Tomas en s'approchant un peu plus d'Harry qui ne put bouger de crainte de se plaquer contre Draco. Tu voudrais prendre un verre avec moi ?

- Heu... je… j'en serais ravi, Tomas, mais… j'ai à faire, après…

- Ah ? demanda Tomas.

- Oui… Je dois apporter…un sèche-cheveux à Hermione !

- Elle n'est pas en Lune de Miel ?

- Si, mais elle a vraiment besoin de son sèche-cheveux… Et je lui ai promis de venir après le travail.

- Oh, fit Tomas d'un air déçu. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois, alors…

- Oui, dit Harry, tendu. Une prochaine fois… »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et Harry partit pratiquement en courant. Dès qu'il fut arrivé dans la zone de transplanage, il disparut dans un pop, conscient du regard de Draco encore posé sur lui. Il apparut aussitôt dans une chambre ombragée et élégante, juste devant un lit où ses deux meilleurs amis étaient visiblement fort occupés.

« Oups, dit-il d'un air innocent.

- Harry, bordel ! jura Ron avec colère en rabattant les couvertures sur lui et Hermione.

- Désolé, fit Harry en fermant les yeux. Je suis désol

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire l ? demanda Hermione, énervée.

- Et bien... C'est une assez longue histoire, dit Harry. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide.

- Et ça ne peut pas attendre ? demanda Ron, énervé également.

- Non… Pas vraiment, non…C'est assez grave… »

Ron et Hermione soupirèrent.

« Bien, dit Hermione. Laisse-nous le temps d'enfiler une robe de chambre et nous t'écouterons. »

Harry sourit, gardant toujours les yeux fermés.

« Merci, dit-il, conscient des mouvements de ses amis pour trouver des vêtements.

- Tu diras merci si on te laisse sortir vivant, grogna Ron. T'as intérêt à ce que ce soit une bonne raison, sinon, je te tue ! »

Harry se contenta de sourire.

* * *

Draco regarda Harry sortir de l'ascenseur en courant avec perplexité. Son ami avait été si distant pendant le bref moment où ils s'étaient vu qu'il en eut presque mal. Est-ce qu'Harry lui en voulait pour ce qu'il s'était pass ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait perdu ?? À côté de lui, Tomas fixait également Harry avec appétit.

« Il a vraiment un beau cul », commenta Tomas.

Draco figea et tourna lentement la tête vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci sursauta et frissonna en découvrant le regard haineux posé sur lui.

« Heu… fit Tomas. Il y a un problème ? »

Draco ne répondit pas et saisit Tomas pour le plaquer au mur.

« Tu touches, je te cogne ! C'est clair ? gronda Draco.

- Très clair, couina Tomas, terrifié. J'y toucherai pas, je le jure ! »

Draco lui lança un regard méprisant et le laissa tomber au sol.

« Pathétique », dit-il avec dégoût.

Et tourna le dos au jeune homme, disparaissant dans un pop lorsqu'il fut dans la zone de transplanage.

* * *

Un lourd silence accueillit la déclaration d'Harry, Ron et Hermione le fixant avec incrédulité.

« Tu as couché avec Malfoy ? dit Ron d'une voix couinante.

- Oui, répondit calmement Harry.

- Avec MALFOY ??? demanda de nouveau Ron.

- Oui, » répondit Harry, toujours sereinement.

Ron fit semblant de s'évanouir.

« Quelle horreur !!! s'écria-t-il.

- Ron, calme-toi ! » ordonna Hermione.

Le rouquin se tût immédiatement.

« Bon…, dit doucement Hermione. Récapitulons tout ça… Il y a de cela des années que tu es habité de sentiments tendres pour Draco. Dernièrement, vous étiez bourrés et vous avez couché ensembles… Et depuis, tu es désespérément hanté par Draco… Et tu nous déranges pour ça ???

- Et bien… oui, avoua Harry, tout penaud.

- Harry ! Même le pire des idiots aurait compris ce qui t'arrive ! Comment est-ce possible d'être aussi bête ?? »

Le brun afficha un air perplexe et étonné.

« Comment cela ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme tu es trop bête que pour le comprendre toi-même, laisse-moi te le dire tout net ! Harry… Tu es amoureux de Draco ! »

Dans un 'boum' sonore, Harry s'effondra, inconscient.

* * *

Quand il fut rentré chez lui, Draco s'effondra dans son sofa. Pourquoi diable avait-il menacé ce type ??? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui faire qu'il drague Harry ??? Rien du tout ! Ce n'était pas comme si Harry était sa propriét ! Ou comme si Harry lui devait quelque chose ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait son mot à dire sur la vie d'Harry… Ou comme s'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui… Autre que de l'amitié, en tout cas. Non, il n'avait aucun sentiment identique à de l'amour pour Harry… Et pourquoi pensait-il ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de plus à Harry ?!?

Furibond, Draco se leva et quitta la pièce, bien décidé à aller se distraire.

* * *

Harry revint à lui lorsqu'une bassine d'eau lui fut renversée sur la tête, lui arrachant un cri d'effroi qui résonna dans toute la chambre.

« Tu t'évanouis si tu veux, mais pas ici, grogna Ron, un sceau à la main. C'est ma Lune de Miel, j'aimerai la passer sans toi couché sur le sol ! »

Harry, haletant, regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu.

« Heu…oui…je…Désolé. »

D'un bond, le jeun homme se releva et s'épongea le front avec inquiétude.

« Oh, Merlin, gémit-il. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Ça ne peut pas être ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'en ai bien peur, dit Hermione en le regardant d'un air triste. Tu es amoureux du seul homme qui ne t'aimera probablement jamais… Pas plus qu'un ami, en tout cas… »

Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains, son corps tremblant de peine. Il était amoureux ! Il ne pouvait plus le nier, à présent. C'était visible, presque palpable… Il était amoureux et celui qu'il aimait était désespérément hétéro ! Il était maudit ! Ou tout simplement condamné à souffrir pour l'éternit ! Il ne savait pas vraiment… Et en fait, il ne voulait même pas le savoir. Douloureusement, Harry se releva et essuya encore une fois son visage trempé.

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, dit-il d'un ton chagriné. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Et sans s'inquiéter des appels désespérés de ses amis, Harry rentra chez lui.

* * *

Draco s'effondra de nouveau dans son sofa, à peine deux heures plus tard. Il en avait été incapable ! Incapable de ne pas penser à Harry ! Quelle que soit la femme qu'il regardait ou draguait, seul le visage d'Harry revenait sans arrêt, le hantant sans répit. Le visage enfoui dans son fauteuil, le blond émit un gémissement désespéré en frappant dans son oreiller et fit venir à lui une bouteille d'alcool quelconque. De toute façon, il était déjà bien entamé, alors…

* * *

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Harry ressentait un étrange sentiment de quiétude mêlé à un profond désespoir. Sa paix venait de la décision qu'il avait gravement prise la veille en rentrant de chez Ron et Hermione, son désespoir de son cœur en miettes. Son idée était qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là à regarder celui qu'il aimait en cachette. Son idée était qu'il devait l'oublier et vite ! Hors, ce n'était pas en restant là qu'il y arriverait ! Ainsi, le même matin, Harry emballa ses affaires, la mine défaite et chagrinée. Il fit voler ses vêtements les plus légers et convenables dans une malle et la rétrécit pour la mettre dans sa poche. Enfin, il laissa une note d'instruction pour les elfes de maison et transplana au ministère.

À peine arrivé à son bureau qu'Harry demanda une entrevue avec Maugrey. Bien qu'un peu surpris, l'homme accepta de le recevoir tout de suite et écouta Harry lui expliquer la raison de sa venue.

« Ainsi, vous avez décidé de partir en Afrique, dit Maugrey.

- Oui, dit Harry d'une voix calme et résolue. Ça a toujours été mon rêve, comme vous le savez. Il serait idiot que je loupe cette occasion.

- En effet, oui, fit pensivement Maugrey.

- Je pars tout de suite, Monsieur, dit Harry. Cependant, je n'en ai pas informé mes proches, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Vous verrez Ron à son retour… Pourriez-vous l'informer ?

- Bien entendu, dit Maugrey.

- Et si jamais… Enfin, si jamais on vient me demander… Vous n'avez qu'à dire la vérit

- Vous me prenez pour un messager ? » grogna Maugrey.

Harry afficha un sourire amusé, sachant pertinemment que Maugrey ferait la commission.

« Au revoir, Monsieur, dit respectueusement Harry.

- Au revoir, Potter. Revenez quand vous voulez. »

Sans répondre, mais en souriant bravement, Harry transplana.

* * *

Une semaine avait passé. Une semaine qu'il subissait l'enfer, revoyant par de délicieux mais tortionnaires flashs sa nuit avec Harry. Le corps d'Harry. Le visage d'Harry. Les yeux d'Harry… Ses cheveux… Et il n'en pouvait plus ! Tout simplement plus !!! D'un pas rapide, Draco parcourut le couloir menant au bureau des Aurors, bien décidé à arracher Harry du sien, à l'entraîner chez lui et à le prendre violemment. Mais en arrivant, il eut le choc de découvrir un bureau vide. Rien. Plus Rien ! Adieu le fouillis d'Harry Potter, adieu ses tiroirs débordant et ses dossiers non-classés. Il n'y avait plus rien !

Pétrifié devant le bureau, Draco mit un certain temps à se rendre compte de la présence de Maugrey qui lui parlait d'Afrique.

« Où… Où est Harry ? balbutia le jeune homme. Où est-il ??

- Mais vous n'écoutez donc jamais quand on vous parle ? demanda Maugrey. Il est parti en Afrique. On avait besoin de missionnaires là-bas à cause d'un nombre étonnant de créatures sombres… »

Draco s'appuya contre le bureau, tremblant de tout son corps. Harry était parti en Afrique. Parti…

« Pour combien de temps ? parvint à demander Draco d'une voix blanche.

- Durée indéterminée, dit Maugrey. Malfoy, vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes encore plus blanc que d'habitude… »

Draco ne répondit pas et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Devant ses yeux défilaient mille et unes images de sa nuit, son unique nuit avec l'homme qu'il aimait – car il l'aimait, il en était sûr à présent. Mais pourquoi s'en était-il aperçu si tard ??? Et pourquoi était-il parti ??

« Pourquoi est-il parti ? demanda Draco d'un air désespéré. Pourquoi, dites-moi !

- C'était un de ses rêves, répondit Maugrey. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas sauté sur l'occasion ?

- Parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de me laisser ! » cria presque Draco.

Maugrey sursauta et regarda Draco avec étonnement. Celui-ci, conscient d'en avoir trop dit, s'enfuit presque des bureaux, le cœur en miettes.

* * *

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter, dit Amilda d'un ton humble. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, répondit simplement Harry. Un Whisky, s'il vous plaît… »

Amilda le regarda de ses yeux noir charbon et soupira.

« Vous buvez trop…

- Ça m'est égale, dit doucement Harry. Un Whisky, s'il vous plaît… »

Amilda soupira encore et servit un verre à Harry qui le regarda un bref instant avant de l'avaler cul sec.

'À toi, Draco, Mon amour, pensa Harry. Je bois à ta santé et à ton bonheur… Puisse-tu oublier ton dégoût et redevenir mon ami rapidement…'

Et il abattit son verre sur le comptoir, le tapant trois fois dessus. Amilda comprit aussitôt et servit un second verre tout en souhaitant que cette nuit encore, Harry ne provoquerait pas de rixe…

* * *

Draco se laissa tomber sur son canapé, des larmes plein les yeux. Pourquoi Harry était-il parti ? Parce que c'était son rêve ? Il n'en croyait pas un mot ! Harry était parti parce qu'il avait honte d'avoir couché avec lui et qu'il voulait l'oublier. Harry, cet homme si beau et gentil qu'il avait appris à aimer, Harry était parti pour ne plus jamais le revoir et ne reviendrait jamais. Son Harry…

Un sanglot se fit entendre dans la pièce richement décorée et Draco se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi, alors qu'il était enfin amoureux et qu'il acceptait ses sentiments, son amour devait-il partir ? Draco serra contre lui le coussin de son divan, pleurant encore avec plus de force. Il n'avait jamais pleuré… Mais pour Harry… Pour Harry, il verserait chaque larme de son corps et même son sang, juste pour le revoir et l'embrasser une seule fois. Il était prêt à souffrir éternellement et à n'être que son ami juste pour rester à ses côtés… Juste un peu…

* * *

La cheminée de la maison d'Harry crépita, éjectant de son âtre deux formes indistinctes. L'une atterrit souplement tandis que l'autre s'écrasait pitoyablement au sol.

« Outch, fit la personne couchée au sol. Je me suis fait un mal de chien…

- Il n'a pas l'air d'être là, Ron, dit la seconde personne.

- Peut-être est-il chez Draco, répondit le dénommé Ron en se redressant.

- Tu crois ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas… Allons vérifier !

- Ron ! Fit Hermione d'un ton outré. Nous ne pouvons pas aller les déranger ainsi, voyons !

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Ron. Il nous a bien dérangé, lui ! »

Hermione voulut répliquer mais n'en eut pas le temps. Ron avait déjà transplané.

* * *

Draco fut plus qu'étonné de voir débarquer Ron et Hermione dans son salon. Remerciant Merlin d'avoir séché ses larmes peu de temps avant, il se redressa vivement pour remettre, assez lentement, son masque de froideur.

« Harry n'est pas l ? demanda Ron.

- Non, répondit Draco. Il…Il est parti…

- Parti ? demanda Hermione, surprise. Où ça ?

- En Afrique, répondit Draco d'une voix vide.

- Où ça ??? s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione.

- En Afrique », répéta Draco.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

« L'abruti, dit Ron d'un air agacé. Il a préféré fuir…

- C'était facile à prévoir, dit Hermione. Son cas est assez… désespérant.

- Peut-être pas, dit Ron. Tu as vu avec quelle difficulté il nous a annoncé ça ?

- Moui, dit Hermione. Et il avait l'air triste quand nous sommes arrivés… »

Les jeunes mariés se regardèrent puis fixèrent Draco.

« Malfoy, dit Ron.

- Nous allons te demander d'être tout à fait honnête avec nous, continua Hermione.

- Ce qu'on va te demander est très important… »

Draco regarda tour à tour Hermione puis Ron, hochant de la tête à chacune de leurs phrases.

« Malfoy, dirent les deux anciens Gryffondor d'une même voix. Que ressens-tu Pour Harry ??? »

Draco vacilla, comme frappé par la question. Il regarda de nouveau les deux époux avec hésitation puis soupira.

« Je l'aime, dit-il en évitant leur regard. Par Merlin, je l'aime… »

Ron et Hermione en restèrent bouche bée.

* * *

Harry frappa de toutes ses forces – c'est-à-dire peu, vu qu'il était bourré – dans la face rougie de l'Hollandais. Cet espèce d'enflure avait osé critiquer le ministre de la magie et bien qu'Harry soit d'accord avec lui, il allait de son honneur d'Anglais de défendre sa patrie. Et puis il s'endormait, un peu d'action ne lui ferait pas de mal ! Amilda, qui le surveillait depuis le début, sauta par-dessus le comptoir et le sépara de l'Hollandais, attrapant Harry pour l'écarter rapidement. Le Survivant se débattit comme il put, enragé, mais l'alcool qu'il avait dans les veines engourdissait ses membres et il abandonna bien vite toutes résistance pour se blottir dans les bras musclé d'Amilda, pleurant comme un bébé.

L'Africain serra Harry contre lui et fit signe à son collègue qu'il s'en chargeait. Il sortit Harry du café, la chaleur étouffante s'abattant pleinement sur eux. Même en pleine nuit, l'air de l'Afrique restait chaud. Harry pleura pendant tout le trajet et Amilda ne prononça pas un seul mot. Il savait que la peine de l'Anglais était inconsolable et qu'elle le rongeait chaque jour un peu plus. Et il savait aussi que seule la volonté d'Harry pouvait mettre un frein à ce mal… Mais la volonté, pour l'instant, lui manquait cruellement ! Sauf pour se battre et pour tuer… En cela, Harry était et resterait l'un des meilleurs Aurors aillant foulé le sol africain.

« J'suis déso…désolé, Amilda, dit péniblement Harry. Je ne voulais pas…pas ça.

- Je sais, Monsieur Potter, dit doucement Amilda. Ce n'est pas grave… »

Harry grogna et se serra un peu plus contre Amilda, peu gêner de son comportement enfantin.

« J'étais po comme ça, avant, dit Harry. Avant que je commence à l'aimer…

- Je sais, Monsieur Potter, dit doucement Amilda. Vous me l'avez déjà raconté.

- Ah, dit simplement Harry. Et je vous… vous ai déjà dit combien il était beau ?

- Oui, monsieur Potter… Où avez-vous mis vos clefs ?

- Dans ma poche de pantalon… la gauche ! »

Amilda fouilla les poches d'Harry et en sortit la clef, la tournant dans la serrure.

« Vous êtes arrivé chez vous, monsieur Potter, dit-il. Passez une bonne nuit. »

Harry marmonna quelque chose et n'alla même pas jusque son lit. Il s'effondra sur le plancher, endormi.

* * *

Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, tombant à terre. Ils martelèrent le sol de leurs poings tandis qu'ils essayaient de respirer, sous l'œil dubitatif de Draco. Le blond commençait à se fixer sur le sortilège doloris quand Hermione daigna enfin lui expliquer la raison de leur hilarité.

« Il est parti en Afrique, dit Hermione. Mais pas parce qu'il en rêvait !!! Il est parti parce qu'il t'aimait !! »

Et elle recommença à rire.

« Il est parti pour ne pas souffrit en te voyant et le pire… c'est que tu l'aimes aussi !! »

Ron, effondré au sol, tenta vainement de se redresser, mais il retomba quand il vit l'air dubitatif de Draco.

« Tu verrais ta tête !! dit le rouquin, riant de plus belle.

- Il… Il m'aime… C'est bien ce que vous venez de dire, hein ? dit Draco, encore sous le choc.

- Oui, dit Hermione. Il t'aime ! Il lui a fallu le temps pour s'en apercevoir. Mais il… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Draco avait transplané.

* * *

Harry se réveilla doucement, couché dans son lit. Il ne se souvenait pas d'y être arrivé, mais ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il était par contre reconnaissant de découvrir que son corps était intact et qu'il n'avait pas de gueule de bois. Péniblement, Harry se redressa et regarda sa chambre. Ses vêtements de la veille étaient posés convenablement sur une chaise et il était lui-même vêtu d'un pyjama de soie. Un pyjama qui ne lui appartenait pas ! Soudain méfiant, Harry regarda autour de lui, cherchant un indice. Mais il n'y avait rien à pars le pyjama qui ne lui était étranger.

Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Harry tourna la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur quand il découvrit Draco, le jeune homme lui souriant.

« Tu es enfin réveillé, dit Draco en apportant un plateau garni à Harry. Je t'ai fait un petit déjeuné avec le peu de choses convenables que j'ai trouvé dans la chose appelée cuisine de ce bungalow… Mange avant que ça ne refroidisse ! »

Mais Harry ne fit aucun mouvement vers son assiette d'œufs-bacon, regardant Draco avec stupeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? demanda Harry.

- En voilà une façon de dire bonjour, se moqua Draco. Allons, mange… »

Draco prit la fourchette d'Harry, piqua un morceau d'œuf et le porta à la bouche du Survivant qui mit quelques secondes à faire ce que Draco lui demandait. Quand il eut avalé sa bouchée, il voulut parler une seconde fois, mais Draco l'en empêcha en le nourrissant une fois de plus. Ce ne fut que quand Harry eut bu son jus d'orange et vidé son assiette que Draco le laissa parler.

« Pourquoi es-tu l ? demanda Harry, paralysé. Explique-moi… »

Draco eut un sourire.

« Ron et Hermione sont venus me voir hier soir, expliqua Draco. Et ils m'ont dit ce que tu ressentais pour moi… »

La réaction d'Harry fut brutale : il s'écarta vivement de Draco, le visage emprunt de frayeur et de peine. Draco eut un petit sourire et enleva le plateau qu'il posa au sol. Il monta sur le lit et s'approcha d'Harry.

« Je suis désolé, dit précipitamment Harry. Je ne voulais pas, Draco, je te jure ! J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour ne pas tomber amoureux de toi mais je… »

Harry se tut quand les lèvres de Draco se posèrent contre les siennes. Un gémissement lui échappa et il voulut s'écarter de Draco, mais le blond le tira à lui et approfondit le baiser subitement, pressant le brun contre lui. Voyant qu'Harry n'osait répondre à ses avances, Draco quitta les lèvres de son amant et glissa sa bouche dans son cou pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

« Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-il. Je t'aime aussi… »

Harry haleta et s'écarta de Draco, les yeux écarquillés et un sourire empli d'espoir sur les lèvres.

« Vraiment ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Draco en l'attirant encore à lui. Oui ! »

Et les deux amants s'embrassèrent encore, leurs corps se pressant l'un contre l'autre. Harry sourit contre les lèvres de Draco et murmura :

« Je dois rêver… C'est sûrement ça ! Je suis saoul et je rêve…

- Si tu rêves, alors nous sommes deux, répondit Draco en s'étendant sur Harry. Oh, et au fait, Harry… On va se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose…

- Oui ? demanda le brun qui commençait déjà à détacher la blouse de Draco.

- Je t'interdis de boire avant au moins trois ans, c'est clair ? Tu as pratiquement asséché les réserves du bar de la ville ! »

Harry pouffa.

« Même pas pour un petit verre entre amis ? demanda Harry avec malice. Ou au moins entre amants ? »

Draco gronda.

« Démon ! »

Et il embrassa Harry avec plus d'ardeur que jamais.

FIN.

##########################################################################

C'est promis, je le ferai plus… Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai honte, à un point, vous n'imaginez même pas… Quelle nullité, ce truc… Yeurk !


	5. Mes Emmerdes

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Mes Emmerdes.

**Genre :** Songfic, Slash, Humour, Romance…

**Rating :** PG-13

**Spoiler :** Tous tomes confondus…

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, excepté l'idée de faire… Ce que j'ai fait ! Les personnages appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling et la chanson à son compositeur, interprète, bref… à Charles Aznavour !

**Notes d'auteur :** Faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait de OS… J'écoutais cette musique alors… ben voil ! Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

**OS4 : Mes Emmerdes**

**HP/DM**

* * *

Il se tenait dans l'ombre du rideau de scène, tremblant comme une feuille. Comme prévu, la rumeur avait couru aussi vite que le vent soufflait sur les plaines anglaise. Et à présent, il tremblait de peur ! Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle du _Chaudron Baveur_ et frissonna en voyant le nombre de personnes présentes – et leur identit ! Tout ceux qu'il voulait voir était là. De même que ceux qu'il aurait voulu foutre dehors à grands coup de pieds ! Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. Suite à une mauvaise blague dans son enfance, il devait à Tom, le gérant du Chaudron, une dette d'honneur. Les années avaient passé, Tom lui laissant le choix de son paiement. À présent, il avait trouvé et le regrettait amèrement. Mais il ne pouvait recul ! Non seulement le montage de la scène avait demandé beaucoup d'argent, mais en plus, les clients se révolteraient à coups sûr s'il renonçait. Sans compter qu'il avait un autre but que le paiement d'une dette d'honneur…

Les conversations allaient bon train dans la salle et il tremblait de plus en plus fort. S'éloignant rapidement de la scène, il alla se poster devant le miroir et vérifia son costume. Son pantalon était convenablement ajusté, moulant ses longues jambes musclées. Sa chemise blanche légèrement transparente révélait une décadence dans laquelle il ne s'était plus retrouvé depuis plus de dix ans. Ses cheveux blonds étaient libérés de leur habituel élastique, tombant souplement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleu-gris étaient mis en valeur par un peu de crayon noir finement caché (il ne voulait quand même pas trop faire jasé sur son compte…).

_'J'espère qu'il comprendra_, pria-t-il silencieusement_. Qu'ils comprendront tous…'_

Soudain, il y eut un bruit de cloche dans la salle du Chaudron improvisée salle de spectacle. Il tressaillit. C'était le signal. Tom allait l'annoncer, expliquer de manière énigmatique… Puis il entrerait à son tour sur Scène. Il leur ferait face. Et il prierait pour qu'ils ne lui en veuillent pas trop…

« Mesdames, Messieurs, s'exclama Tom de sa vieille voix. Je me réjouis de vous voir tous ici ce soir pour le règlement de ce que nous appelons entre nous : une dette d'honneur. Ce soir, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Ce soir, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! Ce soir, Draco Malfoy va, devant vous, tenter d'expliquer certains points de sa vie aux personnes qu'il estime les plus importantes de sa vie. Accueillez-le gentiment. Ce n'est pas facile ! Draco Malfoy ! »

Des applaudissements se firent entendre et il faillit partir en courant. Mais déjà, le rideau se levait. Il afficha un air sur de lui et trembla sous le regard de ses _proches_. La musique commença et il se mit à chanter sous le regard des sorciers médusés. Sous le regard de ses _proches_ interdits. Seul eux pouvaient comprendre le sens de ses mots et les évènements auxquels ils se rattachaient. Et il espérait qu'ils comprendraient… Qu'ils comprendraient ses excuses…

**_J'ai travaill_**

**_Des années_**

**_Sans répit_**

**_Jour et Nuit_**

**_Pour réussir_**

**_Pour gravir_**

**_Les sommets_**

**_En oubliant_**

**_Souvent dans_**

**_Ma course contre le temps_**

**_Mes amis, mon amour, mes emmerdes. _**

_« Draco ? appela une voix douce derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. _

_- Mhmm ? fit le jeune homme, ne levant même pas le nez de ses livres. _

_- Tu viens ? demanda son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. C'est l'heure du match de Quidditch entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor ! _

_- Mpff, souffla le blond, septique. Je n'ai guère envie de perdre du temps en allant voir un stupide match dont le vainqueur est déjà évident… » _

_Blaise figea un instant, étonné. _

_« Allons, Draco ! Il faut aller encourager Harry ! Il serait déçu si tu n'étais pas l »_

_Draco ne répondit pas, farfouillant dans un de ses livres à la recherche de la réponse à la cinq centième réponse du questionnaire du '_droit avancé pour sorcier fut

_« Draco ? appela encore une fois Blaise. _

_- Blaise, je n'ai pas le temps ! s'énerva Draco. Je dois finir ce questionnaire avant dix-sept heures trente pour ainsi pouvoir commencé celui de '_Juge sorcier ou corruption fut ?

_- Mais… Et Harry ? demanda le jeune homme, tétanisé. _

_- Et bien, encourage-le pour moi ! s'énerva Draco sans même se retourner. _

_- Draco, dit Blaise d'un air déçu. C'est la deuxième fois que tu ne tiens pas ta promesse envers lui pour le travail… _

_- Et bien il s'en remettra… Il y a plus important que de regarder sept joueurs courir après de stupides balles ! »_

_Blaise eut l'air d'avoir reçu le plus dur coup de sa vie. _

_« Regarder sept joueurs courir après de stupides balles ?? balbutia-t-il. Mais… Draco… _

_- Blaise ! cria Draco. Tu m'as fait perdre le fil de ma réponse ! Sors d'ici et fous-moi la paix ! »_

_Le concerné recula de deux pas et serra les poings, ses joues rougissants de colère. _

_« Très bien, Draco, dit-il. Je vais te foutre la paix, crois-moi ! »_

_Il partit en claquant la porte, peu soucieux du juron poussé par Draco. _

_Il ne la repassa plus jamais. _

**_À corps perdu_**

**_J'ai couru_**

**_Assoiff_**

**_Obstin_**

**_Vers l'horizon_**

**_L'illusion_**

**_Vers l'abstrait_**

**_En sacrifiant_**

**_C'est navrant_**

**_Je m'en accuse à présent_**

**_Mes amis, mon amour, mes emmerdes_**

****

_« Et que devez-vous faire si une affaire moldue interfère une affaire sorcière ? demanda le superviseur d'étude de droit sorcier. _

_- Je me renseigne immédiatement sur l'interaction entre les deux cas et sur les tiers concernés pour ensuite contacté les concernés, utilisant sur eux des moyens convainquant et le moins magique possible pour les écarter du chemin sorcier », répondit Draco, droit comme un I. _

_L'examinateur eut un sourire satisfait. _

_« Et bien, Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il en se levant et en tendant la main. Je vous félicite, votre examen est une réussite incontestée. En outre, les nombreux testes proposés par notre ministère ont tous été un couronnement de succès pour vous. Le temps de rédiger votre diplôme et vous serez avocat ! »_

_Le sourire de Draco, bien qu'aristocratiquement petit, en disait long sur ses sentiments : euphorie et joie. _

_« Merci, Monsieur, dit-il. Je n'espérais pas une telle réussite ! _

_- Vous êtes pourtant un élève brillant, commenta l'homme en redressant ses lunettes. Je ne serai pas étonné que vous vous éleviez rapidement sur les échelons du ministère par la suite… »_

_Draco salua respectivement son examinateur. _

_« Je suis ravi de vous l'entendre dire, dit-il. C'est pour moi une remarque capitale étant donnée… la réputation que mon père m'a si... égoïstement donn »_

_L'examinateur eut une mine peinée. _

_« Je n'en doute pas, dit-il. Ça n'a pas dû être fort agréable, pour un jeune homme digne et bien élevé tel que vous, de voir son nom entaché d'une telle manière._

_- Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai été profondément bouleversé par cette trahison, dit Draco. Mais j'espère rapidement la surpasser. _

_- Et vous y arriverez ! dit l'homme en souriant. Passez une bonne journée ! _

_- Vous également », répondit Draco en s'inclinant encore une fois avant de sortir. _

_Arrivé dans le couloir, Draco dut invoquer tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas sauter au plafond de joie. Il avait réussi ! Enfin ! Il devait absolument le dire aux autres. D'un pas rapide et pressé, Draco se hâta de rejoindre le seul âtre apte à le ramener à Poudlard, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Devant lui arrivait un Ron Weasley blanc comme un linge. _

_« MALFOY ! cria-t-il. Mais où étais-tu pass ? _

_- Je passais mon examen ! répliqua froidement Draco, énervé par le manque de manière de Weasley. Que me veux-tu ? _

_- C'est Harry ! s'exclama Ron en grimaçant de dégoût face à Draco. Il est revenu de chez... Voldemort ! _

_- Ah ? fit Draco, joyeux. Il va bien ? _

_- Ça t'intéresse ? demanda Ron. Tu ne t'es pas beaucoup inquiété jusqu'à présent… »_

_Draco eut une grimace. _

_« J'avais d'autre soucis…, dit-il avec mépris. _

_- D'autres soucis ? éructa Ron. D'autres soucis que la vie de ton petit ami ? Vraiment, Malfoy, tu me dégoûtes ! _

_- Je te rassure, c'est réciproque ! »_

_Le visage de Ron se crispa de haine et il saisit le blond par le col. _

_« Je te préviens, Malfoy… Fais-lui le moindre mal… et je te casse la gueule ! » _

_Draco écarta violemment Ron de lui, grimaçant de mépris. _

_« Et je dois m'en inquiéter, Weasley ? railla-t-il. Tu es tellement pouilleux que tu ne vois même pas que seule ta présence salit ce tribunal… Tes forces magiques sont pitoyables et quand au physique… Rien dans la tête, tout dans les bras ! Ce n'est pas toi qui m'inquiéterais… Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser… J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de converser avec toi… »_

_Ron eut une grimace à son tour et fusilla Draco de haine à l'état pure. _

_« Je lui avais dit que tu ne changerais pas… Mais il a cru en toi…Quel idiot ! Je serai là pour te péter la gueule quand tu lui briseras le cœur, Malfoy ! Et tu verras que j'en ai suffisamment dans la tête que pour t'éclater la tête ! »_

_Et sans se soucier du regard moqueur de Draco, Ron pivota sur lui-même, entrant dans la cheminée. Il lança un regard froid à Draco et fit : _

_« Pas besoin de préciser que tu n'es plus le bienvenu chez les Gryffondor ! »_

_Et il disparut dans une gerbe de flammes sous l'expression supérieure de Draco. _

_Ron Weasley ne lui adressa plus la parole et Draco ne put jamais retourner dans la salle commune des rouge et or. _

****

**_Mes amis c'était tout en partage_**

**_Mon amour faisait très bien l'amour_**

**_Mes emmerdes étaient ceux de notre âge_**

**_Où l'argent c'est dommage_**

**_Éperonnait nos jours. _**

****

**_Pour être fier_**

**_Je suis fier_**

**_Entre nous_**

**_Je l'avoue_**

**_J'ai fait ma vie_**

**_Mais il y a un mais_**

**_Je donnerais_**

**_Ce que j'ai_**

**_Pour retrouver, je l'admets_**

**_Mes amis, mon amour, mes emmerdes. _**

****

_Ils étaient tous réunis autour d'un dernier verre, ultime célébration de leur graduation. Chacun savait qu'ils allaient se séparer pour toujours, peut-être même ne jamais se revoir. Tout du moins, chacun, sauf deux, savait qu'ils ne reverraient pas Draco Malfoy. Le jeune blond ignorait que chacun s'était donné le mot pour rompre le contact avec lui. Personne ne lui parlait plus, sauf Harry Potter, toujours aveuglé par l'amour. Draco avait été présent à son réveil, que demander de plus ? Sans aucun doute, que Hermione Granger se taise ! _

_« Que comptez-vous faire, l'année prochaine ? demanda la jeune femme, sirotant son verre. _

_- J'ai été sélectionné pour entrer dans une équipe de Quidditch, annonça Blaise, souriant. _

_- Laquelle ? demanda aussitôt Ron. _

_- Les Canons… _

_- LES CANONS ??? s'écria Ron, fou de joie. Blaise Zabini, vous êtes mon meilleur ami ! »_

_Chacun à la table émit un petit rire. _

_« Et toi, Ron ? demanda Hermione. _

_- Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? rétorqua le roux. Tu le sais ! Je rentre dans l'école d'Auror ! »_

_Draco leva les yeux au ciel : prévisible !_

_« Et toi, Granger ? demanda-t-il, espérant une quelconque surprise. _

_- Je rentre à l'Académie de Médecine Sorcière, dit la jeune femme, souriante. J'ai décidé de me lancer dans la médecine ! _

_- Félicitation ! dit Harry, souriant. _

_- Et toi, Malfoy ? siffla Ron. Que vas-tu faire ? »_

_Draco lui lança un regard froid. _

_« J'ai reçu une proposition pour représenter la Grande-Bretagne en Russie pendant un an », dit-il, tête haute._

_Le silence régna autour de la table, Harry regardant Draco avec stupéfaction. _

_« Pardon ?demanda le jeune homme, les yeux écarquillés. _

_- Tu m'as entendu, dit simplement Draco. Je pars dans trois jours… »_

_Les autres jeunes adultes présents furent légèrement gênés. _

_« Mais… Et… Et nous ? demanda Harry, effrayé. _

_- Nous ? demanda Draco. Et bien, le Nous sera mis en pause pendant mon absence et nous aviserons à mon retour… »_

_Harry blêmit d'un seul coup. _

_« PARDON ? cria-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Draco, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !! »_

_Draco eut l'air sceptique. Quel était le problème d'Harry ? Il n'allait quand même pas le suivre en Russie ? Il avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un sorcier aux pouvoirs encore fort bas et malade ! _

_« Je ne peux pas t'emmener, dit simplement Draco. Tu es trop faible, tu me gênerais… »_

_Harry devint encore plus blanc et la colère fit briller ses émeraudes. _

_« Te gênerais ? répéta Harry, les dents serrés. C'est ça que je suis, pour toi ? Une gêne ? »_

_Le silence régnait totalement à présent et les deux Gryffondor et le Serpentard suivaient la conversation avec intérêt. _

_« Pour être honnête, oui, cingla Draco. Je ne sors pas avec toi pour jouer les gardes-malades ! Si tu n'es pas capable de te débrouiller tout seul, tu ne représentes plus qu'un obstacle… »_

_Harry vacilla sous le coup. _

_« Va-t'en ! ordonna-t-il, la voix dure. Je ne veux plus te voir ! »_

_Draco fut blessé. Mais il ne le montra pas. Il avait une réputation. Et une carrière importante l'attendait. _

_« Bien, fit-il simplement. Bonjour chez vous ! »_

_Et il partit, laissant derrière lui un Harry Potter en pleur et un Ron Weasley fou de rage. Hermione pleurait avec son ami et Blaise avait fermé les yeux, désespéré. _

****

**_Mes relations - Ah ! Mes relations_**

**_Sont -Vraiment sont_**

**_Haut placées - Très haut placées_**

**_Décorées - Très décorées_**

**_Influents - Très influents_**

**_Bedonnants - Très bedonnants_**

**_Des gens bien - Très très bien_**

**_Ils sont sérieux - Trop sérieux_**

**_Mais près d'eux - Tout près d'eux_**

**_J'ai toujours le regret de_**

**_Mes amis, Mon amour, Mes emmerdes ! _**

****

_Draco Malfoy était définitivement parti. Il s'élança vers la Russie où il demeura non pas un an, mais cinq. Et quand il revint… Ce fut comme conseiller ministériel, le plus haut poste après celui du Ministre de la magie… _

_« C'est une ruse impitoyable que vous me suggérez là, Malfoy, commenta Fudge avec son air enfantin et stupide. _

_- Impitoyable mais radicale ! dit Draco, scrutant le visage boursouflé du ministre. Avec ça, vous êtes certains d'être de nouveau sur votre siège pendant… et bien, pendant le reste de votre vie ou du moins, jusqu'à votre retraite ! »_

_Fudge afficha un sourire joyeux. _

_« Comment diable pourrais-je vous remercier, Monsieur Malfoy ? demanda le ministre souriant. _

_- Mhmm, fit Draco, réfléchissant. Une augmentation serait la bienvenue ! »_

_Le ministre sourit. _

_« Je vous l'accorde ! dit-il, heureux. Et je compte sur vous pour m'accompagner ce soir au bal donné par l'ambassade espagnole ! Ils sont d'une décadence... Je serai bien heureux d'avoir à mes côtés quelqu'un de sérieux et de responsable… »_

_Draco sourit à son tour. _

_« Ça sera pour moi un plaisir ! dit-il noblement._

_- Très bien ! Alors à ce soir !_

_- À ce soir », répondit Draco. _

_Le ministre quitta le cabinet de Draco qui poussa un soupir, s'appuyant confortablement dans son siège. Il passa rêveusement une main dans ses cheveux et sortit du tiroir un simple cadre avec, dedans, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et lui-même. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. _

_« Quel idiot, murmura-t-il, le visage déchiré de peine. Comment ai-je pu être aussi odieux... ? Merlin, comment ai-je pu tous vous rejeter ainsi, convaincu stupidement de ma supériorit ? Je ne vaux pas mieux que mon père ! »_

_Il poussa un autre soupir et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Un idiot !_

****

**_Mes amis étaient plein d'insouciance_**

**_Mes amours avaient le corps brûlant_**

**_Mes emmerdes aujourd'hui quand j'y pense_**

**_Avaient peu d'importance_**

**_Et c'était le bon temps. _**

_Un an s'écoula, Draco s'acharnant au travail pour ne pas penser au remords, à la douleur d'avoir blessé, d'avoir poignardé ses seuls amis dans le dos et tué son amour sans aucune pitié. Mais chaque jour passant, des souvenirs s'imposaient. Lui riant avec Blaise, Ron et Hermione. Le corps en sueur d'Harry en dessous du sien… et les vagues querelles qu'ils avaient de temps à autres… Sans compter les fêtes, les rires, les pleurs… Bizarrement, à chaque fois qu'on se déchirait, c'était sa faute… Sa faute et celle de sa prétendue supériorité. _

_Le Moral trop bas que pour être utile, Draco eut droit à des vacances. Il en profita pour se renseigner. Avec surprise, Blaise et Hermione s'étaient mariés. Ron Weasley séduisait, flirtait ou couchait avec un nombre incalculable de femmes… Mais il n'était pas fixé. Quant à Harry... Son cher Harry s'était marié. Il avait été heureux, libre. Il projetait d'adopter un enfant avec son compagnon quand celui-ci fut tué dans un accident de voiture, dans la rue, laissant son amour dans une détresse effrayante. Harry Potter, le héros national, semblait plus fragile que jamais. Et Draco eut envie de le protéger. Il eut envie de remonter le temps et d'être garde-malade. Il eut envie de l'embrasser, de l'entendre lui dire 'je t'aime' et de lui dire que c'était réciproque… Mais comment se faire pardonner ? Non pas juste par Harry, mais par tous ? Draco pleura un an de plus… et enfin, il trouva… _

****

**_Les canulars_**

**_Les pétards_**

**_Les folies_**

**_Les orgies_**

**_Le jour du bac_**

**_Le cognac_**

**_Les refrains_**

**_Tout ce qui fait_**

**_Je le sais_**

**_Que je n'oublierai jamais_**

**_Mes amis, mon amour, mes emmerdes… _**

****

La chanson se finit enfin. Dans la salle, les spectateurs applaudissaient. Tous, sauf quatre. Ils le regardaient fixement, encore figés. Et Blaise fut le premier à sourire et à applaudir avec les autres, suivi d'Hermione. Ron Weasley le défia du regard et, ne voyant pas de riposte, hocha de la tête, raide. Le message était clair : il ne pardonnait pas, mais lui accordait une seconde chance. Harry, lui, le fixait, toujours figé. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes qui coulèrent doucement le long de son beau visage, serrant le cœur de Draco.

« Pardon », fit Draco, bougeant seulement ses lèvres.

Harry ne répondit pas et se leva pour disparaître derrière la scène. Draco salua son public et se précipita dans les coulisses. Il reçut un coup de poing monumental qui le fit tomber au sol.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux revenir comme ça, me chanter une chanson et me demander pardon pour que je t'accorde encore mon amiti ? demanda Harry, en colère.

- Je ne veux pas de ton amitié, dit Draco. Je veux ton amour… »

Harry sembla stupéfait puis fou de rage.

« Jamais ! cria Harry. Tu m'as jeté comme une loque alors que j'avais besoin de toi et sous prétexte que tu te rends compte de ta méchanceté et que ta culpabilité t'étouffe, je dois te pardonner et t'aimer ? Désolé, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Mon cœur a eu un autre homme à aimer, un homme bon, qui a su me rendre heureux !

- Un homme qui est mort, murmura Draco. Moi, je suis en vie. Et je t'aime… »

Harry poussa un cri et trembla. Draco se redressa, ignorant la douleur à sa joue gauche.

« Tu m'aimes ? demanda Harry, sceptique.

- Oui, répondit Draco. Je t'aime… »

Les yeux verts d'Harry étaient de nouveau plein de larmes.

« Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, murmura Harry, tête baissée.

- Chaque chose en son temps », commenta Draco.

Harry le regarda avec sérieux.

« Tu as raison, dit-il. Et mon pardon viendra en son temps… »

Draco tressaillit.

« Tu me laisses une chance ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry le scruta puis hocha de la tête.

« Je te laisse une chance de te faire pardonner, dit-il en tournant le dos pour s'en aller. Je jugerai le moment venu… »

Draco déglutit.

« Laisse-moi un espoir », supplia-t-il.

Harry s'arrêta dans l'angle de la porte, sombre.

« J'ai aimé un autre homme, murmura-t-il. Mais tu es toujours dans mon cœur… »

Draco poussa un halètement.

« À toi de me démontrer que tu y as une place définitive… »

Draco sourit.

« Bien, dit-il. Ma motivation est sans borne, paraît-il. »

Harry sourit, bien que Draco ne le vît pas.

« Me voilà prévenu, dit Harry d'un air coquin en se tournant légèrement, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Oui, dit Draco, souriant. Te voilà prévenu… »

FIN

* * *

'Oh Mon Dieu' ! Loll !! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit une fic qui ne finit pas spécialement bien… Pas spécialement mal non plus, faut dire… et pour les curieux : NON, IL N'Y A PAS DE SUITE !!! lolll ! Néanmoins, si certain(e)s veulent la faire… Ils ont le champ libre ! 


	6. Joyeux anniversaire, Potter !

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Bonne anniversaire, Potter !

**Genre :** Slash… Threesome

**Rating:** R... Voir NC-17!

**Spoiler :** Tout tome.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR !

**Note de l'auteur angoiss :** Alors… J'ai longtemps hésité à publier cette histoire… Pour la simple et bonne raison que… Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'écrire ce genre d'histoire… Je l'ai fait uniquement pour une amie… Comme cadeau d'anniversaire, il me semble… En tout cas, je le publie à présent car une amie m'a demandé si elle pouvait écrire une sorte de suite… Ainsi… Ben… Voilà. Même si vous l'avez déjà lu, je vous en prie, envoyez moi des reviews car… J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensiez ! Merci d'avance et bisous !

**REMARQUE TRES IMPORTANTE AVANT LECTURE: **Ceci est un Threesome… Un Slash, Yaoï… Relation avec TROIS HOMMES. Si vous êtes déjà un tantinet choqué avec deux… Ne lisez pas ! Si vous êtes fan de Harry, Draco et Severus… mais pas de slash… Ne lisez pas non plus ! Et si ça ne vous choque pas… Mais qu'est-ce que vous perdez votre temps à lire ma remarque stupide ???

* * *

**OS5 : Joyeux anniversaire, Potter ! **

**HP/DM/SS**

* * *

Harry émergea paisiblement, s'étendant délicatement, comme un chat. Aussitôt, un bras se resserra autour de sa taille fine et le Gryffondor esquissa un maigre sourire en se calant mieux contre l'homme derrière lui. Mais aussitôt, celui qui était juste devant grogna et se rapprocha, quémandant sa chaleur. Harry sourit et ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour tomber sur le visage paisiblement endormi de Draco. Harry sourit de nouveau et passa ses bras autour de son jeune Serpentard pour l'attirer plus près de lui et l'embrasser. Dans son sommeil, le blond sourit et nicha son nez dans le cou d'Harry.

« Bonjour, dit une voix douce derrière Harry.

- Bonjour, dit le brun en tournant la tête difficilement pour apercevoir Severus, couché derrière lui.

- Bien dormi ? demanda le professeur de potion.

- Mhmm, très bien et toi ?

- Extrêmement bien… »

Harry sourit et échangea un baiser passionnel avec l'homme, tout en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Draco.

« Tu l'as épuis », commenta Harry en regardant le blond blotti contre lui.

Severus sourit tout en se levant et en s'étirant. Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent un instant de désir, mais il s'empressa de le dissimuler.

« Je vais prendre ma douche, dit Severus en embrassant une dernière fois Harry et en caressant tendrement les cheveux de Draco.

- D'accord », dit Harry, lui souriant.

Severus lui rendit rêveusement son sourire puis disparut dans la salle de bain. Harry s'étendit encore, puis se blottit de nouveau contre Draco. Son Draco… et Son Severus ! Qui aurait cru ça possible ? Pas lui, en tout cas ! Et pourtant, tel était la situation. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy et Severus Snape étaient amants depuis la fin des études des deux jeunes hommes. Enfin, amant, c'était un bien grand mot. En effet, malgré la tendresse et la dextérité de ses deux amours, Harry se sentait toujours un peu effrayé par le sexe. Non pas qu'il n'en ait pas envie, mais il n'avait jamais sauté le pas de sa vie. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Severus et Draco. Les deux Serpentard étaient déjà amants avant l'arrivée d'Harry et ils avaient une expérience bien plus grande…

Harry rougit en repensant à la scène qu'il avait regardée la veille. Ça le gênait horriblement de regarder Severus et Draco dans leurs ébats… Mais où pouvait-il aller ? Il habitait avec eux ! Il n'allait quand même pas aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain… Et puis, il devait l'admettre… il adorait les voir ensemble. La rougeur de ses joues s'accentua et il enfouit son visage dans la nuque de Draco qui gémit doucement. Le Serpentard gigota un instant et finit par s'étendre, baillant.

« Bonjour, dit Harry en lui souriant.

- Bonjour, répondit Draco en se frottant rêveusement les yeux. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, répondit Harry en caressant le torse nu de Draco. Et toi ?

- Comme un bébé, dit Draco en soupirant de plaisir au contact des mains aimées. Où est Severus ?

- Dans la douche, répondit Harry.

- Ça te dérange si je le rejoins ?

- Non, pas du tout, vas-y », dit Harry en souriant.

Draco lui sourit à son tour puis se pencha sur lui, se saisissant de ses lèvres avec ardeur. Draco mordilla durement sa lèvre inférieure tout en se mouvant doucement contre Harry qui gémit. Il n'avait pas peur… Il savait que Draco ne le forcerait pas. Il l'aimait trop pour ça !

« Tu oublies ta douche, Draco », ronronna Harry.

Draco grogna, continuant de caresser la taille d'Harry, sa bouche s'aventurant dans son cou.

« Tu es une tentation horrible », gémit Draco, mordillant la peau douce du cou offert.

Harry glapit et se resserra contre Draco. Il n'y avait que Draco pour savoir utiliser ainsi ses points sensibles ! C'était d'ailleurs lui qui l'avait attiré. Lui qui l'avait piégé, charm

Draco et Severus s'étaient tous les deux mis à le chasser, mais Harry avait lutté de toutes ses forces pour les repousser. Finalement, en fin d'année, il n'avait pas pu résister. Il s'était laissé tenté… Ça avait commencé par des paroles emplies de sous-entendus, puis par des caresses furtives… et Draco avait fini par le plaquer contre un mur pour l'embrasser... doucement. Harry s'était enfui, terrifié par les sentiments que le blond faisait naître en lui. Mais il était tombé sur Snape… Severus Snape et ses yeux envoûtants, sa voix onctueuse, charmeuse… Harry avait fait la seule chose qui lui semblait logique : il était parti en courant ! Il avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu que les deux amants jouaient, quelque chose pour le blesser, quelque chose de méchant, horrible ! Et quand il était sorti du château pour se faire capturer par une bande de Mangemorts, il en avait été persuadé… Jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes viennent le sauver… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils reçoivent des Doloris pour le protéger… Harry en avait été bien plus toucher que par toutes leurs tentatives de séduction... Et même s'il n'osait toujours pas aller plus loin dans leur relation, il les aimait plus que tout au monde.

« Je vais devoir aller prendre une douche froide, maintenant, se plaignit Draco.

- À qui la faute ? ricana Harry.

- La tienne, dit Draco. Tu es vraiment trop sexy… »

Harry rougit de la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Draco éclatant de rire.

« Je me demande si tu es rouge partout, rusa Draco en soulevant la couverture.

- Draco !!! cria Harry en rabattant le drap sur lui. Vas prendre ta douche ! »

Le Serpentard ricana encore mais se leva, ne voulant pas énerver son cher et tendre Gryffondor.

« À vos ordres, mon seigneur », blagua Draco.

Harry le regarda partir avec une moue agacée. Intenable était la définition de Draco Malfoy !

Harry se leva péniblement, grimaçant quand au fait qu'il était le premier réveillé et le dernier lev ! C'était une honte ! S'étendant, Harry s'approcha de la commode et prit patiemment des sous-vêtements pour ses deux amours, ainsi que deux pantalons noirs. Pour le reste, ils choisiraient d'eux-mêmes ! Il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain, l'ouvrit et resta figé face aux deux corps nus et dégoulinants des deux hommes qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il sourit rêveusement et déposa les vêtements à l'abri d'un éventuel et maladroit jet d'eau pour finir par refermer la porte. Il alla alors rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine et mit le percolateur en marche. Pendant les vacances scolaires, ils restaient tous les trois dans une maison de campagne appartenant à Sev… La maison qu'Harry préférait plus que tout !

« Merci pour les vêtements, dit Severus en attrapant Harry par la taille et en nichant son visage dans son cou. Tu es un ange… »

Harry sourit, pivotant pour pouvoir mieux embrasser son maître des potions préféré.

« Vas te laver, dit doucement Severus. Nous t'attendrons pour le petit déjeuner…

- C'est ridicule, dit Harry. Mangez maintenant, vous devez mourir de faim !

- Pas tant que ça, dit Draco en arrivant et en s'immisçant entre eux pour embrasser tour à tour les deux hommes. Mais ne tarde pas trop ! »

Harry sourit et hocha de la tête avant de filer d'un pas aérien vers la salle de bain. Draco et Severus échangèrent un regard de connivence.

« Vite ! dit Draco. On a peu de temps ! Il est toujours très rapide pour se laver !

- Qui lui a dit de se dépêcher ? » demanda narquoisement Severus.

Draco lui fit un clin d'œil et envoya sa baguette magique à Severus. Aussitôt, à coups de sort, ils se mirent au travail. La table de la cuisine fut vite recouverte d'une nappe blanche immaculée et un merveilleux gâteau à la fraise apparut, accompagné de tasse de thé au citron, le préféré d'Harry. Pendant ce temps-là, Draco s'occupait de la décoration. Des vases de roses rouges apparurent un peu partout et le lit de la chambre fut vite recouvert de draps de soie rouges et de pétales de roses blanches. Les deux hommes se sourirent et Draco alla se poster près de la porte de la salle de bain. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, Harry ouvrit la porte, une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

« Dray ? Sev ? dit-il. Vous n'auriez pas vu… ???? »

Il n'eut guère le temps de finir sa question. Draco avait promptement passé un bandeau immaculé sur les yeux de son amour.

« Dray ??? demanda Harry, perdu. Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

- Shh, mon amour, souffla Draco en lui mordillant l'oreille. Fais-nous confiance et laisse-toi faire ! »

Harry frissonna, mais se laissa guider par les deux hommes. Il pouvait sentir les mains chaudes et douces posées sur lui et il se demandait bien ce que les deux hommes lui réservaient. Soudain, les mains de Severus disparurent et Harry sentit qu'il se déplaçait. Draco le guida alors et Harry fut surpris de se retrouver assis sur les genoux de Severus. Il voulut enlever son bandeau, mais Draco l'en empêcha.

« Pas touche, mon amour, murmura Draco. Pas avant qu'on ne te l'autorise… »

Harry tressaillit, mais son attention fut détournée par une délicieuse odeur montant à son nez. Du thé au citron. Sa boisson préférée. Il sursauta quand une tasse fut posée contre ses lèvres, mais but doucement le nectar envahissant sa bouche, s'appuyant contre le torse de Sev.

« Il est comme tu aimes ? » demanda Severus.

Harry voulut répondre, mais la tasse était toujours là, lui donnant sans arrêt un peu plus de thé. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête, une goutte coulant de sa bouche pour rouler le long de son menton et de son torse. Une bouche fine – celle de Draco – vint doucement lécher la trace humide, arrachant un gémissement à Harry qui se cala un peu plus contre Severus.

« Pourquoi cet honneur ? demanda Harry quand il eut bu tout le thé.

- Allons, Harry, murmura suavement Severus à son oreille. Tu as oubli ? C'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui… »

Harry tressaillit de nouveau et sourit.

« Nous devions te le souhaiter dignement, dit Draco. Goûte donc ça… »

Le doigt de Draco se présenta près de sa bouche et Harry le prit doucement entre ses lèvres, savourant la crème qui recouvrait l'index du jeune Serpentard.

« Un gâteau à la fraise, dit doucement Severus. Ton préfér »

Harry sourit. Il adorait ça, c'était vrai ! Il adorait surtout la situation, d'ailleurs. Être nourri, ainsi, par ses deux amours, lui semblait être la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.

« Je trouve que cette serviette dérange, fit remarquer Severus.

- Tout a fait d'accord », approuva Draco.

Caressant son torse et ses jambes, ils lui enlevèrent sa seule protection. Harry voulut alors enlever son bandeau, désirant plus que tout voir le visage des deux hommes, mais ils l'en empêchèrent encore une fois.

« Pas maintenant, Harry… »

Le jeune homme gémit d'agacement, mais il eut bientôt une cuillère dans la bouche. Il savoura doucement le savoureux gâteau à la fraise, fermant les yeux de plaisir. Les mains de Severus se promenaient sur son corps, tout en évitant le seul endroit d'Harry qui n'avait jamais été touché par une autre personne que lui-même. Il voulut leur demander de lui enlever le bandeau, mais n'en eut pas le temps, une autre cuillère venant le faire taire. Ils le firent manger ainsi une bonne part de gâteau, si bien qu'à la fin, Harry se sentit un peu somnolant. Il se laissa aller doucement contre Severus qui déposait de petits baisers sur ses épaules et dans sa nuque.

« Ne t'endors pas, Harry, dit doucement Draco. Tu as des cadeaux à découvrir…

- Vous allez m'enlevez mon bandeau ? s'exclama Harry, heureux.

- Non, répondit Severus. J'aime bien avoir un certain pouvoir sur toi… Et celui-ci est tout à fait plaisant…

- Monstre ! gronda Harry. Comment vais-je découvrir mes cadeaux ??

- Il faut les deviner, mon amour, susurra Draco. Prêt ?

- Non, marmonna Harry. Je veux vous voir !

- Patience, dirent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

- Voici le premier », dit Draco.

Harry sentit quelque chose de doux se poser sur ses cuisses et il le tâta doucement, cherchant à définir ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

« C'est doux, dit Harry. Et c'est chaud… Une cape ??

- Tu es trop malin, rit Severus. Et ça ? »

Un autre cadeau atterrit sur ses cuisses. Harry remarqua tout de suite qu'il était emballé. Doucement, au cas ou l'objet serait fragile, il le déballa et sentit sous ses mains un objet relié de cuir. Ses mains passèrent sur des lettres et il comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un livre. Un gros livre. Il parcourut une fois encore les lettres essayant de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Un livre, marmonna Harry. Hermione vous a conseill ??? »

Ses deux amours pouffèrent.

« I… N…V… U ?? Non, O… Invo… Un C… invoca… INVOCATION !!! S'exclama Harry, bondissant pratiquement des genoux de Severus qui dut le retenir. Ooh, Merci !! »

Avec véhémence, Harry embrassa Severus, puis Draco. Il adorait les invocations et avait prévu, dés la rentrée, d'aller dans la haute école des invocateurs, des sorciers d'élite fort rares dans la société magique.

« On t'avait vu l'observer de près dans la librairie, ronronna Severus. Ton troisième cadeau… »

Harry sentit quelque chose de fin sur ses jambes et il parcourut la chose de ses mains. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement tandis que son esprit sautait à des conclusions trop hâtives.

« Vous ne m'avez quand même pas acheter un…. ??

- Un quoi, Amour ? » demanda narquoisement Draco.

Harry sentit que ses joues rougissaient comme jamais et n'osa répondre, de peur de devenir un sujet de moqueries entre les deux hommes. Et puis de toute façon, c'était beaucoup trop long pour être ce qu'il pensait…

« On dirait, fit pensivement Harry. On dirait une arme… »

Severus et Draco restèrent silencieux.

« Une épée ? proposa Harry. Non, affirma-t-il aussitôt. Ce n'est pas une épée… C'est… C'est un Katana ! »

Draco vint doucement saisir ses lèvres et caresser ses cuisses, Harry gémissant sous le contact.

« Tu as l'esprit vif, mon amour, dit Severus en suçotant son oreille. Et pour le quatrième ? »

Harry sentit une boîte assez lourde atterrir sur ses cuisses. Elle aussi était emballée. Il enleva précieusement le papier cadeau et parcourut la boîte. Des lignes, un léger plastique… Mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, impatient.

- Devine, rit Severus.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, grogna Harry. Je n'arrive pas… Je n'arrive pas à trouver ! »

Les deux autres pouffèrent.

« Arrêtez de rire ! s'énerva Harry. Enlevez-moi ce maudit bandeau… ! S'il vous plaît !!! »

Ils n'étaient tout de même pas des monstres ! Compatissant, Sev fit doucement glisser le bandeau blanc et Harry put enfin distinguer la pièce. Il resta un instant ébahi par les changements de la pièce, puis put admirer la beauté de la cape, du grimoire et du katana posés sur la table. Puis, doucement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le coffret sur ses genoux. Des DVD…

« Vous êtes méchants, se plaignit-il. Je n'aurais jamais pu deviner ça ! »

Draco et Severus pouffèrent puis, délicatement, Severus souleva Harry dans ses bras.

« Je meurs de faim, moi, dit-il, marchant doucement vers la chambre.

- Heu… Severus ? demanda Harry, légèrement effrayé.

- J'ai faim aussi, dit Draco en suivant, un pot à la main.

- Heu… fit Harry, de plus en plus inquiet. Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore me faire ??? »

Severus et Draco échangèrent un regard, mais aucun ne répondit. Harry se débattit faiblement, mais il cessa rapidement quand il aperçut le lit rouge couvert de pétales blancs.

« C'est magnifique », souffla-t-il.

Draco et Severus se sourirent puis le professeur de potions le déposa au milieu du lit, sur le dos. Gêné, Harry tenta vainement de dissimuler sa virilité, mais un coup de baguette de Draco l'en empêcha. Harry se tortilla, effrayé d'être aussi exposé aux yeux des deux hommes. Il détestait son corps ! Ce qui était loin d'être le cas des deux autres.

« Les liens, c'est obligatoire ? demanda Harry en regardant ses jambes et bras attachés aux montants du lit.

- Bien entendu », souffla Severus en enlevant sensuellement son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, imité par Draco.

Harry leur lança un regard suppliant et Draco sourit, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il doucement en caressant les cheveux fous d'Harry. Nous n'avons pas l'intention de te pousser à faire quoi que ce soit… Nous voulons juste… déjeuner... »

Harry décida qu'il n'était pas plus rassuré par ses paroles !

Severus eut un sourire face à son air inquiet et sortit de nulle part le pot que Draco transportait quelques minutes plutôt. De la confiture. À la fraise… Harry frissonna. Ils n'allaient pas lui faire ça ? Severus ouvrit le bocal et en déversa précieusement sur le ventre d'Harry qui frissonna. Si, ils allaient lui faire ça ! Draco et Severus se mirent à étendre précieusement la confiture sur le corps d'Harry… Son ventre, ses épaules, ses bras, son cou, son visage, ses cuisses, son entrejambe, tout ! L'état d'excitation du Gryffondor était difficile à ignorer et ses deux amours rirent doucement.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, haleta Harry qui les caresses avaient rendu fou. Vous me torturez ! »

Severus et Draco sourirent encore.

« Je prends le haut ! dit aussitôt Draco.

- Comme tu veux, dit Severus en se pourlèchent les babines. J'adorai m'occuper du bas… »

Harry frissonna encore, mais ce ne fut rien lorsque les langues des deux hommes se mirent au travail. Il gémit doucement, tout son corps tremblant sous les douces et merveilleuses caresses. Draco avait commencé par le visage tandis que Severus savourait tortueusement chaque orteil. Harry tira durement sur les liens, tentant de se détacher. Il voulait toucher ses amants ! Il voulait… Ooh, oui, il voulait participer !

Ses cris résonnèrent dans la petite chambre, les deux hommes souriant face à son supplice. Harry en pleurait presque. C'était si bon qu'il ne savait même plus à quel moment il s'était mit à ne plus percevoir le plafond du sol.

« Dray… gémit Harry en sentant le blond mordiller un de ses tétons. Seeevvv… Oh ! »

Severus arrêta un instant de lécher le plis de ses genoux et se releva, sa bouche entourée de confiture.

« Oui, mon Amour ? demanda-t-il, regardant Harry se tordre sous les audacieuses caresses de Draco.

- Détachez-moi ! supplia-t-il. S'il te plait… je veux vous toucher… »

Draco et Severus échangèrent encore un regard.

« Pas tout de suite, dit Severus. Et ne te plains pas, normalement, tu aurais dû avoir encore les yeux bandés ! »

Et sans prêter attention aux gémissements désespérés d'Harry, Severus reprit sa noble tâche. Harry voyait ses deux amants se rapprocher dangereusement de son sexe érigé et il frissonnait de la tête au pied à l'idée de leurs deux bouches s'activant sur lui. Jamais ils ne l'avaient touch ! Du moins, pas comme ça ! Et il adorait ça !!

La bouche de Draco entreprit de laver consciencieusement son bas-ventre, Harry se crispant de suite. Severus rit doucement en le sentant se tendre d'anticipation tandis qu'il léchait la peau autour du sexe d'Harry…

« Ooh, Merlin, gémit Harry. Merlin, aidez-moi…. »

Severus pouffa et, en même temps que Draco, frôla la virilité d'Harry. Le Gryffondor poussa un cri de pur plaisir, tout son corps vibrant sur le coup. Il était collant, mais diablement excit !

« J'ai la vague impression que notre tendre amour aime autant notre petit déjeuner que nous, plaisanta Draco.

- Ce n'est que le début, chuchota dangereusement Severus.

- Maudits Serpentard ! gronda Harry en tirant sur ses liens.

- Pardon ? firent les Serpentard concernés, stoppant leur activité.

- Ooh, non, je n'ai rien dit ! gémit Harry. Continuez, je vous en supplie… Encore…. »

Severus rit et prit pitié, recommençant à le parcourir de sa langue. Harry se tendit et saisit désespérément les liens. Draco, lui, vint près d'Harry et l'embrassa goulûment pour l'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres où perlaient de légères gouttes de sang. Les hanches d'Harry bougeaient furieusement, désespérant d'atteindre l'ultime délivrance.

« Du calme, Potter, grogna Severus en l'immobilisant. Nous avons tout notre temps… »

Harry grogna pour montrer qu'il emmerdait le temps et que Severus avait intérêt à continuer s'il ne voulait pas une vengeance remplie de souffrance.

« Sev ? intervint Draco. Ne peut-on pas le détacher ? Ses poignets sont à vifs… »

Severus stoppa tout mouvement, arrachant un cri d'agonie à Harry. L'homme regarda les poignets d'Harry et hocha de la tête.

« D'accord, dit-il. Mais veille à ce qu'il ne me dérange pas… »

Draco sourit et hocha de la tête.

« Si tu veux mon avis, il ne le fera pas… »

Severus sourit puis retourna à sa tâche. Draco le délia alors et les mains d'Harry allèrent d'instinct aux cheveux de Severus qu'il agrippa doucement. Draco l'obligea à lâcher prise en mordillant un de ses tétons et occupa ses mains avec son propre corps. Visiblement, Harry était ravi de pouvoir apporter du plaisir au blond qui ne se fit pas prier pour en demander. Les gémissements des deux plus jeunes galvanisaient Severus qui accéléra le mouvement de sa bouche sur le sexe d'Harry. Le brun poussa alors un cri de pur extase et se déversa dans la bouche de son amant, Severus récoltant le nectar avec plaisir. Peu de temps après, ce fut au tour de Draco, sous les mains de Harry, de se répandre.

Essoufflés, serrés l'un contre l'autre, les deux plus jeunes tirèrent Severus à eux, l'homme venant se coucher près d'Harry.

« Comment as-tu trouvé ton déjeuner d'anniversaire ? » demanda Draco d'une voix espiègle.

Haletant, Harry lui lança un regard brillant de gratitude.

« Merveilleux », gémit-il.

Draco et Severus rirent et l'embrassèrent, leurs langues se battant follement pour avoir la priorité. Severus finit par gagner et savoura tendrement la langue de son amant, celui-ci goûtant un léger goût de fraise.

« Je vous aime tellement, dit doucement Harry après avoir embrassé Draco.

- Nous aussi, Harry, dit tendrement Severus. Nous aussi… »

Les joues rougies, Harry se tourna vers Severus et l'embrassa sensuellement, ses mains caressant le torse à sa disposition. Severus sourit doucement et se positionna doucement sur Harry. Draco resta en retrait souriant rêveusement.

« Ooh, Sev, gémit Harry. J'ai tant envie de toi... »

Le maître de potions se figea de stupeur.

« Pardon ? » murmura l'homme.

Harry rougit, mais finit par planter ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

« Tu m'as parfaitement bien entendu, dit-il. Je te veux ! »

Draco s'approcha doucement et saisit l'une des mains d'Harry qu'il embrassa. Le Gryffondor lui sourit.

« Je vous veux !

- En es-tu sûr ? demanda Draco.

- Oui », souffla Harry.

Les deux hommes sourirent à Harry et l'embrassèrent à tour de rôle. Doucement, Severus se remit à le caresser et il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'efforts pour exciter le Gryffondor. Draco n'avait pas lâché sa main, sachant que ce qui l'attendait serait éprouvant… Du moins au début.

« N'ais pas peur, lui soufflait-il. Tout ira bien… »

Harry fit un tendre sourire à Draco et l'embrassa. Il se crispa lorsque Severus entra en lui un premier doigt, mais se détendit sous les caresses des deux hommes. Un second doigt le fit pousser un gémissement de douleur et Severus attendit un peu avant d'exécuter des mouvements de ciseaux qui firent crier Harry de plaisir. Quand vint le troisième, le jeune homme poussa un simple cri de plaisir, bougeant des hanches pour mieux sentir son amant. Severus le laissa profiter un instant puis enleva ses doigts, Harry gémissant doucement. Les yeux un peu flous, il regarda Severus lubrifier son membre, comme il l'avait déjà vu faire cent fois lors de ses rapports avec Draco. Le blond souriait doucement, ses prunelles grises brillant de ravissement.

Quand Severus s'enfonça en Harry, celui-ci serra la main de Draco très fort en criant. Le blond s'empressa d'aller caresser le sexe d'Harry tout en l'embrassant tandis que Severus attendait qu'Harry s'habitue à sa présence. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues rougies d'Harry et Draco les essuya doucement.

« Ça va aller, Harry, dit doucement Draco. Ça va aller… »

Harry regarda Draco, bougeant légèrement pour se blottir contre lui. Ce simple mouvement fit vibrer Severus qui gémit, imité par Harry. Alors, doucement, sous le regard observateur et jubilatoire de Draco, les deux hommes se mirent à bouger. Lentement… Puis de plus en plus vite. Ils gémissaient doucement, puis criaient leur plaisir. Draco sourit et alla doucement butiner le sexe d'Harry, le brun criant d'extase. Il fallut peu de temps aux deux hommes pour jouirent, criant leur nom. Harry somnolait pratiquement, un sourire satisfait et rêveur sur le visage.

« Vous êtes merveilleux, murmura Harry. Je vous adore… »

Draco et Severus pouffèrent et l'embrasèrent. Draco eut une moue agacée en regardant son Harry épuisé.

« La prochaine fois, ça sera pour moi, gronda-t-il. Je n'ai même pas pu en profiter !

- Pauvre chou, dit Severus, taquin. C'est promis, la prochaine fois, ça sera pour toi...

- Le 'ça' à un nom », grogna Harry d'une voix comateuse.

Les deux autres rirent et vinrent se lover contre lui.

« Tout va être tellement plus simple, maintenant, dit Draco d'une voix rêveuse. Je n'aimais pas faire l'amour en te sachant là, insatisfait, murmura Draco en embrassant la mâchoire d'Harry.

- Mhmm, fit simplement le brun.

- Laisse tomber, Dray, dit Severus. Il est épuis »

Draco rit doucement.

« C'est ce que je vois, oui… »

Les yeux embués, Harry se lova contre Draco et embrassa son menton.

« Laisse-moi juste le temps de me remettre, dit-il. Et ce sera alors au tour de Sev d'être spectateur !

- Chique ! » fit Draco, faisant rire les deux autres.

Mais Harry eut tout juste le courage de pouffer.

« Bon anniversaire, Potter », dit Severus.

Harry se tourna rêveusement vers Severus et lui sourit.

« Merci, professeur… »

Severus sourit, caressant le ventre d'Harry.

« Je suis pour une sieste, dit Draco en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

- Moi aussi, dit Severus. Et toi, Harry ? … Harry ?? »

Les deux Serpentard se penchèrent sur Harry et sourirent en même temps. Souriant béatement, Harry dormait paisiblement. Les deux autres se couchèrent contre lui et fermèrent les yeux.

« Sev ? fit Draco après quelques minutes de silence.

- Mhmmm ? fit le concerné en ouvrant les yeux.

- Dis, on avait pas invité les amis d'Harry à venir ? »

….

« Oups… ! »


	7. Vertige ou Vertige de Vivre

Vertige ou Vertige de Vivre…

_Le brouillard se levait sur la ville… Où était-ce l'ascenseur qui descendait dans le brouillard ? À bien y réfléchir, j'en avais strictement rien à foutre ! Il était six heures du mat' et j'essayais de sortir des phrases stupides sur un décor de merde. Un décor hivernal. Je n'aime pas l'hiver. À bien y réfléchir, je n'aime pas l'été non plus… Pendant l'un, tout le monde court après l'âme sœur pour se réchauffer… Pendant l'autre, il fait tellement chaud que s'envoyer en l'air est une corvée… Quoique personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de mes partenaires. Mais peu importe ! _

_Il était six heures et quart… Et ce foutu ascenseur me déposait enfin dans le parking de mon immeuble. J'me suis approché de ma BM, l'ai déverrouillée, suis monté et ai mis le contact. C'était parti pour une foutue journée de travail. Pour une Raison quelconque, mon patron nous avait ordonné d'être là à sept heures tapantes… Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'on allait bien travailler sous prétexte qu'il était tôt ? C'était débile… Personnellement, je bosse mieux l'après-midi... Mais bon, c'est comme les goûts et les couleurs… C'est chacun à sa manière !_

_Je suis sorti du parking à six heures vingt et j'ai allumé la radio. Un geste simple, presque Banal… J'avais juste envie d'écouter de la musique, juste envie de me changer les idées, d'oublier ma fatigue. Bordel de merde, j'étais sorti jusqu'à trois heures du matin ! Ma radio déconnait… je sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Le brouillard, peut-être ? En tout cas, j'ai commencé à jouer avec, pour capter quelque chose. Et je suis tombé sur une drôle de chaîne, une chaîne que j'avais jamais entendu. On y parlait de magie, de sorcier… Je ne comprenais pas, j'avais oublié. Ces mots… je les avais effacer. Je les avais tous gommés de ma tête, histoire de respirer, de retrouver le bonheur. Mais tout m'est revenu et j'ai freiné. Un taxi a faillit m'emboutir. Le chauffeur me hurlait dessus mais je suis resté planté dans la rue. J'ai oublié comment on démarre une voiture. J'ai oublié que j'étais au volant et que je devais aller travailler. Bordel, je savais même plus ce que j'étais ! _

_C'est ta voix qui a résonné dans la voiture. Elle n'était plus froide, juste distante. Tu disais qu'un sorcier avait fait exploser un magasin du Chemin de Traverse… Tu faisais les annonces, les news… Moi, je n'écoutais pas vraiment. Je me concentrais sur ta voix et sur ce qu'elle m'évoquait. C'était désagréable, parce que tout ce qui me rattachait à toi me donnait envie de pleurer. Bon sang, c'est à cause de toi que je me suis retrouvé dans un pays étranger avec une autre identité. C'était pour t'oublier, toi et ta foutue fierté. Tu m'avais transpercé le cœur après m'avoir séduit… Connard ! Et tu parlais, encore et encore. Et moi, j'oubliais comment on respirait… Dur, très dur… _

_J'ai redémarré ma voiture. Je ne suis pas dingue, j'ai fait trois kilomètres puis je me suis écrasé. Je suis resté dans ma voiture toute la journée. J'attendais la demie, j'attendais ta voix. Et je t'écoutais. Tu sais que tu te répètes ? Bon sang, y'a pas assez d'événements dans ce foutu monde pour que les news changent chaque demi-heure ? Avant, il y avait plein de nouveautés. Un tué chaque quart d'heure. Une petite fille tuée par un sort, un vieux étranglé dans son fauteuil… On ne manquait pas de macchabées pour faire les news, mais on commençait à chercher les mouchoirs pour pleurer… _

_Tu te souviens de cette époque ? On était encore à l'école… On commençait à se regarder comme autre chose que rivaux. On cessait de s'insulter pour insinuer des trucs louches… Mes amis se demandaient si je devenais fou… C'était le cas. Je devenais fou de toi. Tu hantais mes nuits, mes jours… Et tu le savais, bordel, tu le savais ! Tu m'as attiré à toi pour mieux me briser. Je croyais faire l'amour mais je me suis juste fait baiser ! Tu m'as tué ! Chaque jour tu te montrais plus ardant, plus tendre… Tu m'as envoûté puis tu m'as laissé tombé. Et j'ai eu si mal, bon sang, je t'ai détesté. Je suis sorti du château en criant, en hurlant. J'ai tout cassé dans ma rage de haine. Je suis allé le voir... Lui, cet enfoiré qui donnait la mort tout les quarts d'heure. Et je l'ai tué. J'ai libéré le monde… Puis je suis parti. Parce que j'avais trop mal et que je ne pouvais pas supporter la joie et le bonheur. J'ai changé de pays, j'ai changé de vie. J'ai tout effacé. Et là, ça revient. Ça revient avec ta voix. Bordel, ta voix ! Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ? Elle me faisait décoller avec n'importe quel mot, avant… Maintenant, elle me donne envie de crier. Encore. Je n'arrive pas à oublier. Tu m'as fait mal, tu sais ? Si mal… _

_La nuit est tombée et je suis toujours dans ma voiture. J'ai fermé mon portable, mon patron a essayé de m'appeler trois fois dans la matinée. Je t'ai écouté, mais tu as fini ta journée, je pense. J'ai envie de te revoir, de savoir. Qu'es-tu devenu ? Es-tu marié, es-tu heureux ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as plaqué. Pour épousé une femme. Pour avoir des enfants. As-tu réussi ? J'espère que non… J'ai souhaité que tu échoues des milliers de fois quand tu m'as dit que c'était fini. Et maintenant, je le souhaite encore…C'est méchant ? Je ne pense pas. Tu m'as tué. Alors j'espère que ta vie est laide. _

_Il est six heures du matin. Tu commences ta journée. Je vais me choper un PV si je ne bouge pas, mais je m'en tape. Je continue d'écouter ta voix. Tu annonce qu'un Moldu a découvert Pré-au-lard mais qu'il a été aussitôt mis sous bonne garde…J'espère que vous lui avez effacé la mémoire, le pauvre, il sait pas où il a mis les pieds…Bon sang, ça y est ! Les flics viennent m'emmerder. Ils veulent que je déplace ma voiture, je ne peux pas stationner plus d'un jour à la même place. Je démarre, je roule. Je t'écoute toujours. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Là où je peux me garer. Je me suis décidé. Je me dirige vers le pont. Tu m'as tué. Mais je respire toujours et c'est ça qui me fait mal. Avant de crever je veux pourtant t'envoyer cette lettre. J'm'arrête à une épicerie, j'vais acheter un timbre et une enveloppe. J'écris l'adresse sorcière, celle du magasin de poignée de porte. Et dans un coin, je glisse ton nom. Je sais que tu auras ma lettre, ainsi. _

_Je redémarre et me dirige vers le pont. Faut que je trouve une boîte aux lettres, avant… J'en croise une et je m'arrête. Faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire de bien, maintenant. Mais ça ne doit pas être facile, je suis journaliste. On ne dirait pas, hein ? À cause de mon langage, de mon Passé… Peu m'importe. Je suis devenu ce que je n'aimais pas pour mieux oublier…_

_Je viens de réaliser, on fait le même métier ! Sauf que moi, c'est écrit. Toi, c'est oral… Tu travaille comme journaliste à la radio… Qui l'aurait cru venant de toi ? Toi si fier et si fort ? Mais bon, faut croire qu'on peut se tromper… J'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que tu as fait de ses années ? Sans doute ce que tu as fait de mes sentiments… Tu les as jeté dans un coin sans y regarder de trop près, histoire de ne pas voir ta méchanceté. Mais je vais finir là. J'ai pas trouvé de bonne chose. Je pense que tout est dit, déjà. _

_PS : Tu m'as tué, ça, tu le sais… Je me demande juste… ça te fait quelque chose ? Ou tu n'en as rien à foutre ? À bien réfléchir, je préfère pas savoir… ça risquerait de me faire plus mal encore… De toute façon, bientôt, je ressentirai plus rien. Je me casse, parce que je m'énerve. Je ne veux pas faire pire encore que ce que j'ai déjà fait avant d'aller tuer l'autre con. Tu sais, quand j'ai envoyé promener Colin dans toute l'école… J'me casse, maintenant… J'espère que tu auras mal quand même… Aussi mal que je l'ai eu et que je l'ai encore avec toi… J'espère que tu pleuras… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, tu sais pas ce que c'est pleurer… ça t'es jamais arrivé. J'm'en fous… J'espère que ça t'arrivera… _

* * *

°Jingle des news°

« Salut les sorcières et sorciers ! Grandes nouvelles aujourd'hui et je vais tout de suite laisser place à notre nouveau journaliste : Brad Krells… »

°Jingle Des News°

« Mesdames, messieurs, bonjour ! En Amérique, le corps d'Harry Potter, le grand héros des années nonante a été retrouvé dans sa voiture au fond de l'océan Atlantique. Les autorités sorcières américaines se sont engagées à nous renvoyer le corps dans les plus brefs délais. Harry Potter sera immolé la semaine prochaine dans un caveau en son honneur en dehors de Pré-au-lard.

C'est la semaine des suicides, semblerait-il puisque mon prédécesseur, Draco Malfoy, s'est donné la mort hier soir. Il n'a laissé aucun indice quant aux raisons de son suicide… »

FIN

* * *

Et voilà.... Faisait longtemps que j'avais pas publié... J'espère que vous avez aimé!


	8. Etoile des Neiges

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Etoile des Neiges

**Rating :** K

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Résumé:** Etoile des neiges, Mon cœur amoureux, S'est pris au piège, De tes grands yeux. Je te donne en gage, Cette croix d'argent. Et de t'aimer toute la vie, J'en fais serment.

**Résumé plus détaillé :** Ou quand l'auteur disjoncte en écoutant des chansons de Noël au mois d'août….

**Disclaimer :** La chanson, le contexte de l'histoire et leur personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. La première est.. heu… à.. Plusieurs chanteurs/Chanteuses, mais je note Patrice et Mario, en référence (premiers à l'avoir chanter… Et donc les créateurs, je suppose), et les seconds appartiennent à JKR (sans blague). Je n'ai aucun profit de cette histoire si ce n'est celui de vos reviews !

* * *

_Dans un coin perdu de montagne  
Un tout petit savoyard  
Chantait son amour dans le calme du soir  
Près de sa bergère au doux regard_

La roseraie. C'était de loin l'endroit le plus Romantique de Poudlard. Et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il s'était arranger pour l'y amener. Il savait que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Qu'en tant que Serpentard ce n'était pas 'Son truc'. Mais il voulait malgré tout lui démontrer que ce qui n'était pas 'Son truc' pouvait être bien, pour certaines choses.

Il s'était débrouiller pour l'y amener en hiver. Lorsque la neige recouvrait les buissons épais, leur donnant des feuilles de neiges et des tiges de Givres. Alors que sous la nuit, le monde entier semblait devenir Argenté, ce qui était de loin sa couleur préféré, il le savait très bien.

Légèrement méprisant, le blond l'avait suivit, plus que douteux. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'ils sortaient ensembles en secret, préférant se dissimuler au courroux de Lucius Malfoy et de Voldemort. Car Draco était un mangemort. Très exactement un espion. Si l'on venait à apprendre qu'il sortait avec Harry Potter… Ce serait la fin de tout ! La fin d'une aide utile mais aussi de leurs deux cœurs. Ils s'aimaient et ils le savaient. Ils étaient amants, déjà… Mais Ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit. Voilà pourquoi Harry avait amené Draco dans cette Roseraie. Voilà pourquoi, au milieu de la nuit, alors que des Flocons de Neiges tombaient doucement du ciel, Harry Potter se mit à genoux aux pieds de son amant, sous son air sceptique et légèrement moqueur.

_Etoile des neiges, Mon cœur amoureux  
S'est pris au piège, De tes grands yeux  
Je te donne en gage, Cette croix d'argent  
Et de t'aimer toute ma vie, J'en fais serment_

Face à cette déclaration des plus étonnante, Draco resta immobile. Fixant les yeux émeraudes du jeune homme brun face à lui, il hésita entre éclater de rire ou tout simplement partir en courant. Mais il savait qu'un tel acte vexerait le cœur de son preux Gryffondor. C'est qu'il en fallait pour dégoter un tel ramassis d'âneries ! Et la petite croix d'argent qu'il lui tendait, dans ce 'gage d'amour' était vraiment très belle. Un gage d'amour… De son amour.

Le Serpentard plissa des yeux en réalisant ce que Harry lui disait par cela.

« Me ferais-tu une demande en mariage détournée ? » demanda-t-il, ne touchant pas au bijou dans son écrin de satin.

Les yeux du Survivant brillèrent étrangement alors qu'il hochait de la tête, le blond sentant son cœur se figer un instant.

_Hélas, soupirait la bergère  
Que répondront nos parents  
Comment ferons-nous, nous n'avons pas d'argent  
Pour nous marier dès le printemps_

Draco se contenta de le fixer.

« Faut arrêter de rêver, Potter, dit-il finalement. Nous marier ! Nous ! Nous ! Mais comment veux-tu que nous fassions cela ? En secret, comme notre relation ? Une petite cérémonie intime ? Avec seulement nous et le curé ? Mais c'est impossible et tu le sais ! Cela finira par ce savoir ! Et je serais tuer ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ! »

_Etoile des neiges, sèche tes beaux yeux  
Le ciel protège les amoureux  
Je pars en voyage, pour qu'à mon retour  
A tout jamais, plus rien n'empêche notre amour_

« Quoi ? fit Draco, le regardant avec perplexité. Potter qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Comment cela, tu pars en Voyage ? Merde, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu prépares, encore ? »

Harry se contenta de sourire tout en se redressant. Il lui mit la boîte dans les mains, déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et, avec un sourire amoureux, partit en courant, laissant derrière lui un amant plus que confus.

_Alors il partit vers la ville  
Et ramoneur il se fit  
Sur les cheminées dans le vent et la pluie  
Comme un petit diable noir de suie_

Le temps passa. Très exactement dix jours. A Poudlard, c'était le choc. Le Survivant, l'incroyable Golden Boy, avait disparut. Pourtant, parmi les élèves de Gryffondors, certains échangeaient des regards lourd de sens. Et chez les Serpentard, le Prince de la maison serrait dans sa main une croix d'argent, la réalité l'ayant rattraper. Harry n'était pas parti en voyage, il était parti face à son destin. Il était parti tuer Voldemort.

_Etoile des neige, sèche tes beaux yeux  
Le ciel protège les amoureux  
Ne perds pas courage, il te reviendra  
Et tu seras bientôt encore entre ses bras_

Ce furent les dix jours les plus pénibles de la vie du Serpentard. Dix jours d'angoisse, de cauchemar.. Aucun mangemort n'avait été appelé, personne n'était au courant de rien, même pas le Grand Albus Dumbledore. Le Survivant avait disparut de la circulation et le monde entier le savait et paniquait. Où était leur héros ? Où avait disparut celui qui devait les sauver tous autant qu'ils étaient ? Qu'allaient-ils devenir, sans lui ?

Mais chez les Serpentard, leur Prince au cheveux blond cachait sa peine et sa détresse. Que deviendrait-il sans son amant, son amour ? Il avait presque envie de remonter le temps pour s'empêcher de dire toutes ses choses au brun, toutes ses choses qui l'avaient pousser à accomplir son destin.

_Et comme les beaux jours refleurirent  
Il s'en revint au hameau  
Et sa fiancée l'attendait tout là-haut  
Parmi les clochettes des troupeaux_

Tout Poudlard fut réveillé un soir. Du ciel tombaient des flocons de neige immense, mais personne n'y prêtait attention. Une véritable cacophonie se faisait entendre depuis la forêt interdite. Les oiseaux piaffaient, des bruits de sabot, des hennissements, des cris d'aigles… Les animaux de cette forêt enchantée, de cette forêt si sombre, semblaient soit paniqué… soit en liesse.

Sortit de leur lit par tout ces bruits, inquiet à l'idée d'être attaquée par toutes ces créatures puissantes, les élèves sortirent de leurs dortoirs pour aller se poster devant la porte de leur école. Certains étaient en pyjama, d'autres avaient prit le temps de se vêtir avant. Mais tous étaient armé, comme prêt à se défendre. A leur côtés, les professeurs aussi étaient inquiet, déglutissant d'un air inquiet.

Pourtant, il n'y eut aucune attaque surprise, aucune charge animale meurtrière. A la place de la cavalcade attendue sortir de la forêt un simple homme. Une silhouette assez mince, courbée, fatiguée. La plupart des habitants du château plissèrent les yeux, étonnés. Mais le premier à le reconnaître fut Draco. Il hésita un instant mais prit sa décision en voyant son Gryffondor marcher avec difficulté. Sous les regards stupéfait, il s'élança vers le Survivant que certains Rouges et Ors avaient identifié grâce à la réaction surprenante du vert et argent. Le nom de l'étranger circula rapidement, mais personne ne réagit, encore trop sous le choc de voir leur héros revenir en vie mais surtout, Draco Malfoy lui rouler le patin du siècle, ne s'en séparant que pour l'enguirlander.

« Espèce de (baiser) crétin (baiser) de Gryffondor (baiser). Toi et ton (baiser) foutu (baiser) courage (baiser) à la con ! (Baiser, baiser, baiser, baiser). J'ai faillit (baiser) mourir d'angoisse (baiser) espèce de sale petit (baiser) connard ! »

Sous les attentions du blond, le brun riait doucement, amusé de ses paroles et de ses actes. Le son résonna dans la plaine, le groupe des élèves ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire eux-aussi.

_Etoile des neiges, Les garçons d'honneur  
Vont en cortège portant des fleurs  
Par un mariage finit mon histoire  
De la bergère et de son petit Savoyard_

Le monde apprit rapidement la bonne nouvelle. Celle d'une grande paix, enfin accordée par leur héros national. Ils avaient fêter cette victoire avec tant de force, que les moldus du monde entier c'étaient étonné de voir des flocons de neige danser avec des pétales de Fleurs au mois de Janvier. Mais ce 'phénomène inexpliqué' avaient été expliquée par 'L'obscurité ambiante mêlée à la forme des flocons de neiges tout particulièrement doux'. Les Oubliators avaient fait un travail merveilleux en faisant passer les pétales sur le sol pour 'une teinte étrange due au cycle de la lune. Personne ne savait s'il devait s'estimer heureux que les moldus aient cru une telle ânerie ou s'ils devaient au contraire rire comme des idiots et recommencer avec des pétales oranges et non rose, juste histoire de s'amuser ! Cette idée fut rapidement oublier lorsqu'en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, un événement plus extraordinaire encore fut annoncé : Le mariage nocturne et inattendu de leur Survivant et de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Promis… Je recommencerai plus ! … Enfin… Je promets rien, mais j'essayerai ! lol 

Un commentaire, Svp ?


	9. Comme une autoroute

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre **: Comme une autoroute

**Résumé :** C'est bien connu… Quand la routine s'installe, le meilleur moyen de la combattre c'est de… Casser !

**Spécialité :** Les paroles de Harry sont écrite en italique. Celle de Draco en Italique et en gras.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

* * *

_

_« - Au début… C'était merveilleux. Il était gentil, tendre… Attentionné. Pour quelqu'un qui était aussi froid qu'un Iceberg, c'était tout de même déroutant. Mais ça me plaisait. J'avais besoin de ça, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un sachant me consoler, me réconforter… Il m'offrait tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Et c'était parfait… »_

* * *

Les flashs crépitaient, mitraillaient follement le couple assis côte à côte à une table de bois de chêne. Les deux hommes ne se regardaient pas. Ils fixaient les appareils photos devant eux. Ils ne souriaient pas. Les journalistes hurlaient leurs questions, sautaient pour être vu… Mais aucun des deux ne les regardaient vraiment.

« Monsieur Potter, quels sont vos sentiments vis à vis de cette séparation ?

- Monsieur Malfoy, est-ce vous qui avez prit cette décision ? »

Aucun ne répondait. Ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

* * *

_**« Je l'adorais. Bien entendu, nous avions des avis divergeant sur un certain nombre de choses, mais je l'aimais, c'était tout ce qui importait. Ses amis étaient des emmerdeurs, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore me cassait les pieds mais… Pour lui, j'acceptais tout. Tant qu'il me souriait, rien n'avait d'importance ! »**_

* * *

Encore les flashs. Le blond finit par se lever, agacé. Les journalistes firent silence, attendant, leurs plumes à papotte prête à l'emploi.

« Notre décision… est irrévocable, dit-il. Tout du moins l'est-elle pour moi. Notre histoire était une belle Histoire, mais comme toutes ses consœurs, elle a une fin. Cette fin est aujourd'hui. Merci de votre attention. »

Il quitta la pièce sans voir les deux émeraudes embuées de larmes du brun.

* * *

_« - Quand il m'a dit que c'était terminé, je ne l'ai pas cru. Ça me semblait impossible. Notre vie était devenue si belle, si… confortable ! Trop, peut-être. Des deux, j'étais le plus casse-coup, autrefois. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'aime la tranquillité, maintenant. Mais pas lui. Lui, il lui faut de l'action. Il n'aime pas ce qui est plat. Il n'aime pas la monotonie. Et c'était ce qu'était devenu notre Couple. C'était comme une autoroute. » _

* * *

Le brun resta un instant pétrifié puis se leva. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes contenues. Que venait-il de se passer ? Tout était… vraiment terminé ?

« Je n'ai rien à ajouter, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Bonne journée. »

Il transplana dans leur appartement. Son appartement. Vide. Sans lui. Sans sa veste sur le porte-manteau, son porte document sur la chaise du salon, sa tasse de thé sur la table basse. Totalement vide.

* * *

_**« J'avais l'impression que nous stagnions… Que plus rien ne marchait. Je rentrais, un bisou, un sourire, une question, et rien d'autre. C'était devenu le 'métro-boulot-dodo' qu'appelait les moldus. Même le sexe était une routine. C'était insoutenable. **_

_**« Je sais que ce genre de relations peuvent paraître confortable. Et d'une manière, ça l'était. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'en rentrant, il serait à la maison, à m'attendre. Il m'accueillerait tendrement et m'écouterait parlé tout en cuisinant et donnant son avis. Mais après trois ans, cela devient lassant. J'ai essayé de nous sortir de là… Mais sans succès. C'était comme ces choses que les moldus appellent autoroute. »**_

* * *

C'était un cauchemar. Il allait revenir. Il allait arriver, ouvrir la porte. Il allait le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que ce n'était qu'une grave erreur. Sans plus. Mais il ne se passa rien. Il resta longtemps planté dans leur ancien appartement, attendant il ne savait quoi, qui ne venait jamais.

* * *

_« - Alors il a dit un jour que c'était fini. Je n'ai pas réagis. Je crois que… je me suis bloqué au moment où il l'a dit. Je suis resté un long moment sans penser à rien d'autre. Et quand j'ai réagis… Il était parti. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que je ne voulais surtout pas le perdre. »_

* * *

Le blond avait transplané lui aussi. Il s'était laissé glissé le long de la porte de son manoir. Dur. Il avait l'impression qu'à tout moment, il allait se disperser en million de petits cubes. Son cœur battait vite. Il venait tout juste de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais c'était de sa faute aussi ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas retenu, cet idiot ? Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas empêché de partir ?

* * *

_**« Quand j'ai dit que c'était fini, j'ai pensé le faire réagir plus qu'autre chose. Nous avions besoin de distance, d'air. Mais en fait, tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il se réveil. Qu'il ne se contente plus de ce petit sourire, de ce baiser et de cette phrase de bienvenue. Ça me sortait par les oreilles. Je voulais de la chaleur, de l'ardeur, de la passion ! Pas une ligne droite, comme une autoroute ! »**_

* * *

Un jour… deux… Trois ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. Il n'était pas rentré dans leur ancienne chambre. Ça lui faisait mal. Il n'y était plus. Son odeur non plus. Plus de brosse à dent verte près de la sienne, qui est rouge. Plus de shampoing pour 'Blond sensible'. Ce qu'il avait pu se moquer de lui…

Depuis son départ, il pensait à lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il repensait à leurs fous rires du début, à leurs taquineries, leurs plaisanteries. Il se rappelait de leur passion. Mais où était-elle passé, cette passion ? Pourquoi étaient-ils devenu si terne ? Etait-ce à cause de cela qu'ils s'étaient quitté ?

Oui… Oui, il savait que c'était pour cela. Quel idiot !

* * *

_« - Il m'a fallut le temps de comprendre. Mais quand j'ai saisit… j'ai agis ! »_

* * *

Il était assis à son bureau quand cela arriva. Une tornade de note de service rose. Une tornade de petits cœurs voletant autour de lui, faisant de grand cercle autour de son bureau. Il les regarda avec stupéfaction, puis sourit. Il avait compris.

* * *

_**« Je savais qu'une fois qu'il comprendrait, j'allais m'amuser. Il ne m'a pas déçu. Et je sais qu'il ne le fera plus jamais. »**_

* * *

La phase 'Récupération' avait commencé. Et elle allait fonctionner ! Pas question de le perdre ! Pas question qu'ils se séparent ! Plus que jamais, il savait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Et il était près à tout pour le récupérer ! Même à se promener en pantalon de cuire et débardeur dans le ministère. Même à lui faire une déclaration chantée debout, sur la table de la cafétéria !

* * *

_« - Quand j'y repense, c'était très gênant ! Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Cela m'a donné ce que je voulais. Et je le garderais jusqu'à ma mort, quitte à devoir le refaire tous les jours ! »_

* * *

Tout le monde applaudissait dans la cafétéria. Lui, n'en revenait pas ! Il avait osé ! Il avait osé s'habiller de cette manière… provocante – était-ce un string qu'il voyait dépasser de son pantalon de cuire ? – et chanter une chanson d'amour, debout sur la table centrale de la cafétéria… Et la manière dont il avait remué les hanches… La manière dont ses yeux brillaient d'un amour fou… Déstabilisé, il ne put que quitter la sale en courant.

* * *

_**« Je crois que j'ai failli le tué, quand je suis parti en courant. On m'a raconté par après qu'il avait blêmit puis vacillé ! Tout le monde a cru que le célèbre Survivant allait mourir sur le coup. Heureusement pour moi, il est solide ! »**_

* * *

A peine le vit-il partir qu'il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

Non !

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il devait réagit… La colère revint en lui. Connard de furet peroxydé ! Cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi ! Foi de Potter !

* * *

_« - Je lui ai couru après… Comme un déchaîné. Je voulais une explication, un espoir, une gifle, n'importe quoi… J'ai eu bien mieux que ce à quoi je pensais ! »_

* * *

Des halètements, des gémissements… Des vêtements qui se froissent… Une supplication, puis des cris. Deux corps qui s'épousent, parfaitement… Avec force. Avec Passion. Cela les fit sourire.

* * *

_**« Etrangement, j'ai été incapable de penser que j'étais en train de m'envoyer en l'air de la manière la plus exquise qui soit dans mon bureau ! Vraiment, il me rendait fou ! Quelle idée, aussi, de porter un string aussi… petit ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens… Et c'était très bien ainsi. »**_

* * *

De nouveau, des Flashs. Cette fois, les deux hommes se regardent, se tiennent la main. Ils se caressent discrètement, sous la table. Incapable de se résister.

« Avez-vous eu des ennuis, pour cette aventure dans votre bureau ? demanda un des journalistes.

- Heureusement, non, répondit le blond. De toute façon, je m'en contrefichais et m'en contrefiche toujours ! Dans la vie, il n'y a pas que le travail, loin de là.

- Il n'y a donc plus de risque de vous voir vous séparer ?

- Ma foie, je préférais éviter, répondit le brun. Si ça devait arriver encore une fois, je crains qu'il ne se satisfasse pas d'une tenue sexy et d'une chanson… Un strip-tease dans la cafétéria ne me tente pas… »

Les journalistes éclatèrent de rire alors que le blond serrait son amant contre lui.

« Essayez-vous de rendre votre vie plus… passionnante ? demanda un des journalistes.

- Oui… et non, répondit le blond. Je crois qu'être avec lui est tout simplement passionnant. On ne peut pas empêcher une routine de s'installer et je sais qu'elle reviendra. J'espère juste que nous la casserons de temps à autre, histoire de ne pas replonger dans la situation précédente !

- Votre mariage prochain est-il une manière de casser une éventuelle routine de début ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se sourirent.

« Non, répondit le brun. C'est une manière de se dire je t'aime. »

* * *

FIN.

* * *

... Je sais, je sais... C'est d'un Gnangna... Mais j'avais envie de publier quelque chose, et ça me hantait donc... Voilà! J'espère que cela vous plais! Bonne lecture!


	10. Baisé salé

**Auteur :** Moi !

**Titre :** Baiser salé.

**Paring :** .. Pas R ! loll

**Type :** Slash

**Couple:** Snevy!

**Dédicace:** A Zoo, qui adore ce couple! J'avais envie de faire un petit cadeau !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à Harry Potter… Non ! Pas à Harry Potter, à son auteur ! loll ! Les paroles de 'Baiser salé' appartiennent à son auteur/Compositeur/interprète, j'ai nommé DobaCaracol, groupe québécois dont les chansons m'ont été… présentée par Laika (Note aux fans de « D'un océan à l'autre » : « Etrange », source d'inspiration pour cette fic !).

* * *

Neville n'était pas quelqu'un de courageux. Enfin… Pas de totalement courageux. Il avait bien une infinie partie nommée bravoure au fond de lui, mais tout le monde, à Gryffondor, était d'accord pour dire qu'elle était bien cachée ! A pars quelques rares exceptions, tous le considérait comme le couard de la maison. Et le fait qu'il ait participé à plusieurs batailles avec Harry Potter n'avait pratiquement rien changé ! On s'acharnait à dire que… il n'était qu'un froussard.

_S'il faut parler au foule ou faire tourner le vent, _

_Je n'ai pas de magie ni de feu de Dragon, _

_Je n'ai plus peur de toi, _

_Je ne suis plus hors de moi. _

Quelle que soit la situation, le moment… Quelle que soit ses actions, il restait 'Le petit de la maison'. Même les premières années le qualifiaient ainsi. Et cela, de toute les maisons. Il était le seul élève de son année à longer les murs, à balbutier face à un professeur et à perdre encore ses moyens devant le tyrannique Severus Snape. Et pour cause ! Ils étaient en septième année ! Avec le temps, les petits premières années avaient prit de l'assurance.

Hermione Granger affirmait enfin son intelligence sans gêne, mais gardait à présent une certaine réserve, laissant ainsi les autres réfléchir avant de les éclairer.

Ron Weasley avait accepté sa place de Second, mais savait qu'il pouvait être le premier, dans certaine situation.

Parvati Patil avait perdu de cet air futile qui la rendait si peu intéressante et mettait son excentricité au service de sa beauté et de son humour agréable.

Lavande Brown s'était endurcie, perdant cette sentimentalité agaçante et horripilante d'enfant pleurnicheur pour devenir une jeune femme calme, tempérée et agréable à vivre.

Dean Thomas avait perdu sa transparence pour devenir un des garçons phare de la tour des Gryffondor. Son charisme attirait les demoiselles et les garçons recherchaient généralement sa compagnie dans l'espoir de bénéficier de son expérience.

Seamus Finnigan affirmait enfin son bisexualité sans gêne ni honte. Il s'était casé avec un gentil Serdaigle de Sixième année et personne ne l'avait juger pour cela.

Le Héros par excellence, celui sur qui tout les regards étaient posé, Harry Potter, le Survivant, était lui aussi passé dans l'autre bord. Il avait trouvé refuge, oh étonnement, dans les bras de sa célèbre Némésis, Draco Malfoy. Tout deux formaient un couple magnifique, tendre… Un modèle pour toutes les jeunes filles rêveuses à la recherche du prince Charmant.

Mais Neville restait Neville. Le garçon timide. Le garçon qui n'osait pas parler en publique. Le garçon qui suivait la bande. Au moment les plus sombres de la guerre, il avait même été soupçonné d'être un second Peter Pettigrow. Mais heureusement, Harry s'était élevé pour le protéger et Neville avait été blanchit… Blanchit, mais sous surveillance. _Sa _Surveillance !

_Tout ne peut pas s'écrire sur un bout de papier_

_Tout ne peut pas se détruire en actionnant un levier _

_Alors… _

_Je me souviendrais…_

Lorsqu'il avait appris de la bouche de Dumbledore que 'par mesure de sécurité', il allait être 'confié' à 'une personne d'expérience' pour 'juger de sa fidélité', Neville ne s'était pas plaint. Il n'était pas d'un tempérament explosif comme Hermione Granger qui était partie en croisade pour le faire disculper de tous reproches. Ni comme Harry Potter qui avait clairement menacé son 'gardien' de mort si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Cette année là… Avant Noël. Avant la mort de Voldemort… Neville apprit le courage.

_Je t'avais croisé sur les pavés _

_Baiser salé. _

_J'ai rattacher ma barque et me suis faites transparente_

_Le jeu de la colère sous le manteau du silence_

_Trou dans la mémoire juste à l'endroit des attentes_

_Je ne vais plus m'envoler au premier de tes souffles._

Une semaine et quatre jours avaient suffit. Une semaine et quatre jours l'avaient rendu fou ! Tant de méchanceté, tant de remarques acides, tant de regards haineux ! Il n'avait pas supporter. Il avait été en colère. Il avait été fou de rage… Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Neville était quelqu'un de simple, de posé. Il avait décidé qu'il le resterait tout le temps de ce séjour. Mais ses remarques… Ses commentaires… Sa voix tranchante ! Horripilante !

Neville était passé par plein de stade : Transparence, colère silencieuse ponctuée de regard haineux… Il avait essayé d'ignorer ses remarques, de s'enfuir dés qu'il le voyait, l'entendait. Mais après une semaines et sept jours… Il cessa de changer de pièces et de places à son approche. Bien au contraire : Il recherchait sa présence.

_Époumones-toi même si tu souffles, je brûle et ne me consume pas !_

_Et non ! _

_Je ne suis pas génie, je ne suis pas fée_

_Je ne suis pas un ange, je n'ai plus peur de toi !_

_Je ne suis pas génie, je ne suis pas fée,_

_Je n'ai plus peur de toi. _

Après une semaine et sept jours, les cris et remarques acides ne lui faisaient plus peur. Bien au contraire, il les écoutait attentivement, disséquant leur sens, leur contenu. Il analysait les tons de voix, les expressions du visage, le creusement des joues lors de la prononciation, la courbure des lèvres…Il analysait son tortionnaire et perdait sa peur de lui pour éprouver quelque chose d'étonnant : De l'intérêt… De l'attention… De l'affection !

_Je n'ai plus peur de toi,_

_Même quand le temps me pèse lourd_

_Quand gronde au fond de moi un étrange bruit sourd_

_Que la force de la vague et la lune me garde._

Le garçon au visage lunaire facilement effrayé se mit à devenir un homme attentif, voir parfois, répondant. Il lui arrivait de répondre par un regard, voir un sourire. Cela déstabilisait son gardien. Cela l'amusait, aussi.

Cette attaque de sarcasmes devint entre eux un jeu. Cette attaque devint nécessaire. Vitale. L'oxygène. Pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient avoir d'autre rapport, de pars leur âge, de pars leur position. Alors ils utilisaient cette relation. Cet affrontement.

Pourtant, vite, trop vite, on les sépara. La guerre était finie, Harry Potter avait gagné et se remettait dans l'infirmerie, son amant à ses côtés, veillant sur lui. Les procès commencèrent, les pleurs laissèrent place aux rires. Cela fut vite oublié. Et lorsque le Survivant et vainqueur s'éveilla en Février, le monde retrouva sa paix et sa joie de vivre.

Mais pas Neville. Et pas son Gardien.

Qu'il était dure d'être un élève. Qu'il était dur d'aimer un professeur plein de droiture et de principe. D'aimer un être aussi Borné !

_Trop de mélancolie dans ma constellation mais ça,_

_Je l'ai toujours eu, je ne me pose plus de questions. _

_Je me souviendrai… _

_Je t'avais croisé sur les pavés,_

_Baiser salé._

Il rêvait chaque fois que quelque chose se passerait, un acte, une parole qui lui ferait voir l'espoir. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Severus Snape ne l'insultait plus, ne le regardait plus. Et Neville se mourrait d'être vu, touché… Embrassé ! Il voulait sa peau, il voulait ses yeux, il voulait sa voix ! Voilà pourquoi il chantait. Il chantait timidement, presque avec peur, devant les élèves, devant les professeurs, dans la grande salle. Quelle folie l'avait étreint, quelle idée l'avait fait fermer les portes de la pièce pour s'appuyer et chanter _ça_ ?

Dans un coin de la salle, Harry Potter, assis sur les genoux de Draco Malfoy, lui souriait d'un air ravi. Il avait compris. De même que Hermione Granger dont le regard volait de Neville à _Lui_… Lui qui le fixait, son regard noir indifférent, insensible, vide de tout sentiment. Les jambes de Neville tremblèrent, mais il continua de chanter… Parce que pour une fois, il voulait être un vrai Gryffondor. Même si cela le tuait !

_J'ai retiré l'écharde et attisé l'arrogance,_

_Savouré mes combats avoué mes regards,_

_Une craquelure se dessine_

_Dans ma peau de lézard,_

_Je ne vais plus m'envoler… _

_Au premier de tes souffles. Souffles…_

Il avait plissé les yeux. Sans doute se rappelait-il, lui aussi, du sujet de la chanson. Sans doute se rappelait-il ce petit moment volé, juste après la mort de Voldemort. Celui où, terrifié, Neville était allé près de lui, couché sur le sol, gravement blessé. Celui où en larmes, Neville l'avait embrassé… Doucement. Tendrement. Lorsqu'il s'était écarté, il avait découvert un Severus Snape évanouit. Et il n'en avait jamais parlé. Mais les sentiments étaient là. Chez l'un, comme chez l'autre. Et Neville les chantait. Pour lui.

_Rien ne m'emportera et Donc si tu souffles, _

_Je brûle et ne me consume pas ! _

_Et Non !_

_Je ne suis pas génie, je ne suis pas fée,_

_Je ne suis pas un ange, je n'ai plus peur de toi !_

_Je ne suis pas génie je ne suis pas fée,_

_Je ne suis pas un ange, je n'ai plus peur de toi._

Neville se tut enfin. Qu'il était dure de voir tout ces regards posés sur lui. Qu'il était dur d'assumer _Son_ regard. Timidement, Neville eut un sourire. Il hésita, puis ouvrit la porte pour rapidement sortir. Il laissa la porte de la Grande Salle ouverte, s'arrêta, puis recommença à marcher. Il savait. Il lui avait rappelé l'événement et il espérait qu'il comprendrait. Qu'il comprendrait ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Il aurait aimé lui chanter son amour. Mais il voulait le lui dire de vive-voix, entre eux. Pas autrement.

S'arrêtant encore, Neville pensa que sa preuve de courage journalière n'était pas finie. Il devait continuer ! Alors il descendit aux cachots et entra dans la salle de classe. Sur le bureau était amassé des copies, mais il les enleva et s'assit sur le montant de bois de son professeur. Il y attendit longtemps. Si longtemps qu'il se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il devait partir. Si longtemps qu'il changea encore d'avis et pensa que c'était vraiment la seule solution… Si longtemps qu'il se demanda si Snape n'avait pas fuit le château pour être sûr de ne jamais le revoir.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Elle laissa entrer un Severus Snape calme qui leva les yeux vers lui. Aucune surprise ne marqua son visage. Comme s'il savait que Neville allait être là.

« Vous êtes donc caché ici… »

Neville hocha de la tête, le regardant calmement. Severus le regarda encore puis s'avança, droit sur lui, avec une lenteur qui l'effraya. Il s'arrêta devant lui, juste devant lui, entre les genoux d'un Neville attendant.

« Vous m'aviez caché vos talents de chanteur, monsieur Londubat. »

Neville sourit.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de talent, professeur, dit-il. Seulement celui des plantes et un peu avec ma voix.

- C'est déjà bien.

- Je ne parle pas beaucoup…

- Je n'aime pas les bavards.

- Je suis très patient…

- Cela vous sera très utile !

- Et je suis nul en potion… »

Severus sourit.

« J'ai du talent pour deux. »

Neville sourit aussi.

« Il manquait quelque chose à cette chanson, Neville. Vous ne l'avez pas dit. Pourtant, un Gryffondor est censé crier ce genre de chose.

- Je savais que vous n'apprécieriez pas que je le dise devant tout le monde.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous spécialiste en Severus Snape, Neville ?

- Depuis que je vous aime, Professeur… »

Severus sourit encore. Un rare sourire qu'il ne faisait à personne, sauf à Dumbledore, dans de très rares occasion.

« J'ai le double de votre âge…

- Et alors ? demanda Neville. Il faut bien quelqu'un de raisonnable dans un couple.

- J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses… qui ne m'ont pas donné que de la maturité.

- Je veux bien soigné vos blessures… Mais je ne suis pas médicomage, cela devra se faire à deux.

- N'est-ce pas le principe d'un couple ? De faire les choses à deux ? »

Neville lui sourit encore, lui aussi.

« Cela veut-il dire que vous m'aimez aussi, professeur ?

- Ne l'aviez-vous pas compris, Neville ? »

Le jeune homme gigota, s'approchant du bord du bureau et aussi de son professeur.

« Je l'avais compris… Et largement espéré. »

Severus ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de l'embrasser.

_Je ne suis pas génie, je ne suis pas fée,_

_Je ne suis pas un ange, je n'ai plus peur de toi !_

_Je ne suis pas génie je ne suis pas fée,_

_Je ne suis pas un ange, je n'ai plus peur de toi._

**FIN**

* * *

**Dans la catégorie Nul à chier, je prends Umbre77... loll! Vraiment, j'ai honte... Mais bon, quand on est désespérée de publier un truc, on vendrait le diable! Si si, je vous assure! **


	11. Fever

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Fever

**Rating :** R

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient et bla bla bla

**Dédicace :** A Mae, 500ième revieweuse de MPM ! Je te l'avais promis, le voici !

**Résumé :** C'est un Draco Malfoy plus calme, mais terriblement seul qui part à Boston pour trouver des subventions pour son Orphelinat… Il ignore encore qu'il y trouvera tout autre chose. Slash HPDM

_**

* * *

Fever**_

* * *

Comment peut-on savoir si l'on est dans un jour 'spécial' ? Comment peut-on savoir que, tout à coup, votre vie va changer, se métamorphoser et ne jamais retrouver sa banalité passée ? Pour tout avouer, ma vie n'avait rien de banal, lorsque commence cette Histoire. J'étais un sorcier de bonne famille. Enfin, presque de bonne famille. Disons qu'elle était une bonne famille qui avait légèrement dévié de sa bonté pour devenir de sadiques et psychotiques tueurs léchant goulûment les basques d'un homme à tête de serpent. Mais à pars ça, nous étions tout ce qu'il y a de plus convenable. 

Bien entendu, ce petit détail de ma famille m'a valu beaucoup d'ennuis, surtout lorsque j'ai avoué à Père mon manque de passion quant à cette voie enchanteresse. Ma punition fut d'être enfermé dans une petite pièce aux murs de brique avec un lit de pierre et des barreaux aux fenêtres. Ou, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris : Une prison. Je n'ai pas été torturé. Pas exactement. Disons plutôt qu'on m'y a oublié. En soit, c'était une torture, car j'étais seul dans cette petite pièce, de jour comme de nuit. On ne venait même pas m'apporter à manger. Mes seuls repas étaient les malheureux rats qui s'aventuraient dans ma pièce. Je leur tordais le cou, buvais leur sang et les mangeais.

Dégoûtant ? Si vous voulez. Je connais des prisonniers qui mangeaient leurs propres déjections, ainsi, je suis heureux d'avoir au moins eu des rats.

J'ai vécu ainsi un temps que je ne saurais qualifier de long. Pour moi, cela a duré des années. Pourtant, seulement 11 mois se sont écoulés. Onze mois de rats, de solitude… Depuis, je ne supporte plus d'être dans une petite pièce.

Après ces onze mois, j'ai été libéré par un ange. Un ange mince, à la mine fatiguée, blessée. Aux yeux verts extraordinaires. Harry Potter. Au début, je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Quand il s'est dirigé vers moi et qu'il s'est abaissé je l'ai regardé avec des yeux vides et surpris. Et il m'a fait un timide sourire, comme s'il craignait que je ne m'énerve, le frappe. Mais je me suis contenté de le regarder. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Des Médicomages sont arrivés et m'ont emmené à Sainte-Mangouste. Potter m'a fait un sourire alors que je m'éloignais. C'était la dernière fois que je le voyais avant bien des années.

Arrivé à Sainte-Mangouste, il est vite apparu que j'allais bien. Sous-alimenté, incapable de parler et un peu déstabilisé, mais bien. A part ça, je n'avais subi aucun sévice corporel. Pourtant, on m'a fait voir un psychomage. Et ils ont bien fait. J'en avais plus que besoin, il fallait l'avouer. Mais très vite, on m'a jugé 'Saint d'esprit'. Et on m'a relâché. Cependant, j'étais perdu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, vers qui me tourner. J'avais tout perdu, je ne comprenais rien à rien. Et je n'étais pas le seul.

Le monde magique était totalement déstabilisé. Harry Potter avait disparu alors qu'il avait détruit Voldemort. Pouf, envolé le Héro qu'on voulait fêter. Il avait laissé un petit mot à ses meilleurs amis, leur indiquant qu'il voulait vivre en dehors de tout cela un petit temps, qu'il était fatigué d'être le Survivant, qu'il voulait 'prendre l'air'. Et il s'était volatilisé. Bien entendu, des recherches avaient été faites pour le retrouver, mais personne ne savait où il avait bien pu aller. Rapidement, une évidence avait sauté aux yeux de tous : Harry Potter avait quitté le pays. Pour aller où ? Mystère et boule de gomme.

Personnellement, je fus recueilli par le patron du chaudron baveur. Le brave homme m'avait accepté comme aide. Comme je ne savais pas parler et qu'en plus, je n'avais pas mon diplôme de sorcier, il m'employait au ménage et nettoyage. Et même si, pour quelqu'un de mon sang, cela était dégradant, je m'appliquais et ne me plaignais pas. La vérité, c'était que cette position de larbin était idéale pour me renseigner. Dans ce pub où personne ne faisait attention à moi, j'appris tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me relever.

Comme je n'avais jamais été mangemort, on ne faisait pas attention à moi. Mais mon père l'avait été et ce simple détail faisait de moi 'quelqu'un de louche'. On ne me laisserait pas m'élever, m'établir à cause de cet élément. Ainsi, si je souhaitais me relever, je n'avais pas le choix : Je devais faire quelque chose de 'Gentil'. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'eus rapidement une idée.

Si j'avais passé autant de temps en prison, c'était à cause de mon père. C'était aussi parce que je n'avais personne pour m'aider, aucun endroit où trouver refuge. Et de ce fait, je trouvais cela anormal. Même chez les moldus, il existait des endroits où les enfants en difficultés pouvaient se réfugier. Alors je décidais d'en créer un. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant ! Je voulais également créer un orphelinat. Pour enfants sorciers uniquement. Voldemort n'était-il pas devenu ce qu'il était à cause de sa vie à l'orphelinat ?

Ma décision était prise. Je voulais ouvrir un orphelinat sorcier et un centre pour enfant en difficultés. Mais pour cela, il me fallait des alliés. Je trouvais vite qui serait assez réfléchi pour m'aider dans ce projet : La miss-je-sais-tout de mon enfance : Hermione Granger.

Au début, elle me regarda comme si je préparais un mauvais coup, mais rapidement, elle comprit que je voulais réellement investir là-dedans. Et en moins d'un an… Le manoir Malfoy fut nommé 'Orphelinat et centre pour enfant en Difficultés'. J'étais fier de moi. Très fier de moi. Il fallait dire que le discours sincère et dit d'une voix claire et fière pendant l'assemblée du ministère en laissa plusieurs complètement sous le choc et… sous le charme. D'abord parce que je parlais. Ensuite parce que… Que voulez-vous, j'ai un charme naturel et dévastateur !

Je mentirais si je disais que cet orphelinat était là uniquement pour 'aider'. Je l'avais aussi ouvert pour nettoyer mon image de marque. Et cela marcha très bien. De Draco Malfoy fils de mangemort et potentiellement dangereux, j'étais passé à pauvre petit malheureux muet. Et de ça, j'étais devenu celui qui avait ouvert un orphelinat et un centre pour enfant en difficultés. Je passais ensuite par coqueluche de la société et me transformais finalement en ce que j'avais toujours désiré être : Quelqu'un de respecté et de demandé.

J'avais alors 26 ans. Diplômé de Poudlard quatre ans plus tôt (eh oui, il fallait bien, tout de même, que je finisse cette dernière année), mon orphelinat marchait très bien. Je me flattais de constater que les enfants étaient heureux et m'aimaient sincèrement. Et j'avais également aidé bien des enfants qui rencontraient, tout comme moi, bien des difficultés avec leurs familles. Pourtant, à l'âge de 26 ans, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose d'important : l'Orphelinat manquait cruellement de subsides. Nous avions bien entendu des donateurs, mais cette année là, l'économie du pays allait mal, comme partout, d'ailleurs. Alors nous avions du mal.

J'avais appris de source sûr qu'un Américain (sorcier, bien entendu) assez riche cherchait une bonne œuvre à laquelle se consacrer pour redorer un petit peu le blason. Et, aussi tôt appris, je partis à la recherche de ce samaritain milliardaire.

Malheureusement, même les sources sûres peuvent être fausses… Et quand cela vous arrive, la chute est douloureuse. Le Samaritain n'était qu'un petit débauché qui ne pensait qu'à son pénis. Néanmoins, certains de ses conseillers financiers lui avaient conseillé de redorer un peu son image de marque. Je lui soumis ma proposition et il eut l'air de s'en soucier autant que d'une tâche sur son bureau. Mon physique l'intéressa plus et il eut l'affront de me demander si ma couleur de peau était naturelle. Après lui avoir fait comprendre qui j'étais (même en Amérique, le nom de Malfoy rimait avec haute aristocratie) et lui avoir démontré que je n'étais pas un simple héritier (le mur de son bureau gardera à jamais la trace de son dos encastré), je lui ai enfoncé mon poing dans la figure et ai quitté son misérable immeuble.

Pourtant, trois heures plus tard, je n'en menais pas large. Si j'avais été celui que j'étais étant enfant (le riche héritier de la famille Malfoy) j'aurais donné de mon argent pour sauver mon entreprise. Mais voilà : Après la guerre, on avait saisi tout l'argent de mon père (et donc le mien) pour payer ses crimes. Ainsi, sans un sou, je ne pouvais pourvoir de moi-même au bien-être des enfants. Et cela me déprimait !

C'est sans doute pour cette raison que je suis entré dans ce café… Enfin, dans ce bar, plutôt. Il était tard, j'avais besoin de me défouler. Je n'avais même pas regardé dans quoi j'entrais. Si j'avais regardé, je n'y serais pas allé… Enfin… pas sûr. Car quand je fus rentré, malgré ma rapide constatation, je n'en suis pas sorti. Je me suis avancé dans la pièce, ignorant les regards d'hommes intéressés pour aller m'asseoir au bar et commander à boire. Le barman me servit en un temps record et en me demandant si une escapade dans les toilettes me tentait. Je répondis non et allais m'isoler dans un coin pour me dire que oui, j'étais dans un bar Gay, oui, plein d'hommes me dévoraient des yeux et oui, j'étais mal barré !

Pourtant, au moment où je pensais me sauver en sautant par la fenêtre la plus proche, une musique commença et toutes les personnes autour de moi se tournèrent d'un bloc vers la scène, au centre du club. Tous, sans exception. Depuis les couples chauds occupés à se dévorer les lèvres dans un coin de la pièce jusqu'à l'homme essayant d'en draguer un autre. Ils regardaient tous la scène… La scène où un Dieu vivant se tenait.

Dans la lumière des néons rouges, bleus et verts, le Dieu était tout de cuir vêtu. Il tournait le dos à tous, révélant ses fesses bombées et fermes, sa chute de reins impressionnante… Et ses épaules nues étaient légèrement dévoilées par la veste tombante. Il avait des cheveux noirs, mi-longs. Une casquette de cuir était posée sur sa tête. J'eus un frisson.

Je n'étais pas gay… Seulement Bi. Et j'avais peu montré d'intérêt pour la gent masculine, par le passé… Mais quand je le vis… la partie 'homo' de mon être s'éveilla vivement et je dus m'accrocher à mon verre pour ne pas en tomber à la renverse ! Tant de sensualité dans une simple pause… un véritable appel au sexe ! Son immobilité était excitante. Mais dés le moment où il se mit à bouger, je fus prit dans un étau de désir si violent que je renonçais à rester debout. Je m'effondrais sur le premier tabouret venu alors que le Dieu sur la scène bougeait des hanches en rythme.

Je connaissais très bien la chanson pour l'avoir chantonnée étant plus jeune… Mais soudainement, ces paroles fredonnées prirent un autre sens… _Fever…_ J'avais de la fièvre. De la fièvre au corps, tout comme cet homme. Aucun bruit dans la salle, juste celui de la musique, des claquements de doigts et des mouvements du danseur. J'étais hypnotisé ! Et quand il se retourna, dévoilant un torse musclé (mais pas trop), des cuisses fermes, des jambes interminables, et une bouche, Merlin, sa bouche… Elle était fine, rouge… Elle était tout autant sensuelle que ses mouvements.

Sa casquette dissimulait ses yeux et je pleurais presque d'envie qu'il l'enlève. Pour voir ses cheveux, ses yeux… Il avait des mouvements de chat alors qu'il bondissait soudainement sur la plate-forme placée à côté de la scène. Il s'accrocha à la barre de métal et glissa le long de celle-ci comme s'il lui faisait l'amour. La température grimpa encore plus. Il était notre Dieu, nous étions ses brebis et tous, nous le fixions, le suppliions mentalement de nous voir, de nous regarder pour nous remarquer. Mais il dansait, bougeant bras et jambes comme aucun être humain ne pouvait le faire. Il cambrait ses reins, sautait, bougeait… Et nous le suivions des yeux, laissant à ce Dieu sa liberté de mouvements.

Etrangement, aucun de nous ne pensait à se jeter sur lui. Nous étions trop ébahis pour tenter quoi que ce soit. A moins que les colosses encadrant la scène où le Dieu était revenu n'aient été trop dissuasifs ? Je ne puis le dire. Sur le moment, rien, pas même Vingt-Cinq Voldemort n'auraient pu m'empêcher de m'approcher. Pourtant, je restais paralysé par cette sensualité. Je restais intiment persuadé qu'un seau d'eau froide répandu sur ma tête eut créé un véritable nuage de vapeur.

La chanson toucha à sa fin et il nous acheva avec une ondulation corporelle des plus jouissives. J'en restais paralysé pendant plus d'une demi-heure après son départ. La musique avait repris, les hommes recommençaient à se draguer, à se séduire. Mais je demeurais là, incapable de bouger et d'oublier le Dieu qui, pendant seulement trois minutes et dix-neuf secondes, m'avait rendu complètement fou !

**oOo **

Après mon rendez-vous avec l'éventuel investisseur, j'avais décidé de rentrer au pays tout de suite. Mais suite à ma découverte, je décidais de me prendre quelques vacances et investit le café chaque soir. Pourtant, je découvris rapidement que le Dieu ne se présentait pas tous les soirs… Uniquement les mercredi, vendredi et samedi soirs. Et bien entendu, je m'y rendis avec un empressement propre à l'obsession. Je rêvais de lui. Je pensais à lui… Mon mystérieux danseur à la casquette de cuir. J'envisageais même de le suivre. Mais il avait de solides gardiens et je n'avais jamais été courageux.

Pourtant, très vite, je pris des renseignements. J'appris que mon mystérieux danseur n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler 'Un gogo-danseur'. C'était un Vrai danseur qui se présentait dans plusieurs bars. La raison ? Il voulait se faire remarquer, il voulait qu'on parle de lui Partout… Ainsi, il offrait une danse par bar… et faisait plus de trente bars par nuit ! J'obtins même les noms des autres endroits et les jours… Et je m'y rendis. Je le suivais partout, admirant ses gestes, ses pas, son corps…

Comment pouvait-il ne pas me remarquer, après une semaine ? Alors que je le suivais à la trace, que je le fixais, le dévorais… Il vint un moment où mon Dieu baissa la tête et me regarda. Je ne distinguais pas ses yeux, mais je savais qu'il me regardait. Et lorsqu'un de ses malabars m'interpella pour me dire qu'Il m'attendait dans sa loge, je crus défaillir. Il m'attendait. Lui. Le Dieu de mes nuits. Je me rendis à sa pièce avec le cœur serré. Bon sang, j'étais Draco Malfoy, je pouvais me contrôler ! Mais…

_Everybody's got the fever _(tout le monde a la fièvre)  
_That is somethin' you all know _(c'est une chose que vous connaissez tous)_  
Fever isn't such a new thing _(la fièvre n'est pas une nouveauté)_  
Fever started long time ago _(la fièvre a commencé il y a longtemps déjà…)_  
_

Le cœur battant la chamade, je me présentais devant la porte. Je frappais sur au battant, et un 'entrez' se fit entendre. Il me fallut tout le courage du monde pour tourner la poignée et pousser la porte, mais je le fis, terrorisé. A peine entrais-je que mes yeux se posèrent sur lui… Il me tournait le dos et faisait face à un costume posé sur un mannequin. Il n'avait pas sa casquette et ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. De près, je distinguais mieux sa taille fine, ses hanches et… Par Merlin, ses fesses ! J'en eus un frisson qui me secoua aussi bien qu'un bûcheron secouerait un arbre en le tranchant !

Pourtant, je me secouais. Quelle opinion aurait-il de moi s'il me découvrait excité derrière lui ? Je pris une inspiration alors qu'il enfilait une chemise par-dessus un justaucorps noir. Il portait un pantalon de sport et des chaussures noires. Seule sa chemise était blanche et elle mettait son teint mat en valeur. Il se retourna subitement et là… J'en restais subjugué.

Oh, oui, il était beau. Un visage à en damner un saint. Des lèvres rouges, étirée en un timide sourire. Des joues rougies par la gêne, des fossettes presque craquante. Et ses yeux… Ces deux émeraudes étincelantes, brillantes… J'en étais presque malade. Malade, car ce beau visage, ce dieu, devant moi…

« Bonsoir, dit-il de cette voix si douce. Je suis content de te revoir, Draco… »

Ce Dieu… Mon Dieu…

« Cela doit te faire un choc, je sais… Tu ne devais pas t'attendre à me voir face à toi. »

Lui… Ce Dieu n'était autre que mon cher ancien ennemi… Harry Potter !

**oOo **

Sur le coup, je crus que j'allais pleurer. Pleurer, vraiment. Aussi étrange que cela soit, une partie, en moi, eu envie d'aller le serrer contre moi et de lui dire merci. Merci d'avoir mis fin à des souffrances, à une solitude qui me semblait de plus en plus insupportable. D'avoir mis fin à des mois de rats… Il dut percevoir mon trouble car il me tira jusqu'à un petit fauteuil miteux où il m'obligea à m'asseoir. Il resta à mes côtés, pourtant, attendant de voir si j'allais me remettre de cette surprise. Il me tenait la main et me fixait d'un air si inquiet que je compris que pour lui, nos années de haine étaient effacées. Et cela me fit plaisir.

« Tu vas mieux ? me demanda-t-il, l'air préoccupé.

-Oui, répondis-je. Tout juste un peu… Surpris ! Bon sang, Potter… Depuis quand sais-tu aussi bien danser ? »

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce fut la seule question qui me vint à l'esprit et cela le fit rire. Il se redressa et marcha jusqu'à sa table de travail pour prendre du démaquillant. Je remarquais alors seulement que ses yeux étaient entourés de poudre blanche et soulignés de crayon noir.

« Quand je suis arrivé ici, dit-il, je n'avais rien. Rien du tout ! Pas un sou, pas un diplôme. J'étais un clochard sans abri. Mais je voulais vivre ici. J'ai commencé par des petits boulots. Serveur dans un Macdonald, plongeur dans un grand restaurant. Mais jamais quelque chose de bien. Comme si on me refusait les grands postes ! Tu vas me dire, sans diplôme, sans talent, que pouvais-je espérer ? J'ai rencontré un vieux gars, un soir d'hiver. Il m'a pris en amitié, m'a ramené chez lui, nourri, logé… Et la journée, il m'apprenait à danser. Il disait que j'avais de l'élégance naturelle. Et que c'était un crime qu'un cygne marche comme un canard. Qui étais-je pour lui désobéir ? Il m'a enseigné ainsi pendant un an. Puis, sans explication, il m'a mis dehors en me disant que je n'avais plus besoin de lui. Depuis, je danse, de café en café. J'essaye de percer avec mon talent. »

Je le regardais tandis qu'il se démaquillait, retrouvant un visage plus naturel, mais toujours aussi beau. Et cette cicatrice. Sa fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. Je ne m'y attardais pourtant pas et le regardais.

« Et toi, dis-moi ? demanda Harry, allant s'asseoir face à moi. Que diable fais-tu là ? »

Je le regardais encore. Le simple mouvement de venir en face de moi et de s'asseoir l'avait rendu troublant de beauté.

« Je, balbutiais-je. Je suis ici pour mon orphelinat. »

Il me regarda d'un air étonné.

« Orphelinat ? dit-il. Tu as ouvert un Orphelinat ? »

Je hochais de la tête avec vigueur.

« Oui… Et un centre d'aide pour les enfants en difficultés avec leurs parents. »

Contrairement à la plupart des personnes, il n'eut pas d'air sceptique ni ébahi. Non, à la place, il eut un large sourire.

« Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. »

Je ne pense pas qu'il eut conscience du bien que me procura cette phrase.

« J'ai été très surpris en te voyant, il y a quatre jours. Si surpris que j'aie failli oublier de danser. Et quand je t'ai vu dans le café suivant, cela a été pire. Au début, j'ai cru que tu savais qui j'étais. Mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Je t'avoue… que j'ai hésité avant de te montrer que c'était moi. Mais la curiosité me dévorait.

-La curiosité ? demandais-je.

-Oui ! dit-il avec feu. Je me demandais souvent comment tu allais… Et je voulais te poser la question, directement. »

Dire que je fus surpris était un euphémisme. Comment, il se souciait de moi, lui, mon ancien ennemi, lui qui avait disparu de ma vie avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire 'Quidditch' ?

« Quand je t'ai vu dans cette cellule, me dit-il, inconscient de mon trouble, j'ai été bouleversé. Personne ne savait où tu étais, sinon, nous t'aurions libéré depuis bien longtemps. Et quand nous t'avons trouvé, malheureusement, il m'a fallu partir.

-Pourquoi ? demandais-je, le coupant. Pourquoi as-tu du partir ? »

Il sourit.

« Tu me voyais rester là ? Moi qui ne supportais déjà pas la gloire du 'Survivant'… comment aurais-je pu supporter celle du 'tueur de Voldemort' ? Cette simple idée me révulsait. J'ai préféré me prendre des vacances.

-Des vacances ? dis-je. Tu comptes donc revenir, un jour ? »

Il eut un sourire mystérieux.

« Oui, je compte revenir. Mais pour cela, il me faut… une certaine motivation. »

Je ne sus trop pourquoi, le regard qu'il me lança m'indiqua que sa motivation risquait fort de demander ma participation.

**oOo **

Comme il avait fini sa journée, et pour la première fois de notre vie, nous passâmes la nuit à discuter. Enfin, le reste de la nuit, car il était quatre heures du matin lorsque nous quittâmes le bar pour aller nous réfugier chez Harry. Il vivait dans un petit appartement modeste mais tout à fait convenable. Il m'avoua que les danses qu'il faisait dans les cafés lui rapportaient tout de même une petite somme suffisante que pour se payer mieux que ça, mais il s'y sentait bien et je comprenais pourquoi. C'était un quartier calme et son trois pièces étaient bien assez chaleureux. Il sembla ravi que j'apprécie son appartement, car il craignait plus que tout l'avis de 'Monsieur-je-suis-un-aristo-et-j'en-suis-fier'.

Installé dans le canapé bordeaux de mon ancien ennemi, je me livrais à une longue conversation, sans haine, sans préjugés. Tandis que nous redécouvrions notre enfance, riant parfois de notre comportement puéril, je l'observais. Savoir son identité n'avait pas diminué l'adulation que j'avais pour le corps de Harry Potter. Loin de là. Alors que je contemplais ses yeux brillant d'amusement, son sourire rayonnant, ses mains et la manière délicieuse qu'elles avaient de passer dans ses cheveux, de se poser sur son avant bras, je pensais en moi-même qu'aucun homme n'était plus beau que lui. Et l'idée même qu'il se mette à danser m'était insoutenable, car je ne cessais de me le représenter, occupé à danser et à se déshabiller devant moi. Or, il était des plus déplacé de se retrouver en érection devant son hôte ! Aussi agréable soit-il. En outre, je craignais plus que tout que mon Dieu… - oui, même en tant que Harry Potter, il demeurait mon Dieu – ne soit dégoûté par mon attirance pour lui. Après tout, n'étais-je pas Draco Malfoy ?

Pourtant, il avait une manière étrange de me regarder. De me sourire. Peut-être était-ce commun, peut-être me faisais-je des idées… Mais j'avais l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus je devenais à ses yeux une sorte de souris. Une petite souris entre les mains d'un félin plus que décidé à l'attraper. Mais peut-être était-ce la faute de ce maudit sourire… De ces maudits yeux de chat… Mais je pouvais me tromper !

Le petit matin nous trouva somnolant dans son salon/Cuisine. Harry finit pourtant par se secouer et déclara qu'il devait aller dormir, car il avait un entraînement.

« Merlin ! fis-je, me levant. Je suis désolé de t'avoir épuisé ainsi… »

Il eut un rire.

« Oh, tu aurais du faire autre chose que discuter pour m'épuiser, cher Serpentard, ne t'en fais pas. En outre, mon entraînement n'est qu'en après-midi, j'ai le temps de dormir… Tu veux rester ici pour le peu de nuit qu'il nous reste ou tu préfères rentrer chez toi ? »

Je restais un instant interdit. Tant de sous-entendus en deux phrases. Une partie de moi était tenté de lui déclarer que je préférais rester et l'épuiser par autre chose qu'une conversation, mais je préférais rester raisonnable. Lorsque j'avais onze ans, Harry Potter avait repoussé mon amitié. Je n'avais pas envie de tout gâcher alors que je semblais en bonne voie pour l'obtenir. Et même si une partie de mon corps criait haut et fort qu'elle voulait plus que de l'amitié, ce n'était pas une raison pour l'écouter !

« Je préfère rentrer ! répondis-je finalement, parfaitement conscient que si je restais, j'allais écouter cette partie de mon corps.

-Comme tu veux », répondit le brun, enlevant sa chemise et ensuite, son justaucorps.

Je me retins péniblement de gémir en découvrant un torse légèrement musclé à la peau crème. Avait-il seulement conscience de la tentation qu'il représentait à mes yeux gourmands ? Avait-il seulement conscience que son ventre plat, son nombril suivi de ce petit chemin de poils noirs était des plus excitants ? Et que ce foutu pantalon trop large tombait sur ses hanches ? Je ne sus trop pourquoi, je fus persuadé que oui, il en avait conscience et que oui, il le faisait exprès !

« Si tu veux, on peut se revoir plus tard ? proposa le tentateur. Ma répétition finit vers 19h… Viens me retrouver là-bas, on ira manger un bout après. Ça te va ? »

Non, ça ne me va pas ! J'aurai préféré manger un bout de lui !

« Bien sûr ! Où répètes-tu ? »

Il me sourit et me tourna le dos. Etait-ce moi où sa démarche était plus prédatrice que jamais ? Etait-ce moi où il avait la chute de reins la plus bandante de toute la planète ?

'_Non ! _

_Vilain, le Draco ! Couché ! Gentil petit ! Regarde pas son cul.. Voilà, gentil, le petit, gentil… J'ai dit : NE LE REGARD… Merlin tout puissant ! Il a des fesses aussi rondes que des pommes… Et il a un string, l'allumeur ! _

_Mais non, allons, c'est parce qu'il danse et quand il danse, pour que ses vêtements lui aillent mieux, il porte un string, c'est normal !… Normal mon cul ! Comment est-ce possible d'avoir d'aussi belles fesses ? _

_Shhh ! Couché, j'ai dit !'_

Je revins à moi quand je vis qu'il me tendait une petite carte où il avait griffonné une adresse accompagnée de quelques indications. Je remarquais également qu'il était terriblement proche de moi et mon cœur battit la chamade à une vitesse folle. Je sentis une chaleureuse sensation envahir mes joues et je me reculais brusquement.

« Hem, dis-je. Vers… 19h, c'est ça ?

-Très exactement, dit-il, souriant avec amusement. Et surtout, ne te mets pas sur ton trente et un… Ce sera une simple petite soirée.

-Heu… d'accord, dis-je, rangeant la carte dans ma poche. Il m'est étrange de penser que je viens d'établir une sorte de rendez-vous avec mon ancien ennemi Harry Potter. »

Il eut un léger rire.

« Ancien ennemi, je suis bien d'accord… Mais ce n'est pas une sorte de rendez-vous… »

Il eut ce regard de prédateur et sourit plus encore.

« C'est un rancart, Malfoy… Soit à la hauteur !

-Un rancart ? » fis-je, étonné.

Il se contenta de rire et me tourna le dos pour marcher de cette manière si aguicheuse vers sa chambre.

« A tout à l'heure, Draco ! »

Et sans en dire plus, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il en fallut de peu pour que j'aille défoncer sa porte et le prendre violemment sur son lit. Bien heureusement, mon caractère malfoyen m'encouragea à faire la chose la plus censée : Je fuit son appartement à la vitesse du son !

**oOo **

Rentré dans ma chambre d'hôtel, j'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je visualisais un Harry Potter dansant devant moi, rien que pour moi… Et étonnamment, je ne regardais pas son corps, mais juste son visage. Ses yeux brillants d'allégresse, sa bouche recourbée en un divin sourire. Et même si je désirais son corps comme jamais je n'avais désiré quelque chose, plus que tout, je rêvais de prendre son visage en coupe, de l'embrasser, doucement, avec une tendresse infinie…

Et je me réveillais sur cette image, le corps parcouru de sueurs froides, les yeux écarquillés. La lumière filtrait par les volets fermés des fenêtres de ma chambre et je bénis cette lumière car elle m'offrit une réalité bien venue. Non, je n'étais pas dans le salon de Harry Potter, non, il n'était pas en train de remuer ses hanches tout en enlevant ses vêtements devant moi. Et non, je n'étais pas amoureux de lui !… N'est-ce pas ?

**oOo **

A dix-huit heures trente, vêtu d'un pantalon élégant et d'une chemise de soie blanche, je descendais les marches menant à un sous-sol d'où émanait de la musique folle. J'étais en avance, mais je comptais bien régaler mes yeux des mouvements du corps de Harry Potter, en pleine lumière et vêtu – je l'espérais – plus ou moins décemment.

En entrant dans la pièce, je ne pus qu'admirer la décoration plus que sobre. Il s'agissait d'une simple salle dont le sol était sommairement recouvert d'un tapis plus ou moins moelleux. Les murs étaient peints d'un jaune cassé et d'horribles lampes néon éclairaient la pièce. De grands miroirs étaient accrochés à un des murs et des barres se trouvaient sur son opposée. Une sorte d'allée entourait toute la salle et celle-ci n'était pas éclairée. Je décidais de rester dedans pour observer à mon aise le danseur qui se tenait alors immobile au milieu de la salle. Poursuivant mon observation, je remarquais qu'un autre homme se trouvait là. Il observait Harry avec une lueur malveillante et cela ne me plut guère. Mais je préférais rester à ma place et observer le brun.

Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et était torse nu. La sueur coulait le long de son corps alors qu'il attendait la musique avec patience. Celle-ci finit par débuter, doucement. C'était une musique lente. Dés le début, des chants d'église se firent entendre mais Harry ne se mit à danser que lorsque la batterie vint les accompagner. Cela commença par de simples ondulations de son corps, quelques mouvements de bras. Il avait fermé les yeux, comme s'il essayait de se plonger dans l'ambiance. Lorsque des flûtes se joignirent à la musique, il commença à faire des mouvements plus grands, plus langoureux. Mais toujours en bougeant son satané bassin. Pourtant, malgré l'accentuation que cela donnait à ses hanches parfaites, ce fut lui, tout entier, que j'observais. Il semblait réellement se perdre dans la musique alors qu'il mêlait doucement danse classique, sensualité et originalité. Il en semblait presque en transe et alors que je le regardais couché au sol, sur le ventre les jambes écartés, occupé à faire des mouvements des plus impressionnants, je me pris à penser que, tout comme sur un balai, il semblait dans son élément.

Il était vrai que Harry avait toujours possédé une certaine forme d'élégance, que cela soit sur son balai ou dans le simple fait de marcher, de courir. Petit, je l'en avais secrètement envié, mais je l'en avais surtout admiré. Ce fut à ce moment là, je crois, que je me rappelais mon acharnement à observer au moins une fois par semaine – si ce n'était pas par jour – ce cher Harry Potter. Autrefois, je disais que c'était pour préparer des mauvais coups, mais n'était-ce pas au contraire pour avoir simplement le plaisir de regarder ce cygne évoluer dans la vie, marcher dans les couloirs comme s'il volait ? J'avais tous les traits d'un aristocrate, l'élégance en premier. Mais Harry, lui, avait une sorte de félinité sauvage qui, alors qu'il dansait, le rendait plus prédateur et plus beau que jamais.

Je sursautais quand, de la musique celtique, le registre de Harry devint plus récent. Et surtout, beaucoup plus rapide. Malgré cela, il ne se découragea pas et exécuta la danse avec un brio qui me laissa sans voix. Oui, il était beau… Oui, il avait cette sorte de sauvagerie. Mais au fond, pouvais-je me flatter d'être amoureux de lui alors que je ne le connaissais pas vraiment ? Oh, j'en savais beaucoup sur lui. Nous avions passé six ans à nous détester, six ans à essayer de nous faire tomber, à nous faire des sales coups l'un à l'autre… Six ans à nous insulter. Mais en fait, j'avais passé six ans à l'étudier. A remarquer chacune de ses évolutions, chacune de ses expressions, de ses peines. Mais il avait disparu de ma vie pendant près de dix ans (NdA : Draco ayant été enfermé à la fin de ses seize ans et ayant à présent 26 ans presque 27, cela fait dix ans !). Pouvais-je dire qu'il n'avait pas changé ? Non ! L'ancien Harry Potter ne m'aurait jamais accueilli les bras ouverts, il ne m'aurait pas fait un large sourire, ne m'aurait pas pris la main, n'aurait pas passé la nuit à parler avec moi. L'ancien Harry Potter avait disparu pour laisser place à un nouveau que je ne connaissais pas. Me plaisait-il moins ? Non ! Le nouveau Harry Potter était plus mûr, plus responsable, moins gamin, plus sauvage… Et j'adorais ça !

Je sursautais en remarquant que la musique avait été remplacée par des voix colériques. L'homme à l'air louche s'était approché de Harry dès que celui-ci avait arrêté la musique et, visiblement, ce n'était pas le grand amour entre eux.

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille, tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ? cria l'ancien Gryffondor, repoussant cet homme bizarre avec colère.

-Je refuse qu'on s'arrête là, comme ça !

-Et bien je m'en fiche, que tu refuses, c'est terminé ! »

J'assistais à la scène d'un œil étonné. Visiblement, c'était un ex pas très content de s'être fait plaquer. Harry finit par s'éloigner de lui, mais ce fut pour s'approcher de moi d'un pas plus que volontaire. Je ne sus trop pourquoi, je m'avançais, souriant d'un air hésitant. Il me lança ce regard déterminer et séducteur et, avant que je n'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, passa ses bras autour de mon cou pour me rouler le patin du siècle !

Surpris, je me laissais faire, totalement subjugué. Il collait son corps chaud contre le mien et m'embrassais, comme si j'étais la dernière chose qui comptait. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille, caressant sa peau si douce et me perdant dans ce baiser, ce baiser qui m'électrisa complètement, faisant basculer tout mon corps et mon cœur dans le trouble. Jamais baiser ne m'avait semblé aussi délectable. Jamais langue ne fut si chaude, si affolante, dans ma bouche. Et sa chaleur, tout contre moi… Un gémissement m'échappa et je le serrais fort contre moi. Si le manque d'air ne nous avait pas séparés, je l'aurais étalé sur le sol et je lui aurais fait l'amour comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Mais non, il fallut que nos poumons réclament de l'air et nous nous séparâmes.

Pourtant, le contact resta intense. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux et pendant un long moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de me perdre dans ses émeraudes. J'essayais d'y trouver une réponse, une réponse à cette terrible question : Que m'arrivait-il ? Que se passait-il donc ? Comment faisait-il pour me faire devenir, moi, l'ancien Prince des Serpentard, un homme simplement tremblant. Je le tenais contre moi et j'avais l'impression de serrer ma vie contre mon torse. J'étais dingue de lui. Complètement fou de lui ! Je ne pouvais plus nier, pour quoi faire ? Il me rendait fou ! Le toucher me faisait perdre la tête, le voir, l'entendre me donnait des frissons si violents que l'on m'eût prit pour une personne atteinte de la maladie de Parkinson !

Et j'avais envie de lui. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, de l'aimer. Mais pas seulement ! J'avais l'envie de me lever le matin avec lui dans mon lit, de me disputer avec lui pour la salle de bain, de prendre mon café et de commenter avec lui les gros titres des journaux. J'avais envie de lui dire au revoir par un baiser passionné, de partir au travail et d'y passer la journée à penser à lui, à mon retour auprès de lui. J'avais envie de m'imaginer rentrant à la maison et l'y attendant ou l'y retrouvant avec un plaisir presque jubilatoire. J'avais envie de lui préparer des surprises pour son anniversaire, de dîner en tête avec lui pour Noël et le nouvel An. J'avais envie de l'aimer, chaque soir, jusqu'à notre mort. De finir dans un rocking-chair, assis en face du sien et de parler 'du bon vieux temps', comme les deux vieux idiots que nous deviendrions avec le temps.

Mais cela serait-il seulement possible ? Me laisserait-il seulement l'espoir d'un autre baiser ? Seulement l'espoir de le toucher plus encore ? Ces yeux étaient devenus si étranges, tout à coup. Autrefois, ils étaient pour moi deux icônes qui me permettaient de lire en lui, de deviner chacune de ses pensées. A présent, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce que renfermaient ses mystérieuses prunelles.

Alors qu'une vague d'angoisse me saisissait, il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui l'avait agressé.

« Je suis avec lui, maintenant, dit-il, tenant mes mains alors posées sur son ventre. Et crois-moi, je ne le quitterai pas pour tout l'or du monde. Alors déguerpis ! »

Je sortis doucement de mon envoûtement pour regarder l'ex du brun. Celui-ci fixait Harry avec une haine qui me fit froid dans le dos et je resserrais ma prise sur sa taille. Il leva alors les yeux vers moi et je reconnus son regard. Ce regard, c'était le regard d'un assassin. De quelqu'un qui était si déterminé à récupérer son bien qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer. Je lui lançais alors mon expression froide et arrogante, enlaçant plus franchement le brun contre moi, comme pour le protéger. L'homme eut un sourire méprisant.

« Tu diras pas toujours ça, Harry, dit-il, tout en me regardant. Crois-moi, tu diras pas toujours ça ! »

Et sans attendre, il quitta la pièce, nous laissant seuls.

A peine la porte fut-elle refermée que je le lâchais, lui tournant brusquement le dos. Je sentis plus que je ne vis Harry sursauter.

« C'était donc pour cela, que tu étais si agréable avec moi, dis-je d'une voix polaire. Si civilisé… Il te fallait un mannequin pour faire fuir ton ex… »

Il y eut un instant de silence et je pris cela pour une confirmation de mes soupçons. Tomber amoureux pour être ensuite rejeté est une des pires douleurs que j'eusse jamais ressenties !

« Non, me répondit soudain Harry. Ce n'est pas pour ça. »

Je me crispais et me retins de me retourner vers lui.

« Alors pourquoi ?

-Tu m'inspires.

-Je t'inspire ? » demandais-je, me retournant.

Ses yeux me scannèrent et je me sentis frissonner. J'avais la désagréable impression d'être un morceau de gâteau.

« J'ai un concours de danse, bientôt, dit Harry, se dirigeant vers une chaise où était abandonnée sa chemise qu'il enfila. Ce concours offre près de vingt-mille dollars au gagnant. Le problème, c'est que pour ce concours, j'ai envie d'exprimer quelque chose de très fort. J'ai envie d'exprimer l'amour. La passion. Le sexe, aussi. Mais je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration. »

Il se tut un instant, allant jusqu'à sa radio qu'il ramassa.

« Mais toi, tu m'inspires. Tu m'inspires énormément.

-Je ne comprends pas », dis-je.

Et c'était vrai ! Je ne comprenais rien ! Rien de rien ! Que voulait-il dire par le fait que je lui inspirais l'amour, la passion et le sexe ? L'espoir en moi me criait des choses trop improbables pour intéresser mon esprit en ébullition.

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire.

« Allons chez moi, dit-il. Je t'expliquerai tout. »

Je restais immobile, mais hochais de la tête.

« On transplanne, dit-il. Viens, je t'en prie ! »

Et il disparut sur ces mots.

**oOo **

Comment peut-on savoir si l'on est dans un jour 'spécial' ? En transplanant chez Harry Potter, je ne sus qu'une chose. Quel que soit ce qui allait se passer chez lui… cela finirait mal. J'entrais pourtant à sa suite et je refermais la porte derrière moi. Il était allé directement dans sa chambre et quand il en ressortit, je restais subjugué par tant de beauté. Il était nu. Complètement nu. Plus nu que jamais. Devant moi. Bouche ouverte, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mes yeux descendre sur son corps, découvrir de nouveau son torse, son ventre… Et son entrejambe. Je rougis et continuais de descendre en regardant ses cuisses fermes, ses jambes élancées et enfin, ses pieds. Il était beau… Et j'étais dur comme un pied de chaise !

« Potter, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demandais-je.

-Ne te l'ais-je pas dit ? dit-il, s'approchant de moi de cette démarche si excitante. Tu m'inspires, Draco. Depuis toujours, tu m'inspires. Tu m'inspires la passion. Tu m'inspires l'amour. Tu m'inspires le sexe. »

Sans m'en apercevoir, je reculais. Pourquoi avais-je de nouveau cette désagréable impression de n'être qu'une petite souris ? D'être prisonnier entre ses griffes ? Mon dos rencontra le montant de la porte et je restais paralysé quand son corps chaud s'appuya contre le mien.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Draco, dit-il. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'inspirer plus encore que tu ne l'as jamais fait… »

Mon cerveau était plus que déconnecté. Il venait de se frotter contre moi et, étant donné le manque de vêtement chez Harry, ce n'était pas sa baguette magique que je sentais aller et venir doucement contre mon bas-ventre.

« Non, dis-je en un souffle difficile. Non, je ne… je ne veux pas ! »

Il eut un sourire pervers et sa main empoigna ce que je pouvais me permettre d'appeler : la plus grosse érection de ma vie !

« Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai », me dit-il, me caressant à travers mon pantalon.

Je laissais échapper un léger glapissement, renversant légèrement la tête en arrière tout en me crispant contre la porte.

« No…Non, je ne veux pas, Harry… Je ne veux pas…

-Tu ne veux pas quoi ? me demanda-t-il.

-Servir… Te serv… Servir de jouet ! »

Il eut un sourire et approcha ses lèvres des miennes, tout en bougeant sa main avec langueur. Il s'arrêta pourtant à quelques centimètres de ma bouche et sa main cessa tout mouvement.

« Tu n'es pas un jouet, me souffla-t-il. Tu es ma muse… »

Il donna un coup de langue contre mes lèvres et je gémis.

« Prends-moi, Draco, souffla-t-il contre ma bouche. Danse avec moi… »

Je haletais et, brusquement, passais mes bras autour de lui pour le soulever dans mes bras. Il se saisit aussitôt de ma bouche, enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches. Il était chaud… Terriblement chaud ! Et J'avais chaud !

_Never know how much I love you _(tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime)_  
Never know how much I care _(tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu m'attire)_  
When you put your arms around me _(Lorsque tu passe tes bras autour de moi)_  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear _(La fièvre deviant insoutenable)_  
You give me fever (you give me fever) when you kiss me_ (tu me donnes la fièvre quand tu m'embrasse)_  
Fever when you hold me tight (you give me fever) _(La fièvre lorsque tu me serres fort)_  
Fever ... in the mornin' _(Fièvre…dès le matin)_  
Fever all through the night _(Fièvre toute la nuit durant)_  
_

J'avançais à l'aveuglette, dans son appartement. Je cherchais un endroit où le poser, où je pourrais me déshabiller pour ensuite le faire mien, avec toute la fièvre qu'il me donnait. Il m'embrassait, me chauffait, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Je finis par le poser sur le comptoir de sa cuisine et je me séparais de lui pour détacher brusquement ma chemise. Il me regarda, écartant ses cuisses avec une perversité qui me fit gémir. Saleté de petit allumeur !

Alors qu'il me regardait, montrant son excitation sans aucune honte, j'enlevais ma chemise pour ensuite sauter pratiquement de mes chaussures. Mon pantalon eut tôt fait de rejoindre le reste et il rit.

« Rien en dessous, hu ? dit-il. Je l'aurais parié ! »

Je répliquais par un grondement sauvage et le ramenais fort contre moi pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Nous gémîmes tout deux en sentant nos corps nu se toucher et nous bougeâmes l'un sur l'autre avec une sorte de frénésie qui, si je n'avais pas été si déterminé à le posséder entièrement, m'eût fait jouir, en temps normal.

« Oh, Draco, gémit Harry alors que je parcourais son torse de ma langue et de ma bouche. C'est bien… ainsi ! »

Je grognais encore et mordis son nombril avant de le lécher. Tout contrôle m'avait échappé. Je devenais fou ! Totalement ! Mes lèvres s'étaient faites voraces, ma langue passionnée. Elle qui aimait tant faire souffrir Harry par des pics cruels s'acharnait à présent à le faire hurler en parcourant son sexe avec une passion qui me déroutait. Etait-ce moi qui suçait Harry Potter comme s'il était le met le plus exquis ? Etait-ce moi qui introduisait en lui un doigt lubrifié maladroitement et le faisait crier de plaisir ?

Il hurlait et je grondais sauvagement. Je voulais l'aimer comme jamais je n'avais aimé personne et comme jamais je n'aimerai personne d'autre.

_Sun lights up the day time _(Le soleil éclaire la journée)_  
Moon lights up the night _(La lune illumine la nuit)_  
I light up when you call my name _(Moi, je m'allume lorsque tu prononces mon nom…)_  
'cause I know you're gonna treat me right_ (Parce que je sais ce que tu vas me faire)_  
You give me fever (you give me fever) when you kiss me _(tu me donnes la fièvre quand tu m'embrasses)  
_Fever when you hold me tight (you give me fever_) (La fièvre lorsque tu me serres fort)_  
Fever ... in the mornin' _(Fièvre…dès le matin)_  
Fever all through the night _(Fièvre toute la nuit durant)_  
_

Cette folie qui m'étreignait me donnait une liberté que je n'avais jamais espéré connaître. Et alors que je m'introduisais délicatement en Harry et qu'il gémissait de plaisir, je crus entendre, dans ma tête, quelque part, tout au fond de moi :

_Everybody's got the fever _(tout le monde a la fièvre)_  
That is somethin' you all know _(c'est une chose que vous connaissez tous)  
_Fever isn't such a new thing _(la fièvre n'est pas une nouveauté)_  
Fever started long time ago _(la fièvre a commencé il y a longtemps déjà…)_  
_

Mes mouvements, tout comme les siens, devinrent précipités. Nous nous perdions dans l'unique danse de nos deux corps et il s'accrochait à moi avec une force déconcertante. Mes jambes me portaient, mais uniquement parce qu'elles savaient que si elles lâchaient, alors je perdrais ce plaisir, ce doux plaisir de l'avoir à moi, rien qu'à moi, juste une fois. Il voulait que lui inspire mieux l'amour, la passion, le sexe… Je lui donnais toute l'imagination qu'il désirait et plus encore.

Et quand nous jouîmes, ce fut comme une apothéose, comme le dernier pas de la plus endiablée des danses, une danse millénaire que beaucoup avaient jouée avant nous… que beaucoup avaient appréciée.

_(You give me fever)  
Baby, turn on your love light (yeah, yeah) _(chéri, allumes donc la lumière de ton amour)  
_Let it shine on me (yeah, yeah) _(et laisse la briller sur moi)  
_Well, baby, turn on your love light (yeah, yeah) _(allons chéri, allumes la lumière de ton amour…)  
_And let it shine on me (yeah, yeah) _(et laisse la briller sur moi)_  
Well, just a little bit higher (yeah, yeah) _(allez, juste un peu plus fort…)_  
And just a little bit brighter, baby (yeah, yeah) _(et juste un peu plus brillant)_  
You give me fever (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _(tu me donnes la fièvre)_  
You give me fever (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _(tu me donnes la fièvre)_  
You give me fever (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _(tu me donnes la fièvre)_  
You give me fever. _(tu me donnes la fièvre)

**oOo **

Nous étions l'un sur l'autre, essoufflés. A cause du brusque manque de force dans mes jambes, je m'étais légèrement hissé sur le comptoir, de peur de m'étaler sur le sol et d'être incapable de me relever. Dans le temps comme dans l'intensité, jamais je n'avais eu de telle relation sexuelle. Sous moi, Harry avait une sorte de sourire alors qu'il essayait de se récupérer. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffé comme jamais, collés sur son front, et ses yeux brillaient, tels deux joyaux. Il me regarda et me caressa la joue.

« Merci, dit-il. Grâce à toi, je vais sans doute créer la plus belle danse de ce siècle ! »

Je restais un instant interdit. Figé. L'excitation passée, le désir assouvi, je me rendais soudainement compte que l'amour que j'éprouvais n'était pas partagé comme je le souhaitais. Qu'est-ce que cet acte avait été pour Harry ? Du sexe ? Sans aucun doute. Mais pour moi ? De l'amour ! De la passion ! Il avait eu tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais moi, je n'avais eu qu'une partie si peu glorieuse, si peu chaleureuse. D'un mouvement brusque, je m'éloignais de lui et ramassais mon pantalon où je pris ma baguette magique et d'un sort, je fus de nouveau vêtu et aussi frais qu'une rose.

Se redressant pour se mettre en position assise, Harry me regardait d'un air surpris.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? me demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, Potter ? lui criais-je, la colère et la douleur m'envahissant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais ici plus longtemps ! »

Et je me dirigeais vers la porte d'un pas féroce, plus énervé que jamais.

« Non, attends ! » me cria-t-il, tout en sautant du comptoir.

Mais je n'attendis pas. J'ouvris la porte, prêt à courir pour partir le plus loin et le plus vite possible de la seule personne ayant gagné mon cœur et l'ayant brisé en mille morceaux. Le cœur d'un Malfoy, c'est précieux. Personne, dans ma famille, ne le confiait, par le passé. Je comprenais soudainement pourquoi.

Pourtant, quand j'ouvris la porte, je restais figé sur place. Devant moi se tenait l'ex petit ami de Harry. Il tenait quelque chose de bizarre, en main. Un objet en métal. Je baissais les yeux vers lui, l'air interrogateur. Derrière moi, Harry s'était figé. Je relevais les yeux et regardais cet homme au visage dévoré par la haine. Il avait vu Harry nu et en sueur. Il avait compris. Il appuya son drôle d'objet métallique sur mon ventre et il y eut un coup de tonnerre suivit d'une vague de douleur immense. Je sentis quelque chose de froid traverser mon ventre et sortir par mon dos. Et quelque chose de chaud dégoulina le long des deux ouvertures. Harry poussa un cri derrière moi et, je ne sais trop pourquoi, mes jambes ne tinrent plus. Elles me lâchèrent et je tombais en arrière avec cette expression stupide sur le visage. Cela me fit très mal, quand je touchais le sol. Et je restais un instant interdit, avant que des larmes ne me montent aux yeux. Onze mois à se nourrir de rats pour mourir comme ça.

Définitivement, c'était un jour spécial. Mais pas un bon jour.

**oOo **

Je ne restais pas longtemps inconscient. Tout juste une semaine et deux jours. Quand je me réveillais, j'étais dans une chambre blanche couché dans un lit blanc, avec un appareil qui faisait bip bip à côté de moi. Il y avait des fils partout autour de moi et, seule note de couleur, un vase rempli de fleur sur la commode près de mon lit. Je regardais l'endroit d'un oeil un peu vitreux, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.

La douleur, que j'avais ressentie quelques jours plus tôt, était encore présente, mais bien moins forte. En soit, c'était une grosse consolation, mais ce n'était pas bénéfique pour autant. Car cela faisait un mal de chien ! Et puis d'abord où étais-je ? Non, rectification ! Où était ce malade que j'aille lui faire la peau ! Lui montrer qu'on ne troue pas le ventre parfait de Draco Malfoy par plaisir ! Non mais ! Mon si beau ventre ! Mon ventre tout blanc, imberbe, parfait, sans défauts, sans cicatrices, aussi plat et musclé qu'un apollon ! Avait-il seulement conscience des efforts que l'entretient de ce ventre m'avait coûté ? Des années à se priver de chocogrenouilles, de dragées, de gâteaux… Des années à faire des exercices de musculation, du Quidditch et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me faire trouer le ventre par un malade mental !

La vérité, c'était que j'en étais effondré, mais pas parce que je m'étais fait trouer le ventre. J'étais vivant, c'était bien… Mais j'étais seul, dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Personne à mes côtés pour me tenir la main et me dire que tout allait bien, que je m'en sortirais, qu'on était content que je sois vivant, qu'on n'aurait pas survécu à ma mort.

Cela me fit mal, aussi mal que ce fichu trou de voir celui qu'il y avait dans ma vie. Pas de proche. Pas d'amis. Juste moi… Et ces satanés trous au cœur et au ventre. Je gigotais sur mon lit. Je voulais partir de là. Rentrer… Rentrer où ? Avais-je un chez moi, réellement ? Mon manoir était devenu un Orphelinat et un centre d'aide ! Et même si j'aimais les enfants qui y vivaient, bientôt, par manque de subside, il fermerait ! Pourrais-je affronter leurs petits visages défaits par la tristesse et l'abandon ? Non, je le savais… Je n'avais qu'à tous les adopter !… Non, ils étaient près de trois cent, pas question !

Un soupir franchit mes lèvres et je fermais les yeux alors qu'une larme solitaire roulait sur ma joue. Avez-vous déjà vu comme on se sent seul et désespéré lorsqu'on se réveille après avoir été blessé par un gars timbré et qu'il n'y a personne pour vous consoler ? … Vous n'avez jamais eu ça, d'accord, mais dites oui quand même !

J'étais las de mes pensées sombres lorsque la porte de ma chambre fut poussée. J'entendis des pas puis un bruit de feuilles, puis de papier. Cela fut suivit par un bruit d'eau et je compris qu'on était occupé à changer mes fleurs par d'autres. Un bruit de chaise puis quelqu'un qui s'assied dessus. Quelqu'un qui me veillait. Quelqu'un ! Je n'étais pas seul !… Sauf si c'était juste un médecin… Je préférais ne pas ouvrir les yeux et attendre. Il y eut un bref soupir et rien qu'à ce son, je sus que ce n'était pas un médecin. C'était lui. C'était Harry.

« Idiot, va, me dit-il. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu ouvres cette foutue Porte ? Si tu étais resté sur moi, bien au chaud, tu serais en parfaite santé ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu fasses ton effarouché et que tu partes ! Idiot ! »

L'idiot, c'était lui ! S'il ne m'avait pas utilisé, aussi !

« Tu es bête, mais je t'aime quand même, c'est ça, le pire…

-Quoi ? » dis-je, ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Il sursauta, lui aussi, étonné de me voir éveillé.

« Tu es réveillé ! dit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Que viens-tu de dire ? dis-je, la voix rauque. Répètes ça tout de suite, Potter ! »

Il me regarda avec surprise et interrogation puis sourit.

« Je t'aime, idiot !

-Je ne suis pas un idiot ! »

Il rit.

« Non, c'est vrai, tu es un Malfoy… Un Malfoy que j'aime. »

Je le regardais avec une petite moue.

« Pourquoi ? Lui dis-je. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? »

Il sourit et passa une main sur ma joue.

« Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. »

Je souris et embrassais sa main qui passait près de sa bouche.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il rit.

« Je sais, tu n'as pas arrêté de le dire dans ton coma ! »

Mon expression blasée le fit pleurer de rire.

**oOo **

Je sortis de l'hôpital en un temps record. Les infirmières et médecins furent ébahis. Jamais une blessure par balle n'avait guéri aussi bien et aussi vite. Le facteur magique étant ignoré, je fus désigné comme miraculé et des tonnes de journalistes voulurent m'interviewer. Heureusement, Harry m'emmena dans son appartement d'où nous ne ressortîmes pas avant d'avoir danser vingt-cinq fois horizontalement (ou verticalement, ça dépendait des positions) dans tout son appartement. Nous eûmes également une sérieuse mise au point.

Ce petit con m'aimait depuis qu'il m'avait libéré du cachot. Me voir en vie, mais faible, l'avait bouleversé et il avait compris que sa haine pour moi n'était que du cinéma. Il s'était tout de même enfui d'Angleterre car il n'espérait pas une quelconque relation avec moi. Lorsqu'il me vit à Boston, qu'il comprit que je le désirais, il décida de me chauffer pour me convaincre de l'aimer au moins une fois. Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que son plan avait si bien marché que j'en étais désespérément tombé amoureux.

Le malade mental qui m'avait tiré dessus finit en prison. Parfois, pour m'amuser, je lui envoie des hallucinations de Harry et moi faisant l'amour comme des déchaînés. Et croyez-moi que je n'ai pas besoin d'imaginer certaines scènes très perverses étant données qu'elles se réalisent chaque fois que nous nous désirons trop pour résister.

Harry a gagné son concours de danse. Il a gagné vingt milles dollars qu'il a investis dans mon orphelinat. Et maintenant, il y donne des cours de danse. Les vacances de Harry Potter se sont terminées lorsqu'il a accepté de prendre le second nom de Malfoy. Pour mon plus grand bonheur. Nous avons adopté deux garçons et deux filles. Sorciers, bien entendu ! Et j'ai appris qu'on ne sait jamais qu'on est dans un jour spécial. Sauf quand ce jour est terminé et qu'on a la chance extraordinaire de serrer contre soit l'homme de sa vie et que devant vous se présente un chemin de lumière. Avec Harry, chaque jour est un jour spécial, car…

_Everybody's got the fever _(tout le monde a la fièvre)_  
That is somethin' you all know _(c'est une chose que vous connaissez tous)  
_Fever isn't such a new thing _(la fièvre n'est pas une nouveauté)_  
Fever started long time ago _(la fièvre a commencé il y a longtemps déjà…)

_Now you've listened to my story_ (A présent que vous avez entendu mon histoire)  
_Here's the point that I have made_ (Voici la leçon que j'en ai tiré)  
_Cats were born to give chicks fever_ (Les chats sont nés pour donner la chair de poule)  
_Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade_ (Que ce soit en degrés fahrenheit ou centigrades)  
_We give you fever when we kiss you_ (Nous vous donnons la fièvre en vous embrassant)  
_Fever if you live and learn_ (La fièvre si vous vivez et apprenez)  
_Fever till you sizzle_ (La fièvre jusqu'à ce que vous soyez cuits)  
_What a lovely way to burn_ (Quelle belle façon de brûler)  
_What a lovely way to burn_ (Quelle belle façon de brûler)  
_What a lovely way to burn_ (Quelle belle façon de brûler)   
_What a lovely way to burn_(Quelle belle façon de brûler)

**FIN**


End file.
